


31 Whispers of love.

by BloodyWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: 31 parole con altrettante storie.3 coppie in 1 solo mese.Ci saranno vari temi trattati, per favore, leggete le note iniziali di ogni capitolo, ciao =)| Stucky | FrostIron | SpideyPool |Questa storia partecipa al Writober2019 di Fanwriters.it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buona sera a tutti!
> 
> Eccomi tornata con questa nuova challenge! 
> 
> 31 giorni di scrittura, 31 storie, 3 coppie.
> 
> Mi sono complicata la vita? Sì!!
> 
> Le coppie le riconoscerete capitolo per capitolo grazie alla grafica differente e comunque sono Stucky (StevexBuky), FrostIron (LokixTony) e SpideyPool (PeterParkerxWadeWilson).  
Vi lascio alla lettura e mi raccomando, fatemi sapere che ne pensate!<3 
> 
> Ciao!

| 1120 word | Fluff | Slice of life | 

01 - Castagna . Stucky . 

“Avengers, abbiamo una nuova missione.”

Il Quinjet si alzò dal suolo dopo soli venti minuti da quell’annuncio, volò portandoli fino in Europa, più precisamente in Italia.

Capitan America iniziò a parlare spiegando, con parole semplici e precise, i loro compiti per risolvere quella situazione che li aveva chiamati alle armi.

“La missione è quella di fermare alcuni terroristi che stanno disseminando bombe e droga per il paese. Sam, Thor e Barton fermeranno gli uomini per le strade e si faranno dire la posizione degli ordigni. Natasha, Tony disinnescateli non appena vi daranno le coordinate mentre io e Bucky ci dirigeremo verso la loro base per eliminare la testa dell’organizzazione. Tutto chiaro?”

Lo sguardo deciso di Steve passò su ogni membro della squadra, alla ricerca di un consenso o di una domanda sui loro volti. Si fermò nel guardare la mascella contratta di Bucky assieme a quello sguardo preoccupato e basso, si avvicinò a lui consapevole dei pensieri che, negativi, affollavano la mente del soldato. Gli appoggiò gentilmente una mano sulla spalla e strinse la presa, in quel gesto che significava tutto e niente, era solo un modo dolce per dirgli che erano insieme, erano lì a supportarsi l’un l’altro. Gli sorrise incoraggiandolo. 

“Signore, siamo arrivati a destinazione ma… avaria… sistema… atterraggio compromesso.”

Tony si mosse passando di fianco a Steve e lanciandosi ai comandi per cercare di riattivare il QuinJet. Fallì miseramente obbligando l’aereo veicolo ad un atterraggio di fortuna.

Steve si ritrovò a parlare non appena l’aereo si immobilizzò a terra con un botto che fece inginocchiare tutti.

“State tutti bene?”

Natasha fu la prima a scendere dal mezzo, rotolò andando a tramortire un paio di uomini in divisa che erano venuti ad accoglierli con le armi spianate.

“Datevi una mossa, non ho intenzione di fare tutto io, Tony lascia stare il QuinJet ed attieniti al piano!”

Il piano proseguì tra combattimenti ed imprecazioni mentre, come sottofondo nelle loro orecchie, c’era la continua lamentela di Tony per il suo amato QuinJet.

Si ritrovarono tre ore dopo nel punto dell’atterraggio, provati dalla missione ma tutti sani e salvi. Avevano vinto.

Natasha incrociò le braccia al petto e parlò a nome di tutti.

“Jarvis, chiama Peter e passalo alla linea di Tony, oggi è più fastidioso del solito.”

“Sarà fatto, signorina Natasha.”

“Steve, Bucky cambiatevi, indossate questi abiti e godetevi un pò la città. Staremo qui per altre cinque ore come minimo, in caso vi contatto. E’ ottobre e siamo in Europa. Andate a farvi un giro.”

Steve guardò l’amica con un sopracciglio inarcato. Si alzò dal muretto ed afferrò i vestiti che, era certo, erano stati rubati da qualche parte lì vicino. Aprì la bocca per chiedere spiegazioni, ma la rossa lo precedette zittendolo con un gesto della mano.

“Non sono rubati tranquillo, li ho presi in prestito.”

Steve sbuffò a quella delucidazione, mosse il capo con disapprovazione ed appoggiò le mani sui fianchi aprendo la bocca per parlare ma, nuovamente, fu interrotto dalla donna.

“Non voglio obiezioni Steve, ho imparato dal migliore a risultare introvabile e a nascondermi quindi muto che nessuno vi fermerà per due vestiti e, per una volta, goditi la missione, Capitano.”

La donna, mentre parlava, aveva incrociato gli occhi con quelli di Bucky e gli aveva schiacciato l’occhiolino. Il moro sorrise leggermente abbassando il capo, consapevole di essere stato lui, ai tempi del Soldato d’Inverno, ad insegnare alla donna a risultare invisibile come un fantasma.

Camminarono per le strade con le mani inforcate nelle felpe, i cappelli calati a coprire il loro volto come se fossero degli spacciatori, attenti a non fare troppo casino fino a quando giunsero in una piccola piazzetta.

“Buck…”

Steve allungò il passo raggiungendo il compagno e spingerlo giocosamente con la spalla, non c’era più nessun pericolo e, forse, Natasha aveva ragione nel convincerli a prendersi una breve pausa. Lo guardò con occhi dolci e persi, conosceva Bucky e i pensieri che, sicuramente, stavano vorticando nella sua mente.

Il moro rispose a quel sorriso alzando la linea delle labbra, in una sorta di sogghigno agitato.

L’intera situazione lo metteva in agitazione. L’Europa era uno di quei luoghi che nascondevano fin troppi ricordi appartenuti al Soldato d’Inverno e, Steve, lo sapeva perfettamente.

Un profumo sfizioso raggiunse i loro nasi e, subito, Steve si ritrovò ad afferrare delicatamente il braccio in metallo dell’uomo per trascinarlo con sé, lasciò che la propria mano andasse a scivolare dal braccio fino al polso, obbligando il moro ad estrarre la mano dalla tasca.

“Ho un’idea, vieni con me.”

Bucky non si oppose, lasciò che l’amico lo conducesse attraversando l’intera piazza con passo sicuro, senza mai dividere quelle mani che, ora, si erano intrecciate.

Si erano promessi una vita l’uno di fianco all’altro, fino alla fine dei loro giorni e quello stacco dalla missione non era diverso.

Steve si fermò solo quando arrivò di fronte ad un vecchio venditore ambulante che, lentamente, ruotava una sfera di ferro su una griglia dove il fuoco sembrava divorare quelle piccole pepite scure che rotolavano all’interno della gabbia.

“Due sacchetti, grazie.”

L’anziano guardò le dita dell’uomo ed annuì, molto probabilmente non avrebbe capito nulla di ciò che Steve gli aveva detto se non fosse stato per quel segno.

Dopo pochi minuti Bucky si ritrovò poco distante, seduto su un muretto, tra le mani un sacchetto bollente e uno sguardo interrogativo rivolto a Steve.

“Sono castagne. In una delle tante missioni in questa zona un soldato italiano ce le ha fatte provare. Le raccolse direttamente dall’albero e le fece cuocere proprio come ha fatto quell’anziano signore. Il profumo è inconfondibile.”

Steve si sedette di fronte a lui e rimosse il nero attorno al frutto, si scottò leggermente le dita e ci dovette soffiare sopra per lenire quella sensazione di fastidio. Ridacchiò poi nel notare che, le punte delle proprie dita, erano diventate nere.

“Tieni, assaggia.”

Il frutto venne sospinto verso la bocca di Bucky dalle dita del biondo, le labbra del moro si appoggiarono delicate sulla castagna calda, afferandola poi con i denti e mordendone un pezzo in maniera dubbiosa.

Il volto di Steve era soddisfatto, felice per quell’espressione rilassata che, morso dopo morso, andava a definirsi sul viso del suo Bucky.

“Ti piace?”

Steve si mosse grattandosi la guancia nel chiedere quella breve e concisa domanda, lasciando così un marcato segno scuro sulla pelle chiara.

Bucky ridacchiò continuando a masticare mentre, con calma, allungava la manica della felpa per ripulire il compagno da quello sporco.

“Sì, Stevie. Grazie.”

Si guardarono sorridenti e Steve non si trattenne, si avvicinò al volto di Bucky e, a tradimento, gli rubò un lieve bacio sulle labbra. Assaporò il sapore del compagno assieme a quello dolce delle castagne.

Natasha aveva avuto un’ottima idea.

“Sei un cretino, Steve.”

Fine.

Note:  
Spero che vi sia piaiucta, io amo le castagne con tutta me stessa quindi non potevo non fargliele amare anche a loro <3   
Spero sia chiara e leggibile perchè tra tosse, raffreddore ed influenza direi che è un ottimo giorno per iniziare la challenge xD  
Detto ciò vi lascio sperando che voi continuate a leggere nei giorni a venire!  
Bye bye


	2. Bondage.

E siamo già al secondo giorno! 

Questa storia è stata partorita dalla mia mente malata, diciamo che non sono brava con le cose hard e soprattutto con queste cose quindi vi chiedo pietà per ciò che andrete a leggere qui di seguito, davvero, perdono.

Buona lettura!

  


| 1575 Word | Bondage | Threesome | VM18 | FrostIron |

02 - Bondage . FrostIron

Loki entrò nella stanza aprendo la porta di legno scuro con calma, lasciò che il leggero cigolio di essa si udisse nel silenzio di quelle mura. Un ghigno malefico gli si dipinse sul volto, andando a stirare gli angoli delle labbra e mostrando quei denti perfetti. 

Camminò con passo felpato seguendo uno dei mobili che erano lì presenti, ne sfiorò la superficie lasciando che le lunghe dita affusolate accarezzassero l’unico oggetto poggiato lì sopra. 

Afferrò l’impugnatura in corda intrecciata, stringendo fino a sentirne la consistenza. Lasciò che la frusta scivolasse sul piano, la mosse producendo un inconfondibile e leggerissimo rumore.

“Sei pronto, umano?”

Appoggiò la schiena al muro ritrovandosi ad osservare con malizia quel corpo che, nudo, se ne rimaneva immobile sul suo letto, la pelle di Tony risaltava in contrasto alle lenzuola di raso verde.

Lo aveva bendato e gli aveva messo un collare in cuoio, non si era accontentato ed infine lo aveva ammanettato alla testiera in ferro. Gli aveva ordinato con tono solenne di mettersi a carponi, esposto e silenzioso come piaceva a lui. 

Tony non aveva fatto polemiche, si era lasciato condurre ed aveva ubbidito, in silenzio.

“Sì.”

Loki inarcò un sopracciglio, lasciò che una mano scivolasse tra i lunghi capelli scuri ridacchiando. Il corpo del genio vibrò a quella risata, voglioso. 

Le sua mani passarono ad accarezzare le tre code della frusta in maniera distratta, delicata e quasi erotica, consapevole di non essere visto ma allo stesso tempo, consapevole che ogni minimo rumore avrebbe esteso quella voglia irrefrenabile. 

“Nessuno ti ha detto che potevi parlare, adesso mi toccherà punirti da brava divinità quale sono.”

Si mosse avvicinandosi a quel corpo che, a quelle sue ultime parole, si era messo a tremare d’aspettativa. Stark era eccitato e Loki lo sapeva, lo vedeva perfettamente, a differenza dell’eroe che, bendato, doveva affidarsi  _ solo _ agli altri sensi.

Si avvicinò al letto passando l’indice e il medio lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale di Tony mentre, elegantemente, Loki si sedeva di fianco a lui, accavallando le gambe, delicatamente.

La mano scivolò tra le natiche in una carezza leggera come un soffio di vento, un brivido che portò la pelle di Tony a fremere, elettrica per quella voglia che rimaneva di contatto fisico.

“Sei pronto alla punizione?”

La testa di Loki si voltò per guardare le spalle e notare come l’altro annuisse a quella sua richiesta. 

Si alzò in piedi e portò la frusta tra i denti per sistemarsi i capelli e legarli in una morbida coda di cavallo. Si prese tutto il tempo di cui necessitava per poi riprendere l’arma e lasciarla correre, delicatamente, sulle natiche esposte.

Lasciò che le code sfiorassero quello sfintere che, goloso, si contraeva in attesa di essere riempito da lui. Continuò a muoverle sfiorando i testicoli e facendo contrarre quel membro gonfio di piacere.

Il primo schiocco raggiunse le orecchie di tutti e due con un suono secco. La coscia sinistra era stata colpita con forza dalle code della frusta. Un gemito lasciò subito la bocca dell’uomo, un suono perfettamente mischiato tra il dolore e il piacere, miele per le orecchie del Dio.

La pelle chiara si arrossò, mostrando in maniera netta, il segno di quella violenza passionale.

Fece scorrere le strisce in cuoio sulla carne colpita, delicatamente e senza alcuna fretta, giusto per fare sentire all'altro che quella punizione non era ancora finita, che il doore non sarebbe scemato subito.

Si rigirò quel manico in corda tra le dita ed andò con esso a toccare l'erezione, facendo sussultare l'uomo e tintinnare le manette che lo ancoravano di fronte a lui.

"Apri la bocca."

Loki ridacchiò nel vedere Tony così remissivo, così ubbidiente e sottomesso, uno spettacolo per i suoi occhi.

Una copia del dio gli passò alle spalle con, tra le mani, un dildo di silicone. Si sedette vicino al volto dell'uomo e iniziò lentamente a passarglielo sulle labbra, delicato. 

La lingua di Tony accarezzò quella virilità con attenzione, titubante per la novità ma eccitato per quella dualità che aveva attorno a sé, li sentiva, li percepiva.

La frusta schioccò secca ed impietosa sull'altra coscia e il terzo schiocco giunse violento ad arrossare le natiche contratte.

Un urlo soffocato e vibrante di piacere si levò dalla gola di Stark. La sua erezione si contrasse più volte e Loki si ritrovò a socchiudere gli occhi, alzando il capo e godendosi quel suono con tutti e cinque i sensi.

"Hai appena avuto un orgasmo secco, sono onorato… ma il gioco deve continuare.”

Tony continuò a gemere per alcuni secondi mentre la coppia di Loki si divertiva a torturargli sia la bocca che le cosce.

Il dio si godette la vista del proprio compagno rotto da quel piacere che, però, non aveva trovato sfogo, non si era sfogato facendogli irrigidire tutti i muscoli del corpo e tendere quelle manette che lo tenevano ancorato lì.

Il rumore bagnato che stava producendo il moro nel succhiare e leccare quel dildo era qualcosa di oscenamente erotico. La sua copia si alzò trascinando con sé il membro lasciando respirare il “prigioniero”.

Tony ansimava mentre inarcava maggiormente la schiena alla ricerca di un qualsiasi contatto con il suo aguzzino.

Loki allungò una mano per afferrare l’oggetto assieme al lubrificante che, la sua copia, aveva appena preso dal comodino. 

Appoggiò la frusta sulla sua schiena e lasciò che le code restassero a penzoloni, in modo tale da lasciarle scivolare sulla coscia e sulle ginocchia.

Stappò il boccettino e si versò quel liquido unto sulle mani.

“Dimmi che cosa vuoi veramente…”

Loki avvertì il corpo di Tony vibrare sotto alle proprie mani mentre esse si appoggiavano sul retro del ginocchio e risalivano sfiorando quei segni che facevano bella mostra sulle gambe glabbre.

Afferrò tra le mani la rotondità di quel sedere massaggiandone la carne con cura, piegò il busto mordendo il fianco dell’uomo e lasciandogli un segno evidente.

Un gemito roco e strepitante raggiunse le orecchie del dio che, da bravo sadico e doppiogiochista quale era, ne godette avvertendo l’eccitazione dell’umano iniziare a scorrere anche nelle sue di vene.

“Te… dentro di me.”

La voce uscì flebile e roca. Loki sorrise a quelle quattro semplici parole, era ciò che voleva sentirsi dire, quella brama di lussuria che lo avevano condotto, secoli prima, a giacere con gli umani. 

“Troppo impaziente per i miei gusti.”

Una delle due mani si staccò da quella rotondità per tornare ad afferrare quel dildo che venne lasciato scivolare, a tradimento nello sfintere, aiutato dal lubrificante che, la sua copia, aveva fatto colare lungo tutta la lunghezza del membro in plastica.

“Ops.”

Tony trattenne il fiato gemendo, sul suo volto passò una smorfia di dolore ma il dio non se ne preoccupò molto lasciò scivolare le proprie mani unte sui testicoli accarezzandone la rotondità e tastando quella consistenza ovale. Portò le mani a seguire quella lunghezza che, nonostante il fastidio, non era scemata.

L’indice finì sul glande massaggiandolo con delicatezza, facendo sentire al compagno quel tocco deciso ma rassicurante.

“Se vuoi che io mi fermi, sai cosa dire.”

Tony rimase in silenzio per altri secondi, godendosi quel misto tra dolore e piacere. Loki vedeva come, pian piano, quel corpo si stesse abituando a quell’intrusione forzata, poteva notare il dolore diventare piacere.

“Continua.”

L’angolo delle labbra si inarcò soddisfatto di quell’unica parole che era uscita, decisa e soffiata, da quelle labbra gonfie e grondanti saliva.

Le dita affusolate si spostarono fino a giungere a quel corpo solido che stava violando il corpo del  _ suo  _ compagno, ne afferrò il fondo muovendolo con una leggera oscillazione, portando l’altro a gemere di piacere.

Il concetto di dolore era fragile quanto il gambo delle foglie in pieno autunno, il dolore e il piacere erano spesso divisi da una leggera foschia, una sorta di velo opaco che molti non sapevano cogliere nel loro insieme.

Le cosce di Tony si tesero assieme ai muscoli del corpo, era vicino all’apice di quel miscuglio tra sofferenza e lussuria. Sorrise inarcando il busto per passare, lentamente, la lingua lungo la spina dorsale del suo prigioniero. Gattonò incastrando il corpo contro il suo, spingendo il proprio rigonfiamento contro quelle natiche segnate dalla frusta. Si mosse portando una mano vicino alle sue braccia e terminò la sua risalita con un morso sull’orecchio.

“Sei mille volte meglio di un pensiero erotico che mi vortica nella mente, fammi vedere quanto ti è piaciuto.”

La mano accarezzò quel sedere sodo solcando i testicoli con un movimento abile; impugnò quella verga muovendo il polso facendo esplodere quel piacere che era giunto accompagnato da urla e gemiti carichi di estasi e di disperazione.

Loki allungò una mano sulle manette facendo scattare il meccanismo e permettendo all’uomo di sciogliere i muscoli tesi.

Lo afferrò dal collare e lo strattonò contro il proprio corpo portando entrambe seduti, al centro di quel letto, in cui faceva bella mostra di sé, il frutto della passione del grande Tony Stark.

Gli voltò la faccia facendo combaciare le loro bocche ed esplorare con la lingua l’antro del compagno, gli tolse la benda riuscendo a guardarlo in quegli occhi chiari.

“Dobbiamo farlo più spesso questo giochino, dico sul serio. Non per alzare ancora il livello di diva isterica che sei ma…”

I loro sguardi erano vogliosi, appassionati e sicuri delle loro intenzioni.

Loki sorrise nell’udire quelle parole che, anche con il fiatone, il moro gli stava sussurrando sulle labbra.

“E chi ha mai detto che abbiamo finito?”

Negli occhi di Tony una scintilla di fuoco.

Nel sorriso del Dio, il caos.

Fine… 


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao a tutti!   
Questa terza storiella è abbastanza demenziale,insomma con DeadPool cosa pretendete, le mega storie super tristi o serie? Per quello c'è la Stucky xD  
Questo prompt me lo sono inventato perchè quelli che mi davano le liste del Writober non mi ispiravano! Comunque sia quando, nelle note e nel titolo ci sarà la nota musicale, ecco queste storie saranno nate da prompt inventati da me e dal mio povero cervelletto schizzato!  
Questa storia è ignorante, demenziale e c'è un "leggero" spargimento di sangue ma... tutto nella norma dai!   
Buona lettura!  


  
  
| 866 Parole | Demenziale (?) | Slice of Life | SpideyPool |

♪ Prompt personale ♪

_03\. Proiettile - SpideyPool _

“Massimo sforzo.”

Wade si mosse afferrando le sue amate pistole e spalancando quella porta con un calcio.

Entrò in scena muovendo il collo per prepararsi prima di sparare in testa ai primi due tipi armati che corsero verso di lui. Li guardò cadere a terra con un proiettile nel cranio ma, nonostante ciò, li salutò con la mano mentre trotterellava spensierato verso l’interno di quella struttura.

Evitò un pugno sul volto da qualcuno che si era nascosto alla sua destra, si girò schivandone un altro ed afferrando i testicoli dell’uomo per sbatterlo al muro e sventolare la pistola sotto il suo naso, accarezzandogli la pelle delle guance con la canna dell’arma.

“Dove è TaskMaster, piccolo ed inutile pezzetto di merda?”

Un leggero dolore lo colpì ad un braccio, si voltò notando nella tuta un foro da proiettile, alzò il volto verso colui che aveva osato sparargli. 

Come si era permesso di oltraggiarlo in quel modo? 

Premette il grilletto facendo saltare in aria le cervella del malavitoso che aveva addossato da poco al muro per poi far roteare la pistola sull’indice, imitando blandamente, i cowboy del far west. Sparò colpendo con precisione la fronte dell’uomo. Alzò le braccia al cielo ed urlò, folle nella sua pazzia. 

“Colpo alla testa! Cento punti al signor Pool!”

Camminò riponendo le pistole ed afferrando le sue amate spade, canticchiò gli Wham! mentre avanzava nella sua missione. Tagliò un braccio ad uno, gli spaccò il setto nasale ad un altro, ne fece cadere uno dalle scale ed infine infilzò l’ultimo. 

Si sedette sul cadavere di una di quelle vittime, accavallò le gambe e iniziò a parlare.

“Dove sei Taskmaster! Vieni a giocare con me!”

Sbuffò rotolando lontano da lì e riprendere a camminare urtando, di tanto in tanto, qualche arto amputato.

Si ritrovò incollato al muro, sul suo costume una sostanza vischiosa e bianca…

“SPIDEY!!”

Urlò il nome del supereroe con enfasi, felice di vederlo lì senza alcuna preoccupazione sulla sua condizione.

Il ragazzo scese dal soffitto atterrandogli di fronte con un balzo atletico, gli coprì la bocca con le mani e si guardò attorno con circospezione.

“Stai zitto. Cosa ci fai qui, Wade?”

L’antieroe fece spallucce indicando con la testa un piccolo gruppo di uomini armati che venivano verso di loro. 

“Liberami.”

Spider Man negò con il capo, facendo qualche passo lontano da lui prima di fermarsi e guardarlo, indeciso. Scosse il capo e si lanciò a neutralizzare quella minaccia senza spargimenti inutili di sangue. 

Wade si perse nell’osservare il corpo flessuoso e delicato del giovane sospirando soddisfatto a quella visione.

**“Guarda che culo…”**

_“Vorrei sprofondarci e non uscirne più.”_

_“Chimichanga.”_

Deadpool si ritrovò a guardarsi le spalle annuendo ai tre commenti che venivano dalle voci nella sua testa, avevano pienamente ragione, quel fondoschiena doveva avere una statua tutta sua per l’amor di qualche divinità messicana.

“Avanti ragazzi un po’ di contegno, siamo in missione.”

**“Ci godiamo la vista.”**

_“Puoi giurarci.”_

_“Il mio peluche unicorno?”_

“Wade!”

Alzò lo sguardo a quel richiamo, fissò la maschera del giovane con un sorriso sornione nascosto e cercò di muoversi per andargli incontro, dimenticandosi di essere incollato al muro.

“Sì, amore mio?”

Peter atterrò di fronte a lui, incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò. Innervosito da quella situazione.

“Se Stark vieni a sapere che sei qui, mi elimina dagli Avengers, davvero Wade che diavolo ci fai qui?”

L’uomo spostò il capo verso sinistra, era sicuro di averglielo detto quella mattina… o forse lo aveva detto alla signora anziana alla stazione dei taxi?

“E non mi dire che me l’avevi detto.”

Ok, lo aveva raccontato all’allegra anziana, ora ne era certo.

Peter si mosse a rimuovere quelle ragnatele che tenevano il compagno, aveva appena finito di liberarlo quando, con un movimento veloce, Wade si parò di fronte al suo corpo impugnando la spada e lanciandola contro uno degli scagnozzi di Taskmaster.

Un colpo d'arma da fuoco risuonò tre le mura del corridoio ma Deadpool, abile, tagliò a metà il proiettile che avrebbe altrimenti puntato alla testa di Spiderman.

“Scusa tesoro, me ne occupo io.”

Peter non fece in tempo a fermare l’uomo che quello stava già uccidendo il cecchino, prendendosi in corpo, alcuni colpi di fucile senza battere ciglio.

La testa mozzata rotolò fino ai piedi di Peter e Wade tornò dal giovane cercando con un dito di rimuovere un proiettile che gli era rimasto incastrato nel petto. 

“Vedi, sono a prova di proiettile.”

Pool si tolse la maschera rivelando quel volto tumefatto dall’incidente che lo aveva trasformato in quella massa informe di fattore X e tumori che si rigenerano continuamente. 

Peter si avvicinò a lui, con una camminata rapida, si alzò la maschera sopra al naso e si ritrovò a congiungere le loro labbra in un bacio che sapeva di soddisfazione e di disperazione.

“A cosa devo questo slancio di affetto? Non che mi lamenti.”

**“No assolutamente che non ci lamentiamo.”**

_“Tocca quel culo Pool.”_

_“Careless Whispers.”_

“Mi hai protetto.”

Il volto arrossato di Peter era sprofondato nel petto dell’uomo per aspirare il profumo del suo fidanzato.

“Sei un cretino, Wade.”

L’uomo ridacchiò all’insulto gratuito nei suoi confronti.

“E tu sei doppiamente cretino perché ci stai con un cretino. Ma ti amo anche io.”

Fine.


	4. Love Triangle.

_E siamo solo al quarto giorno yeeee_  
Allora per questa simpatica storia c'è da dire che è un'introspezione di Steve sulle due persone che ha amato, prima Bucky e poi Tony. Quindi sì, tutto è incentrato su loro ma, se leggerete questa cosa, tenete ben presente la presenza e l'importanza di Natasha perchè, nel continuo che arriverà il 9 ottobre, sarà fondamentale <3  
Detto ciò spero che vi piaccia e buona lettura!

  
  
| 1786 parole | Stucky |Introspettivo | Pre End Game |

_04 . Love Triangle._

Aveva perso tutto ciò che aveva di più prezioso.

Per Steve risultava difficile mantenere quell’aria da soldato indistruttibile quando, dentro di sé, aveva la morte e la disperazione di un uomo rotto.

Si sentiva spezzato in due, per la precisione, in tre.

Tre perché in quegli ultimi anni si era ritrovato ad amare e perdere tutto fin troppe volte.

Contrasse i muscoli delle braccia, stringendo le mani in un pugno in grado di spaccare qualsiasi cosa.

A cosa serviva essere diventato un super soldato se non era riuscito a salvarne nemmeno uno?

“Maledizione.”

Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere sul suo volto, pesanti e cariche di ogni singolo frammento del suo cuore. Percorse uno dei tanti corridoio della base, camminò a testa alta cercando di nascondere il tumulto che aveva nello sguardo. Si nascose silenzioso nel giardino interno, lì dove Tony aveva ricreato un piccolo paesaggio naturale con dell’acqua che scorreva e dei piccoli alberelli.

Doveva trasmettergli calma quel posto? Pensavano davvero che quella semplicità avrebbe colmato la voragine che aveva dentro? 

Si leccò le labbra in un movimento lento e pacato, quasi a godersi quella carezza, riportando così alla memoria il volto sorridente di Bucky, quel gesto apparteneva a lui…

Il leccarsi le labbra prima di morderle, quando erano soli, prima della guerra e, quando lo aveva ritrovato, succedeva quando i demoni nella testa del moro lo lasciavano respirare, permettendogli di rilassarsi e di amarlo.

“Ehi, Steve.”

Natasha lo prese alla sprovvista, silenziosa ma rassicurante con la sua presenza; si passò le mani sul volto cercando di ricomporsi inutilmente.

“Scusa… avete notizie di Tony?”

La rossa si sedette vicino a lui, gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e appoggiò la testa con delicatezza sulla sua spalla. I corti capelli biondi avevano già iniziato a lasciare spazio al rosso naturale, anche Natasha come lui aveva perso degli amici e Steve era a conoscenza del rapporto tra lei e Bucky, durante il suo periodo più buio.

“Non sei invincibile, hai tutte le ragioni del mondo per piangere.”

Il calore che proveniva da quei semplici tocchi fecero ricominciare lo scorrere delle lacrime,. Nessun fremito o singhiozzo, era un pianto silenzioso come lo era stato il suo amore per Bucky e poi per Tony.

La spia sapeva tutto di loro, del loro travagliato rapporto ed era, forse, l’unica che poteva veramente capire ciò che si nascondeva sotto la spessa corazza di Capitan America.

“Sfogati, Steve. Non ti fa bene tenerti tutto dentro.”

I loro occhi si incrociarono, addolorati ma complici. Annuì torturandosi le mani, chiuse le palpebre e respirò a pieni polmoni alla ricerca delle parole giuste.

“Ho amato Bucky fin da quando ero solo un ragazzino magro e preso di mira dai bulli. Era il mio eroe, Nat.”

Si prese un attimo cercando, inutilmente, di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che gli impedivano di vedere chiaramente ciò che aveva attorno.

“Quando è partito per il fronte mi sono sentito perso, solo e abbandonato senza quel sorriso canzonatorio vicino a me. L’ho ritrovato e l’ho perso nuovamente. L’ho visto cadere dal treno con la sua mano a pochi centimetri dalla mia.”

Abbassò il capo incassandolo tra le possenti spalle, un uomo in mille e più pezzi.

“Vuoi la verità, Nat? Quando ho deciso di salvare tutta quella gente, ibernandomi assieme a quell’aereo di fattura Hydra l’ultimo pensiero è andato a lui, sotto la foto di Peggy c’era quella di Bucky, nascosta al mondo intero.”

_Aveva aperto quell’orologio guardando la fotografia che aveva, appositamente, inserito all’interno del quadrante. Aveva serrato gli occhi addolorato mentre, con l’unghia di un dito, aveva rimosso il volto femminile di Peggy guardando quel secondo volto che apparteneva alla persona più importante della sua vita._

_Il suo Bucky, il suo eroe, il suo migliore amico, il suo amante e il suo unico amore._

_Lui non c'era più, lo aveva vendicato ed ora non aveva più motivo per restare al mondo._

_“Ti vengo a prendere, Buck.”_

_Aveva socchiuso gli occhi e aveva ripensato a lui, lo aveva visto cadere da quel treno con i suoi stessi occhi, la disperazione di vederselo scivolare dalle mani, così vicino ma non abbastanza per afferrarlo._

_La vendetta contro teschio rosso aveva appagato in parte un po’ del dolore che aveva dentro, aveva dato un mezzo per accettare l’addio forzato e insensato._

Il destino era stato magnanimo e spietato allo stesso tempo, li aveva divisi e li aveva resi nemici per poi farli ricongiungere. Due persone diverse, due spiriti temprati ma fragili, due anime collassate.

“Quando mi sono svegliato mi sono ritrovato da solo in un mondo che non mi apparteneva più…”

Natasha lo guardò con occhi consapevoli e tristi, conosceva la sensazione di non appartenere ad un posto in particolare, quella sensazione di non avere nessun luogo in cui fare ritorno.

Steve si ritrovò a ridacchiare nervoso mentre guardava il lento scorrere dell’acqua, in silenzio, nel rumore dei suoi pensieri.

“Mi sono avvicinato a Tony, con calma e con attenzione, l’ho conosciuto nonostante i nostri iniziali attriti e lentamente ci siamo avvicinati fino a quando ci siamo baciati.”

_Loki era stato rimandato ad Asgard insieme a Thor da alcuni mesi e, in una tranquillissima serata di primavera, aveva ricevuto una telefonata da parte di Tony._

_<Hei Capitan Ghiacciolo, che hai da fare questa sera?>_

_Il soldato aveva sorriso con allegria. Quando passava del tempo da solo con il filantropo, gli pareva di avere vicino qualcuno che lo capiva e che lo aiutava con quella sprezzante ironia e quell’egoismo smisurato che lo contraddistingueva._

_Quella sera si erano trovati in un vecchio pub a bere, seduti ad un tavolino ridendo mentre si scambiano occhiate languide che lasciavano ben poco all’immaginazione. Era desiderio quello che avevano nei loro occhi._

_Erano usciti da lì e Tony, da bravo megalomane quale era, lo aveva fatto salire in macchina e lo aveva condotto a vedere le “stelle”, in un punto sperduto in mezzo al niente._

_Steve si era ritrovato a sorridere ricordandosi che Bucky usava quell’espressione prima di stare con lui, diceva così quando doveva vantarsi di aveva portato una ragazza da qualche parte per fare sesso._

La scusa più vecchia del mondo, Stevie._ così l’aveva definita Bucky quando, dopo anni, erano diventati amanti._

_“Le stelle, Stark? Ti facevo più originale…”_

_Usò quel tono scherzoso e spudorato che non apparteneva nemmeno a lui, quelle parole e quei sorrisi appartenevano alla memoria del suo amato Buck._

_Forse poteva sembrare un inganno ma, in quel preciso istante, lontano dalle luci della città e seduto sul sedile vicino a Tony, gli sembrava tutto perfetto, giusto._

_Si guardarono avvicinando i volti e lasciando che le loro bocche si toccassero in un bacio casto, un leggero sfregamento di carne che, presto, sfociò in tutt’altro._

“Il ritorno di Bucky ti ha destabilizzato ed era palese, ma mai avrei pensato di sentirtelo dire, insomma tu e Tony… c’era una scommessa tra gli altri.”

Steve guardò la rossa sorridendo e scuotendo il capo, divertito ma soprattutto grato alla donna che era riuscita a farlo sorridere con quelle poche parole.

“Lo so, ho sempre saputo della scommessa. Fu Tony a dirmi che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se la nostra relazione rimaneva nascosta ma, aggiunse anche, che non avrebbe mai permesso che Fury vincesse una scommessa alle sue spalle.”

Lo sguardo di Natasha si fece divertito a quella confessione, aprì la bocca pronta ma decise di non commentare, rimanendo in silenzio.

Il volto di Steve tornò serio perdendosi nuovamente in quello sconforto che lo stava trascinando verso il basso.

“Ho protetto Bucky riducendomi a combattere Tony, fermo nelle mie convinzioni.”

Sbuffò passandosi nervoso una mano tra i capelli per poi, andare a stringere i propri pantaloni cercando di alleviare quel dolore che pareva divorarlo.

“Steve, è stata una serie di casualità, anche i genitori di Tony…”

Scosse il capo prima di guardare negli occhi l’amica e parlare, coprendo le ultime parole che morirono sulle labbra di lei.

“Non rimpiango di averlo salvato, mi è andata bene perchè l’Hydra lo teneva sotto controllo, poteva non essere manipolato e io gli avrei creduto lo stesso e… non capisci Nat che ero disposto a mandare tutto all’aria per lui? Ho lasciato lo scudo, ho calpestato Tony come il peggior scarto, ho... “

Alzò gli occhi verso l’alto, sospirando prima di aprire la bocca e sbuffare verso il nulla.

“Quando eravamo in Alaska, Tony mi ha parlato e ha usato il passato... le sue parole mi risuonano ancora nelle orecchie. Bucky è mio amico, gli ho detto come se fosse la cosa più innocente da dire, nonostante lui sapesse quello che c'era stato tra me e lui. Aveva la morte negli occhi quando mi ha guardato e ha sussurrato che anche lui lo _era....”_

Aveva usato il passato, in quel momento aveva già annientato tutto senza lasciargli modo di parlare e di spiegare. Non aveva dato tempo a Steve di risolvere il labirinto di domande e di dubbi che aveva in testa.

“Li ho amati tutti e due, Nat.”

Lo disse in modo serio, grave, in quel giardino. 

“Li amo tutt’ora, nella stessa quantità e sarà una cosa egoistica da dire, soprattutto per ciò che è successo tra loro, ma…”

Si guardò attorno muovendo gli occhi velocemente, alla ricerca di qualche oggetto da puntare e in cui perdere quel pensiero che stava scivolando dalle sue labbra e dalla sua mente.

“Vorrei con tutto me stesso che andassero d’accordo. Vorrei svegliarmi la mattina e trovarli di fianco a me, felici. Se solo Tony mi avesse lasciato spiegare, se solo Tony avesse conosciuto il vero Bucky...”

Nat gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena accarezzandone i muscoli energicamente, in una sorta di silenzioso aiuto. Lasciò che Steve si prendesse il suo tempo, il suo spazio nella memoria sofferente delle due uniche persone che aveva amato e che aveva perso.

“Si sarebbero piaciuti, avrebbero discusso ne sono più che certo, ma avrebbero trovato un compromesso. Sono più simili di quanto immaginano.”

Natasha si ritrovò a guardare, immobile, il grande Capitan America crollare, distruggersi nei meandri di quella dolce visione.

Steve si portò le mani di fronte agli occhi e si piegò su se stesso. Ormai, non aveva più lacrime da versare, non aveva più nulla.

Bucky lo aveva chiamato, sussurrando il suo nome, prima di diventare cenere tra le foglie. 

Tony era disperso, forse cenere o forse solo un cadavere come molti altri.

La rossa lo abbracciò ritrovandosi, incredibilmente, a piangere anche lei per quella sofferenza e quella solitudine che si insidiava anche dentro di lei.

“Sistemeremo tutto, insieme, come abbiamo sempre fatto, Steve.”

Nella mente del Capitano una frase si fece largo, qualcosa che apparteneva al passato e che non aveva più senso ma che gli martellava la testa…

_-...insieme, fino alla fine della linea.-_

_Continua il 9 ottobre <3_


	5. Chapter 5

Ciao a tutti,

breve e nemmeno riletta. Chiedo perdono perché ieri è stata una giornata impegnativa sotto un aspetto ed oggi lo sarà per un altro. Quindi godetevela e ciao!  
  
  


| 676 parole | Angst | FrostIron | 

05- Fantasma . FrostIron

Capitan Marvel era riuscita a salvarlo. 

L'aveva raggiunto fino alla fine dell'universo.

Il ritorno in quella che, una volta, chiamavano casa era stato drammatico; Loki l’aveva visto arrancare verso casa, aiutato da Steve e conciato male, in un modo così distrutto da fargli inarcare elegantemente un sopracciglio, quasi temendo che si rompesse al solo tocco. Tony era magro e debole ma non aveva perso quella scintilla negli occhi della quale, tempo prima, si era invaghito.

Lo guardò con occhi tristi, Loki ormai era solo un fantasma, un’essenza invisibile che vagava in quella dimensione, alla ricerca di un modo per redimere la propria anima e poter passare oltre.

Li seguì all'interno assistendo, silenzioso, a quegli scambi di battute. Seguì il compagno fino alla camera da letto dove, Pepper, lo stava aiutando a sdraiarsi.

Incrociò le braccia al petto e si ritrovò ad ascoltare le parole che, deboli, lasciarono la bocca di Tony.

“Pepper… ho perso il ragazzino, l’ho… si è dissolto tra le mie mani, dovevi vedere la sua espressione…”

La donna aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli il capo amorevolmente sorridendogli, addolorata a quella notizia e consapevole di quanto Tony ci tenesse a quel giovane. 

Tony alzò le braccia e si guardò le mani, gli occhi spalancati e colmi di lacrime, forse in una blanda imitazione degli stessi gesti che Peter aveva compiuto prima di dissolversi.

L’uomo chiuse gli occhi e Loki si ritrovò ad osservarlo, a leggere quel dolore che quei piccoli gesti gli stavano riportando alla memoria: quelle piccole rughe che si erano formate sulla fronte, la bocca tirata in una smorfia sofferente… 

La voce di Tony tornò, dopo un lieve colpo di tosse, curiosa e con un briciolo di speranza.

“Avete notizie dei nostri dei?”

La donna negò a quella domanda e Loki si ritrovò immobile a guardare quelle lacrime che, violente, iniziarono ad affiorare dagli occhi dell’uomo che, in quel momento, sembrava fatto di creta.

Le seguì nella loro silenziosa caduta ritrovandosi ad odiare, per una volta, la sua ambiguità. Lui che era il dio dell’inganno era caduto in quello che poteva essere considerato come un complicato sortilegio, qualcosa di crudele che gli mostrava il lato peggiore di quell'amore. 

Loki si morse le labbra, addolorato, aveva perso tutto e non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di goderselo. Era sarcastico sapere che proprio lui, che di tempo ne aveva a disposizione, non ne aveva avuto abbastanza.

Aspettò che Pepper se ne andasse via prima di camminare, impalpabile, verso quel corpo che era ancora scosso dai tremori del pianto.

Allungò una mano con l’intenzione di farsi notare, di farsi sentire lì, vivo e vicino a lui…

Si bloccò, fermandosi e ritirando quell’arto come scottato. Lui era morto, non poteva farsi vedere, non poteva essere visto...

Thanos gli aveva spezzato il collo promettendogli che non sarebbe mai più riuscito a tornare in vita, gli aveva tolto tutto ciò che era in suo potere portandolo alla pagliacciata di un pugnale puntato contro un folle titano, armato di ben tre gemme dell'infinito.

Indietreggiò poggiando una mano sulla scrivania alle sue spalle, toccò una matita che, lentamente, iniziò a rotolare cadendo a terra con un leggero tonfo. 

Si ritrovò a seguirne, curioso, la discesa ritrovandosi ad alzare il capo verso lo sguardo dell’uomo che, anche sdraiato nel letto, aveva visto quella penna rotolare a terra.

“L-Loki?”

Era un fantasma e ne era pienamente consapevole ma si ritrovò, inconsciamente, ad alzare lo sguardo per puntarlo in quegli occhi di cui si era innamorato.

Aveva sperato di vedersi riflesso in quelle iridi ma ci trovò solo la confusione e il caos.

Si avvicinò a lui con passo calmo, evitò quella matita e si chinò sul suo capezzale per scoccargli, silenzioso, un bacio sulla fronte mentre sussurrava parole che aveva già rivolto al fratello tempo prima.

“Stai tranquillo Stark, il sole sorgerà ancora su di noi, alla fine dei tempi, alla fine di tutto.”

Tony si portò una mano alla fronte nell’avvertire su di sé quel lieve contatto, un bacio d’aria fredda, un calore che non poteva sapere d’altri se non di Loki.  


Fine.


	6. Promemoria.

Eccomi qui, non ancora in ritardo!   
Godetevi questa corta storiella demenziale perchè insomma se c'è Pool c'è ignoranza!  
Ciao!  


  
| 686 Parole | SpideyPool | Demenziale |

06 - Promemoria . SpideyPool

Peter si ritrovò a sbuffare, nervoso ed agitato per la situazione in cui era finito. Incrociò le braccia al petto, incredulo di essere stato davvero così sciocco da credere che Wade si ricordasse del loro appuntamento al cinema.

Erano due anni che stavano assieme, due anni in cui Peter aveva sempre compreso i "problemi" del suo compagno anzi, lo amava proprio per quelli ma… 

Aveva fatto di tutto per aiutarlo a ricordarsi quell'appuntamento: dalla sveglia sul cellulare, ai promemoria in giro per casa, fino ai post It attaccati dentro la tuta.

Non aveva saputo inventarsi altro, Wade era un caso perso.

Erano già passate quasi due ore dall'orario che avevano prestabilito per incontrarsi e, di Pool, nemmeno l'ombra.

Gli aveva scritto, l'aveva chiamato circa quindici volte ma non era servito a nulla.

Peter si ritrovò a scuotere il capo ed imprecare tra i denti, tamburelló la suola della scarpa sull'asfalto del marciapiede ed abbassò il capo, sconfitto.

Portò le mani ad infilarsi nelle tasche della felpa rossa che, per la cronaca, non apparteneva nemmeno a lui, era troppo grande e calda ma aveva addosso il profumo della pelle di Wade.

"Fa niente."

Si mise a camminare verso casa, verso camera sua dove avrebbe potuto piangere lontano dagli occhi di sua zia May e lontano da Wade.

Peter sapeva che l'uomo non lo faceva apposta, non se ne ricordava per via di quel tumore che, minuto dopo minuto, gli mangiava il cervello e lo ricostruiva in un ciclo continuo ed infinito, ma ogni volta faceva male.

I suoi sensi di ragno si attivarono dopo pochi secondi, raddrizzò il capo voltandosi giusto in tempo per vedere un taxi sterzare con una frenata che lasciò le scie nere delle gomme sull’asfalto grigio.

Dal finestrino del passeggero se ne uscì a mezzo busto Wade che, con destrezza, salì sul tetto imprecando in tutte le lingue a lui conosciute.

“Scendi dal tetto del mio Taxi, coglione!”

“Statti zitto, pezzo di lardo! Sto cercando di dichiararmi alla mia dolce metà!”

L’uomo nel mezzo fece la retro con violenza, facendo rotolare l’uomo in tuta di spandex sul metallo freddo e facendolo cadere sul cofano del mezzo.

Deadpool imbracciò la pistola e la puntò sul vetro dell’auto insultando l’autista che, nel frattempo, aveva fermato il taxi e aveva tolto le mani del volante, terrorizzato.

“Ti ho scelto solo perchè il mio amico Dopinder non era disponibile…”

Si fermò da quel discorso che, molto probabilmente, non aveva alcun senso per l’autista e continuò come se nulla fosse.

“E sai perchè Dopinder non c’è? Perchè sta nascondendo un cadavere quindi levati dalle palle, sorcio di un tassista senza palle che non sei altro.”

Deadpool si raddrizzò sul cofano dell’auto e saltò giù con un movimento fluido e quasi delicato, guardò Peter e lo salutò muovendo la mano come un bambino.

Cercò nella sua tuta ricoperta di sangue qualcosa, si infilò una mano nei pantaloni fino ad estrarre un post-it che, oltre al colore rossastro, aveva anche un foro di proiettile.

“Visto? Sono arrivato.”

Peter si avvicinò a lui quando il taxi si allontanò, lo guardò non riuscendo nemmeno a contare i fori da proiettile che, quella nuova tuta, aveva.

“Sì, lo so che te lo stai chiedendo ma giuro che sono finito in mezzo ad una sparatoria, ero casualmente lì e quello stupido tassista non sa guidare… Ci credi che si è messo a urlare perché mi stavo riattaccando una mano?”

Peter sorrise a quel parlare senza alcun senso, Wade era fatto così, non si accorgeva nemmeno di ciò che faceva o diceva.

“Sei un imbecille, di dimensioni bibliche.”

Wade tolse la maschera e la lasciò cadere a terra. Afferrò la vita del giovane e se lo tirò vicino, facendo collidere i loro corpi in una posa da scadente film romantico.

“Ti amo, Peter, con tutto il mio corpo, lo senti?”

Peter arrossì allontandosi da lui con le guance in fiamme per via di quel rigonfiamento che aveva avvertito attraverso la tuta del compagno contro la propria gamba. 

Ecco cosa amava di Wade Wilson: l’imprevedibilità e la sincerità di tutto ciò che gli passava in testa.

Fine.


	7. Bagno Caldo.

Volevate l'angst eccovelo qui!   
Spero che le parole siano giuste =)  
Spero vi piaccia! Buona lettura!  
  
  
  
| 1800 parole | Stucky | Angst | Fluff |

  
07 - Bagno Caldo . Stucky

“Siamo dentro, attenetevi al piano. Passo e chiudo.”

Bucky passò di fianco a Steve, il fucile spianato e le ginocchia piegate ad attutire il suono dei passi. Erano in un edificio abbandonato e dovevano metterlo in sicurezza; la tecnologia di Stark sembrava non funzionare, era come se si spegnesse una volta passato il cancello esterno, impedendo l’eliminazione dei bersagli tramite le armature.

Avevano indossato gli auricolari e avevano iniziato a camminare, si mossero come se fossero stati in guerra, silenziosi e coordinati più che mai.

Si guardarono e Steve segnalò una direzione con l’indice e il medio, un gesto che fece annuire Bucky prima di imboccare la direzione indicatagli senza fare domande o chiedere spiegazioni; avrebbe eseguito qualsiasi comando impartito da Steve, anche a costo della morte.

Proseguì, attento a non urtare nessun oggetto che giaceva a terra, respirò più lentamente in modo da non far troppo rumore e regolarizzò il battito cardiaco per amplificare i propri sensi.

Era un assassino specializzato, non l’ultimo arrivato.

Il leggero gocciolare di una tubatura lo portò a spostare lo sguardo verso la sua destra, il movimento rapido di un topo lo obbligò a spostare il peso nella medesima direzione per notare la piccola creatura che se ne stava su due zampe ad osservarlo muovendo le vibrisse curioso.

La sua suola sul pavimento pieno di calcinacci emetteva un suono che, per quanto fosse leggero, pareva immenso nelle sue orecchie.

Si bloccò avvertendo, in quel nuovo silenzio un pericolo imminente, una sensazione sinistra che strisciò su di lui con prepotenza.

Appoggiò un ginocchio a terra aprendo e chiudendo il braccio di metallo, pronto a combattere contro qualsiasi pericolo ci fosse in quel posto.

“желание...” Longing Brama

Bucky si ritrovò a scattare. Si alzò in piedi avvertendo subito il battito del proprio cuore accelerare, nervoso per quella parola sussurrata dal niente. Si voltò alla ricerca della voce che pareva essersi insinuata nella sua testa, di nuovo.

“ ржавые…” Rusted Arrugginito

Non poteva accadere di nuovo, Shuri aveva rimosso ogni briciolo di Hydra dalla sua testa, ne era certo, ma allora perché quelle due parole parevano scuoterlo così tanto nel profondo?

Aprì la bocca, cercando di parlare, di richiamare l’unica ancora che lo aveva tenuto in vita fino a quel preciso istante: Steve.

“Семнадцать…” Seventeen Diciassette

“S-Steve…”

La voce gli uscì strozzata, la sua gola non voleva collaborare mentre gli occhi si chiudevano e si aprivano alla ricerca di un’allucinazione che pareva, però, non esserci.

“рассвет…” DayBreak Alba

Imbracciò il fucile girando su se stesso.

Vide una figura di sfuggita, quel qualcuno che stava pronunciando la sequenza, qualcuno che era riuscito ad avere tra le mani il taccuino rosso con la stella nera.

Bucky iniziò a correre, inseguì l’ombra e cercò di starle dietro, passo dopo passo, angolo dopo angolo.

Era veloce ma, almeno, aveva interrotto la sequenza delle dieci parole.

Saltò una trave e sfondò una parete in legno marcio rotolando a terra con il fiato corto. Si guardò intorno notando che, molto probabilmente, aveva raggiunto il centro di quel complesso disabitato.

Avvertì l’aria spostarsi alle sue spalle, ma quando si voltò fu troppo tardi per parare completamente il colpo.

Chiunque fosse, quell’ombra era forte, veloce e scaltra oltre che silenziosa. Bucky cadde a terra cercando di rialzarsi con uno scatto.

L’ombra non gli permise di rimettersi in piedi e lo colpì alle costole con un calcio che lo fece rotolare verso quello che, una volta, doveva essere il vano ascensore.

Cercò di rialzarsi in piedi, ma quando alzò lo sguardo si ritrovò a scontrarsi con quel quaderno dalla copertina rossa: non vedeva il volto di quell’uomo ma nella sua testa si susseguirono tutti i volti che avevano impugnato quell’oggetto. 

Si bloccò, incapace di reagire.

Negli occhi sentiva il panico dilagare e nelle orecchie il suono secco delle parole che, nel frattempo, avevano ricominciato a essere pronunciate.

“ печка…” Fornace

Bucky chiuse gli occhi sofferente, si voltò guardando quel vuoto che, in quel momento, pareva meno pericoloso della sequenza, che gli faceva meno paura un volo verso l’ignoto che dieci semplici parole.

Si portò le mani alle orecchie negando con il capo, incapace di muovere quei pochi passi e reagire di fronte alle sillabe in russo.

“Basta… ti prego… no.”

Gemette disperato.

“ девять…” Nine Nove

Barcollò prima di riuscire ad alzarsi in piedi, si mise in ginocchio e raddrizzò la schiena con gli occhi chiusi, serrati per la disperazione avvertendo ogni lettera scorrergli nelle vene.

Avvertì lo spostamento di fronte a sé, lasciò che le palpebre si alzassero prima di contrarre i muscoli e sentire quel calcio che lo investiva con tutta la potenza di un tir in corsa.

Quello sconosciuto lo aveva distratto, lo aveva condotto dove voleva lui per poi spingerlo, con tutta la violenza possibile, in quel buco per ascensori.

“STEVE!”

La voce gli uscì chiara e perfetta, non era un urlo ma un segnale, un modo per dire al compagno che era successo qualcosa, di stare in guardia. 

Cadde avvertendo il fiato venire meno per quella caduta, urtò alcune travi ed alcuni legni sentendo gli ematomi che, man mano andavano a formarsi sul corpo. Raggiunse il fondo cercando di usare il braccio metallico come uno scudo, ma l’impatto fu comunque forte e doloroso.

_“Bu...Bucky! Non… ti sen... sei?”_

La sua caduta aveva alzato una quantità elevata di polvere, si coprì la bocca con un braccio e, ad ogni movimento, un gemito di dolore si levò lasciando la sua bocca contratta.

Tossì un paio di volte annaspando anche per il dolore che proveniva dalle costole, cercò di riprendere fiato prima di alzarsi. Mosse un braccio cercando di mettersi seduto, mugugnò sofferente prima di portare il braccio metallico all’orecchio e premere la ricetrasmettente per cercare un contatto con l’amico.

“Steve… mi ha spinto nel vano dell’ascensore.”

L’auricolare grattò obbligando il moro a rimuoverlo dall’orecchio, per poi riavvicinarlo per sentire la voce di Sam.

“Bucky abbiamo recuperato il capitano, dove diavolo sei?”

Uscì da quella struttura con un braccio poggiato sulle costole e con Sam di fianco a lui che lo aiutava a camminare. Più usciva da quel posto e più la sua testa cercava un nesso logico tra tutto quello che era appena accaduto.

Steve corse verso di lui, in volto la preoccupazione.

“Buck che è successo?”

Sam si allontanò permettendo al capitano di prendere il suo posto contro il fianco del soldato.

Il silenzio si fece spazio tra loro, Bucky non voleva dirgli cosa era appena successo, non senza aver avuto delle conferme da parte di Shuri. Prese un leggero respiro prima di parlare al compagno.

“Possiamo… possiamo andare in Wakanda per un paio di giorni?”

Steve lo guardò, curioso ma rispettoso di quella domanda, si conoscevano fin troppo e Steve sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non andava nello sguardo dell’amico.

“Ora?”

Bucky annuì puntando i propri occhi in quelli sfumati di verde di Steve, aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire da Shuri che andava tutto bene, che l’influenzamento da parte dell’Hydra non esisteva più dentro di lui, ne aveva bisogno.

...

“Steve, vai a preparare un bagno caldo per tutti e due. Ci penso io qui.”

Shuri non lo aveva lasciato entrare, si era imposta sicura di fronte alla porta non appena aveva visto Bucky con quell’espressione spaesata e distrutta in volto.

Aveva chiuso le porte e aveva semplicemente ascoltato il moro, lo aveva analizzato e messo alla prova.

“Va da lui, rilassati, Lupo Bianco. Non c’è nulla che non va in te, è stata molto probabilmente una memoria muscolare. Di sicuro il tizio era dell’Hydra o ha sentito la registrazione di quando Zeno ha usato la sequenza e conosceva la tua paura. Non ti condizioneranno mai più, te lo giuro.”

Lo abbracciò senza preavviso e lui si lasciò avvolgere in quell’abbraccio che portava, nella sua mente, la stessa calma che provava quando la madre di Steve lo abbracciava, una sorta di pace interiore.

“Devo delle spiegazioni a Steve quindi… sì, vado da lui.”

Bucky raggiunse la camera che gli era stata assegnata, bussò prima di entrare con gli occhi bassi e l’inconscia paura di avere a che fare con il suo compagno. 

“Steve…”

Lo chiamò in modo delicato, in un sussurro quasi inudibile, il richiamo echeggiò all’interno delle quattro mura che li circondavano.

“Sono qui, Buck.”

Steve uscì dal bagno vestito con una tuta e una canottiera bianca, al collo le placche di riconoscimento.

Sorrise nel notare come Steve gli stesse lasciando il suo spazio, stava aspettando una sua mossa.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e allungò il passo fino a lui, permettendo all’altro di abbracciarlo, appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla con un leggero gemito di dolore, un suono che uscì spontaneo dalle sue labbra per via delle botte che la caduta gli aveva lasciato addosso.

“Avanti, ora ci liberiamo di questi vestiti sporchi, do un’occhiata veloce alle ferite e ci facciamo un bel bagno caldo. Insieme.”

Amava Steve, lo amava perché non lo forzava mai, nemmeno di fronte alle situazioni che, era consapevole, dall’esterno apparissero spesso insensate.

La casacca fu il primo strato a cadere a terra; la maglia bianca sotto ad essa aveva alcune gocce di sangue qua e là.

“Bucky…” 

Sotto alla maglietta gli ematomi erano diventati già scuri, violacei ed evidenti.

Steve lo lasciò per un attimo per recuperare il disinfettante e del cotone, per pulire delicatamente le lesioni.

Bucky si slacciò i pantaloni e si sedette sul letto cercando di spogliarsi da solo e fallendo miseramente, non riusciva quasi nemmeno a piegarsi dal dolore.

“Ti spoglio io.”

Steve gli arrivò vicino, aiutandolo con le scarpe e con i calzoni, guardandolo poi dal basso, preoccupato ma rispettoso di quel silenzio.

“Spogliati Steve, so che di solito te lo dico per fare altro ma…”

La voce di Bucky si interruppe, forse realizzando di quanto dovesse sembrare patetico nel non riuscire a raccontare al suo Steve cosa fosse successo.

Il capitano si alzò in piedi rimuovendo la canotta e slacciando i pantaloni mostrandosi nella sua totale nudità. Uno spettacolo di cui pochi potevano assistere, pensò sorridendo l’ex sergente.

Rimasero nudi l’uno di fronte all’altro, indossando solo le medagliette.

Steve aiutò Bucky ad immergersi nell’enorme vasca da bagno per poi entrare anche lui, al suo fianco, pronto ad aiutarlo.

Bucky si appoggiò sul petto del biondo e si lasciò cullare da quel profumo così particolare e buono, Steve per lui sapeva di casa e di sicurezza. Chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a raccontargli ciò che era successo, incapace di bloccare le lacrime e quella paura che lo avevano sopraffatto.

“Steve le ho sentite, ho sentito alcune delle parole, in russo e… mi sono sentito morire. Ho provato a chiamarti ma non ci sono riuscito, la voce era…”

Steve lo abbracciò cullandolo nell’acqua calda che li avvolgeva, lì, in quella grande vasca, pelle contro pelle. Steve gli depositò alcuni leggeri baci sulla testa, delicato ed innamorato dell’amico che aveva passato l’intera gioventù a prendersi cura di lui.

“Sono qui... Siamo qui.”

Fine.


	8. Biting.

Eccoci qui con un’altra cosa un po’ hot tra Tony e Loki!   
L'ho revisionata di fretta quindi non so quanto è corretta ma spero sia leggibile <3

Ditemi cosa ne pensate! ciaooo!!  


| 1207 parole | VM18 | FrostIron | 

08\. Biting . FrostIron 

Si sistemò la camicia chiudendo i gemelli sui polsi con destrezza ed indossò la giacca in automatico. Decise che quella mattina la cravatta sarebbe rimasta nel suo armadio e non si specchiò nemmeno preferendo voltarsi per guardare quella figura che, nella penombra della stanza, rimaneva sdraiata scomposta e con i capelli sciolti.

La figura longilinea si mosse mugugnando mentre si girava nel letto scoprendo la pelle nuda delle cosce e della schiena.

“Continua a dormire... io vado ad una riunione. Ci vediamo dopo.”

Si incamminò con eleganza uscendo dalla stanza e dirigendosi verso la sala riunioni, inforcando gli occhiali da sole con i suoi soliti movimenti sprezzanti.

Raggiunse tutti gli altri Avengers, era in ritardo e ne era più che consapevole ma, a dirla tutta, non gli importava. 

“Buon giorno, Vendicatori. Monocolo ci sei anche tu!”

Fury lo fulminò con lo sguardo per poi alzare un sopracciglio e sbuffare, consapevole dell’inutilità di discutere con Tony sul suo ritardo.

Vide Natasha picchiare il gomito nel fianco di Barton, le due spie lo guardarono prima di ridacchiare e scambiarsi dei soldi in modo losco.

Pepper si alzò dalla sua sedia, si sistemò l’abito blu che indossava e lo raggiunse, si tolse la sciarpa per metterla al collo dell’uomo e parlargli sottovoce.

“Ne parliamo dopo, tieni la sciarpa.”

La riunione era, alla fine, solo un modo per monitorarli tutti quanti e, quando Fury decise che poteva bastare, Pepper afferrò Tony per una mano e lo trascinò con sé.

“Tony hai un morso sul collo senza contare la miriade di succhiotti e… dimmi che l’alone che hai intorno al collo non è il segno di un collare.”

Si fermarono in una caffetteria ed ordinarono due caffè per poi sedersi in un tavolino appartato.

“Sì, è un collare e, a dirla tutta, ho i segni di una frusta sul mio corpo e un morso sul fianco, ma stanno già scomparendo...”

Pepper lo guardò meravigliata fino ad un certo punto, conosceva benissimoTony e ci era anche stata assieme, ma a lei personalmente non aveva mai proposto nulla di troppo spinto se non qualche volta un paio di manette. Annuì a quella presa di coscienza, Tony non aveva mai avuto segreti per lei e lui non sapeva nasconderle nulla.

“Allora, chi è la sfortunata?”

Tony alzò un sopracciglio divertito a quella domanda o affermazione che fosse.

“Come puoi dire sfortunata? Se a te non piace, c’è gente che paga per fare certe cose.”

_Era scivolato dentro di lui con facilità, era rimasto immobile mentre con le mani afferrava lo strato di cuoio che solcava il suo collo, gli aveva infilato le dita tra il collare e il pomo d’Adamo accarezzandone la pelle._

_Seguì con gli occhi l’uomo piegare il busto ed assestare la prima energica spinta, sprofondando maggiormente nelle sue viscere. Rilasciò un gemito acuto e buttò la testa all’indietro._

_I denti del suo compagno di giochi sprofondarono nella carne del collo facendolo vibrare d’intensità mentre la voce sadica risuonava nelle sue orecchie, quasi dolcemente._

_“Ti piace essere distrutto, ti vedessero i tuoi amichetti Vendicatori, cosa andrebbero a pensare del grande Anthony Edward Stark?”_

_Il suo nome non gli era mai sembrato così melodico e sconcio come in quel preciso istante. Urlò di piacere quando, oltre all’ennesima ponderosa spinta, l’uomo sopra di lui prese a succhiare un lembo di pelle sotto al suo orecchio sinistro._

“E’ un _lui_, Pep.”

L'espressione di stupore sul volto di Pepper era palese, conosceva benissimo Tony e sapeva che non era mai fatto alcun problema ad andare a letto con uomini e con donne, ma quei segni facevano solo che pensare ad una posizione passiva da parte del moro.

Si fece seria spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, afferrò la tazza ricolma di caffè e portandosela alle labbra, sorseggiandone il contenuto.

"È Steve?"

Lo disse scrutando con attenzione la reazione dell'uomo. Steve era un uomo bellissimo, pieno di valori di ogni genere ed era un'icona, esattamente come Tony.

Stark si ritrovò a guardare Pepper ridendo a quel nome, doveva essere sincero e ammettere che Rogers gli aveva smosso qualche emozioni nei pantaloni, più e più volte, ma non erano mai andati oltre il lavoro.

"Pep, avanti, lo sai che il culo più bello d'America appartiene a James…"

La donna annuì alla delucidazione, aveva perfettamente ragione Tony, Steve e Bucky erano una di quelle coppie che difficilmente si facevano vedere in pubblico, erano riservati ed era raro vederli mentre si scambiavano effusioni. Pep amava tenerli d’occhio perché, nelle festività come il Natale o il Capodanno, i due si guardavano innamorati intrecciando le mani, nascosti al mondo, nelle retrovie in silenzio. 

“Non si sa mai, magari ti eri unito alla coppia, da te mi aspetto di tutto, mio caro.”

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffò e negò con il capo, faceva ancora fatica a tollerare la presenza di James all’interno della stessa stanza ma era anche consapevole che il suo era un odio inutile.

“Banner?”

_Lo aveva denudato e lo aveva sospinto verso il letto facendolo indietreggiare, seguendolo con quelle movenze delicate da felino. Gli aveva poggiato una mano sul petto e lo aveva spinto sulla superficie soffice._

_Si era inginocchiato senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli eccitati del miliardario, aveva lasciato vagare le mani sulle sue gambe nude prima di accarezzargli con l’indice l’eccitazione nascosta dai boxer attillati._

_Si era mosso portando la testa in avanti e facendo scivolare i lunghi capelli neri ad accarezzare la pelle delle gambe in una sorta di tocco involontario che, però, fece gemere Tony._

_“Gemerai per altri motivi, umano.”_

_Un dolore improvviso gli percorse il sistemo nervoso facendogli contrarre i muscoli delle gambe mentre l’istinto gli urlava di alzarsi e di difendersi. Una leggera nebbia verde lo stava, lentamente, ghermendo impedendogli di alzarsi di scatto._

_“C-Che significa?”_

_Una leggera risata raggiunse le sue orecchie prima di rilasciare un gemito profondo per via di quelle labbra che lo stavano vezzeggiando con passione. Tony avvertì un rivolo, di quello che immaginava essere sangue, colare dal morso che, il maledetto, gli aveva inflitto per distrarlo._

“No! Banner non potrei mai, sarebbe strano pensarlo, Pep.”

Il silenzio calò nuovamente tra loro, l’unico leggero suono che si udiva tra loro era il lento sorseggiare il liquido scuro dalla tazza. Il brusio che proveniva dal resto del locale non dava fastidio a nessuno dei due ma, purtroppo, Tony conosceva la donna meglio di chiunque altro ed era consapevole che, fino a quando non le avrebbe detto la verità, lei non lo avrebbe mai lasciato in pace.

“Loki.”

Pepper appoggiò la tazza sul piattino con enfasi guardando il genio, scioccata. Aprì la bocca per parlare guardandosi attentamente intorno.

“Sapevo che ti mancava qualche rotella, ma andare a letto con un dio potenzialmente pericoloso è troppo anche per te, Tony.”

Tony negò con il capo, sbuffò e puntò un dito verso il volto della sua Ceo parlandole con autorità.

“Mi capisce, mi tiene testa e…”

Pepper incrociò le braccia al petto e, con in volto un’espressione per nulla sorpresa, sussurrò.

“Condivide le tue perversioni, immagino, vedendo il tuo collo. Giusto?”

Il genio non si scompose, tornando ad appoggiarsi al divanetto ed accavallando le gambe prima di schiarirsi la voce e puntare lo sguardo verso il bancone del bar.

“Sì.”

Fine.


	9. Threesome.

Ciao a tutti!

Questa storia è stata quella che, fino ad ora, mi ha messo più in crisi di tutte quindi non so come mi sia uscita di preciso anche perchè ho voluto ostinatamente dare un perché a questa cosa.

Non sono arrivata in fondo con le sconcerie perché altrimenti davvero raggiungevo un numero di parole che non mi andava anche per rispetto vostro T.T

Vi prego di dirmi cosa ne pensate che sia uscito e buona lettura!

Ricordo che questa storia è il continuo della storia del giorno quattro del Writober!

Grazie e… buona lettura!  


| 4290 parole | VM18 | ThreeSome | What If |

09\. ThreeSome . Stucky + Tony - Post End Game . What If   
(Tony sopravvissuto, Natasha sopravvissuta)

“Signor Stark, abbiamo vinto.”

Peter gli aveva parlato, fiero ed orgoglioso, mentre Capitan Marvel si toglieva il guanto come se fosse rimasta scottata dallo schiocco di dita.

Lo sapevano.

Tony e Steve si erano guardati nel preciso istante in cui l’intero esercito di Thanos si era dissolto nel nulla. Capitan Marvel li aveva salvati tutti, dal primo all’ultimo.

Era stata una battaglia difficile, ma ce l’avevano fatta tutti insieme, come una vera squadra.

Steve camminò verso Bucky, appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla lasciando che i loro occhi si scontrassero e permettendo alle proprie bocche di allargarsi in un sorriso complice. Erano passati cinque anni e rivederlo sano e salvo non poteva che fargli venire quasi le lacrime, così lo abbracciò stringendoselo addosso.

“Stevie…”

Si divisero diversi secondi dopo, permettendo al capitano di andare a salutare tutti gli altri, fino a raggiungere anche Tony. Dovevano ancora chiarirsi del tutto e Steve non era disposto a mollare la presa.

Tony stava già camminando per allontanarsi dal gruppo, pronto per spiccare il volo e andarsene via.

“Tony! Aspetta! Voglio parlarti.”

Tony bloccò il passo, le spalle basse e il sospiro che si udì perfettamente, nonostante quei pochi passi che li dividevano.

“Parlare, Rogers? Ho una famiglia a cui fare ritorno e, nonostante la nostra collaborazione per riportare tutti in vita, non cambierà nulla. Hai scelto da che parte stare, dalla sua parte.”

Steve bloccò il passo, abbassò il capo e serrò gli occhi, incapace di fermare l’armatura che si era chiusa sul corpo del miliardario per permettergli di andarsene in volo, lontano da lui e da tutti loro. 

Lo sguardo del Capitano era distrutto quando tornò, con la coda tra le gambe, da Bucky. Bastò uno sguardo per far marciare il Soldato verso di lui per un consolarlo con un abbraccio confortante e calmante.

_One years later…_

Il telefono di Bucky vibrò e, quasi d’istinto, i due soldati si guardarono con un punto di domanda inciso sul volto. 

Bucky camminò per l’appartamento uscendo dalla cucina, raggiunse la sala dove, su un mobile assieme a quello di Steve, faceva bella mostra il suo cellulare.

Afferrò fra le dita l’oggetto sbloccandolo, prima di ricercare nuovamente un contatto visivo con l’amico e compagno. 

Numero sconosciuto.

_-Tu e Steve. Nel mio appartamento alla sede degli Avengers, ora. Tony._ -

Bucky aveva letto ad alta voce il messaggio e Steve avvertì il peso della responsabilità sulle sue spalle, le sentì su di sé come un macigno dalle dimensioni abnormi. Stava trascinando il suo compagno in qualcosa in cui lui non c’entrava, quella faida era sua e di Steve, ma allora perché voleva vederli assieme?

Non c’era stato giorno in cui Steve non aveva pensato a Tony,si immaginava la chiacchierata per chiarirsi con lui perché, da un lato, gli mancava...

Bucky si mosse per andare ad indossare una delle divise, ma Steve, con un braccio teso, gli bloccò il passaggio poggiando una mano sul suo petto spazioso, negando alla prospettiva di uno scontro.

“Non è una guerra quella a cui stiamo andando incontro, Buck. E’ una chiacchierata, te la senti?”

Il soldato lo ascoltò, diffidente ma consapevole del peso delle parole che aveva solo sussurrato. Bucky aveva annuito alla sua domanda consapevole di chi dovevano incontrare:

Tony Stark, figlio adottivo del grande Howard Stark e della moglie Maria, ex fidanzato di Steve.

“Andiamo, Bucky.”

Raggiunsero l’appartamento tramite un ascensore. L’attesa era logorante e Steve iniziava ad avvertire su di sé l’ansia dovuta alla consapevolezza di quell’incontro, stava davvero per succedere.

Le porte metalliche si aprirono permettendo ai due di passare oltre, di camminare lungo il breve corridoio prima di trovarsi di fronte a Natasha che se ne stava, comodamente seduta, sul bancone del bar mentre Tony, con l’aria assorta e nervosa, fissava oltre al vetro della sala.

“Natasha?”

Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia, puntando lo sguardo sul miliardario, confuso dalla presenza di entrambe.

“Ciao Steve, Bucky.”

Natasha li salutò con un tono quasi allegro, come se non sapesse cosa era successo fra loro, sembrava quasi che avesse organizzato tutto lei.

Steve la guardò realizzando che, la presenza della donna, non era per niente casuale in quella stanza. Spostò lo sguardo allarmato, puntandolo verso Tony.

“Ciao Tony.”

L’uomo continuò a tamburellare nervoso il dito medio sul bicchiere, lo teneva saldo tra le dita mentre faceva girare il liquido come per rilassarsi. Non rispose al saluto di Steve e si irrigidì, indurendo la linea della mascella senza, però, spostare gli occhi dalla finestra.

Natasha si mosse, scendendo con un movimento elegante dal mobiletto, per poi camminare verso Bucky. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla guardandolo in volto prima di puntare gli occhi verso Tony.

“Bucky ti ricordi il discorso che ti feci non più di un paio di mesi fa? Quello in cui mi avevi risposto con un sorriso malinconico e parole fiduciose verso una tregua tra te e Stark, mi dicesti che l’avresti fatto anche solo per Steve..”

Buky raddrizzò la schiena tendendo i muscoli, spostò lo sguardo fulminando furioso la figura della donna, pronto a farle del male se necessitava usare la violenza.

“Quello stesso discorso l’ho fatto anche a Tony.”

Il corpo del Soldato si rilassò improvvisamente e Steve si ritrovò a notare quella sfumatura nel compagno, curioso ma rispettoso delle sue reazioni. Lo guardò, cercando gli occhi chiari dell’altro per una risposta, occhi che non trovò perché troppo presi dalle parole della rossa.

“Chiaritevi.”

Le mani di Natasha si poggiarono sulle scapole del Soldato e lo spinsero ad andare a sedersi di fronte a Tony, l’aria era tesa e sembrava essere ad un passo dal prendere una brutta piega. Steve si ritrovò a guardare la scena con il fiato trattenuto nei polmoni, quasi terrorizzato da quello scenario.

Silenzio.

I due non fiatarono.

Bucky poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia con gli occhi fissi verso terra, incapace di guardare l’uomo a cui aveva portato via tutto.

“Ho esagerato.”

Gli occhi di Bucky scattarono immediatamente verso il volto di Tony, mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe stato il genio a rompere il silenzio, ma Steve rimase in silenzio ad aspettare che altre parole giungessero da lui.

“Ero furioso e forse un pò lo sono ancora, ma Natasha mi ha aiutato a capire che di fronte a me non c’è più lo stesso uomo del sedici dicembre 1991...”

Gli occhi di Tony fulminarono Bucky, li vide mentre trapassavano il Soldato, crudeli e pieni di rancore verso l’assassino dei suoi genitori..

Aveva ragione, pienamente ragione, ad odiarlo ma Steve sperava quell’astio passasse in secondo luogo dopo tutti quegli anni, voleva che Tony vedesse la splendida persona che era sempre stato il suo Bucky.

Ci aveva impiegato tempo per tornare ad essere anche solo l’ombra del vecchio Sergente sprezzante e divertente ma ci stava riuscendo.

Osservò Bucky chiudere gli occhi, incapace di guardare Tony negli occhi e una stretta al cuore gli fermò il respiro.

“Sono passati anni dal tuo ritorno e, esattamente come è successo a te, ho amato Steve con tutto me stesso...” 

Tony sbuffò,tracannò il liquido ambrato nel bicchiere, appoggiandolo poi sul tavolino e fronteggiare, con l’intero corpo, le parole che doveva dire sia a Bucky che a Steve.

“Ho Morgan e Peter, che per la cronaca è come un secondo figlio per me, ho anche Pepper, anzi soprattutto ho Pepper. Se non fosse per lei ora non sarei qui a parlare con te, James.”

Steve si mosse, pronto ad intervenire ma venne trattenuto dalla rossa che, con una mano poggiata delicatamente sul suo bicipite, lo trattenne dal fare qualsiasi cosa.

“Mi manca Steve, Bucky! Sento come una voragine all’altezza del cuore e Pepper lo sa, lo ha sempre saputo, sa di essere solo un maledetto ripiego! Amo mia figlia e amo Pep, ma Steve...”

Tony si era inginocchiato di fronte a Bucky e con le mani si indicava, disperato a tal punto che Steve si ritrovò a pentirsi di non averlo affrontato subito. Aveva passato mesi a lavorare con Bucky, sui suoi incubi e i suoi problemi legati all’Hydra, conosceva fin troppo bene la sensazione di sentirsi l’unico a credere in qualcosa...

Bucky socchiuse gli occhi lentamente, come per assorbire quella disperazione che, Steve sapeva, che stava riassaporando sulla propria carne. Per l’ex sergente quella sensazione aveva sempre quel retrogusto amarognolo che gli lasciava in bocca un sapore che il moro odiava.

“Quando ho visto come Steve ti guardava, sono andato fuori di testa. La gelosia mi ha divorato e non sono stato in grado di ragionare decentemente! Mi stavi rubando il mio Steve da sotto agli occhi. Ti era bastato perdere la maschera e mostrare il tuo bel visino.”

Gli occhi di Tony si velarono di lacrime, gocce che Steve era consapevole che mai si sarebbero lasciate andare, nemmeno uno sarebbe caduta a terra, non in loro presenza. 

Il genio aveva ragione, Steve si era perso inseguendo una marionetta, aveva seguito il sergente James Barnes, un uomo che ormai non c’era più se non nei loro dolci ricordi.

Steve aveva lottato per Bucky, contro mezza squadra, senza nessun se e senza nessun ma, era un dovere da amico e un onore da soldato. 

“Ma ti devo anche ringraziare… Mi hai combattuto per salvare Steve e fermarmi dal massacrarlo per rabbia. Con il tempo ho capito che, hai sì cercato di strapparmi il cuore, ma mi hai anche fermato dal fare qualcosa a cui non avrei mai più potuto fare ritorno...”

Steve guardò i movimenti del miliardario mentre si lasciava andare, sedendosi a terra mentre si perdeva negli occhi spalancati di Bucky. Quello sguardo non sapeva di superiorità o di rabbia, era composto da rassegnazione e da consapevolezza, da tutti e due gli uomini mostrandosi a vicenda una grande maturità.

O forse Steve stava sbagliando ed era della semplicissima sofferenza che si specchiava in una sofferenza temprata dall’amore?

“Tregua… Che ne dici? Per Steve, ovviamente....”

La mano di Tony si alzò in aria, tendendosi verso Bucky e, il biondo, ne seguì il percorso del polso e delle braccia, fino a raggiungere il volto di Iron Man.

“Ti devo anche io delle scuse.”

Bucky aprì la bocca alla ricerca delle parole adatte, parole che non vollero farsi udire, troppo pericolose per rompere quel momento. Steve lo vide, gli occhi dell’ex sergente saettarono a terra mentre scuoteva il capo e decideva di dire tutto ciò che il suo cervello pensava più adatto, non avrebbe ragionato e non avrebbe pesato le parole, non era di fronte ad una spia e, Tony, era un semplice essere umano ferito da ciò che Bucky era in passato, nulla di più.

“Scusa per i tuoi genitori e per aver dovuto assistere a quello spettacolo macabro.”

Tony si irrigidì ma si soffermò a guardare Bucky in quel preciso istante, di come i suoi occhi fossero realmente carichi di sensi di colpa mentre i muscoli delle sue braccia erano tesi per quelle confessioni che, molto probabilmente, non aveva ancora detto a nessuno.

“Scusa per averti tolto Steve, scusa ma è stato l’unico a credere in me quando io stesso non ero in grado di farlo...”

Aveva chiuso gli occhi, quasi vibrando per quei ricordi dolorosi che Steve sapeva fossero tornati all’attacco in quella mente ancora troppo compromessa.

“Scusami per aver cercato di strapparti il cuore dal petto per salvare Steve. Scusami Tony, per tutto.”

Tony si ritrovò perso nella sincerità presente negli occhi di Bucky, Steve riuscì a scorgere sul volto di Tony una sorta di meraviglia, ed era strano perché, per la prima volta, non lo stava guardando con astio ma con curiosità.

“Facciamo pace come fanno i bambini?”

Tony gli allungò la mano e Bucky la guardò, stupito allungando però la mano sinistra, Tony lo guardò, fissandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Cambiò mano per stringere quel patto capendo il motivo solo quando si ritrovò a perdersi nuovamente in quegli occhi azzurri: Bucky lo aveva fatto per Tony, per evitare che ricordasse il filmato del rapporto missione sedici dicembre 1991 dove con la mano destra soffocava sua madre.

“Grazie.”

Tony lo sussurrò a Bucky mentre Steve li raggiunse,un piede dietro l’altro fino a raggiungerli e rimanere in piedi vicino ai due.

“Lo fareste davvero? Per me?”

Tony si voltò verso Bucky e le loro mani unite prima di alzare lo sguardo sul Capitano e sbuffare.

“Sinceramente vado in giro a fare discorsi dolorosi con i miei nemici, gli stringo una mano e poi, ciliegina sulla torta, ci limono anche… Certo che si!”

Steve si ritrovò ad avere gli occhi lucidi di fronte alla dichiarazione perfettamente in stile Stark. Abbassò il capo sorridendo, incapace di pensare a come agire in quel preciso istante. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Steve non sapeva cosa fare e come farlo.

“Ehi Steve, la tua fantasia di svegliarti la mattina con tutti e due nel letto, magari nudi, può diventare realtà…”

Il commento di Natasha raggiunse le orecchie di tutti e tre gli uomini facendo arrossire il capitano e facendo sì che, gli altri due, si guardassero curiosi sulla fantasia di Steve.

Tony ridacchiò decidendo di usare quel sarcasmo che, più volte, era stata la sua unica arma nelle situazioni difficili.

“Capitano! Queste fantasie, da un puritano come te, non me le sarei mai aspettate!”

La rossa ridacchiò salutandoli velocemente mentre imbracciava la propria borsa e si dirigeva verso l’ascensore, le prove di quella “pace” nella videocamera e una scommessa vinta da andare a riscuotere da Clint e da Sam.

Steve guardò distratto il luogo dove, poco prima, c’era lei. Erano soli e il suo cuore iniziò a mancare qualche battito per via delle fantasie che, nel corso di quei mesi, avevano affollato il suo cervello.

“Pensi che sia ancora così innocente?”

Il commento di Bucky graffiò le sue orecchie con quel tono basso e languido che, il maledetto, sapeva che lui amava.

Tony ridacchiò puntando un dito verso il soldato e muovendo il dito, come se lo stesse ammonendo per le parole che aveva lasciato scivolare dalla bocca.

“Sembra, sembra ma alla fine eh…”

Steve in parte si pentì di aver pensato a loro come un trio, era strano e sembrava che i due, per andare d’accordo, ce la dovessero avere con lui. Si leccò le labbra, guardando Bucky con gli occhi di chi chiedeva scusa ancora prima di fare qualcosa.

Si mosse muovendo il passo e mezzo che lo divideva dalle labbra di Tony. Lo baciò facendo scontrare le loro labbra con un bacio carico di necessità e di bisogno, permise che la lingua del moro andasse incontro alla propria in uno scontro senza vinti o vincitori. Steve circondò le guance di Tony con le proprie mani per gustarsi appieno il suo sapore.

Si dovettero dividere per mancanza d’aria, Steve si ritrovò a respirare nuovamente, come se fosse in apnea, come se quel bacio avesse risvegliato il suo lato più carnale.

Si voltò allungando una mano verso Bucky ed afferrandolo per il collo per tirarselo contro e sprofondare in quella bocca che aveva sempre un piacevole retrogusto di nostalgia e di peccato.

“Stevie…”

La voce di Bucky era roca e, il corpo del capitano, si ritrovò a vibrare di aspettativa socchiudendo gli occhi mentre guardava Tony e sorrideva a tutti e due. Si leccò le labbra prima di parlare con tono solenne, quello stesso tono che usava in missione quando doveva impartire ordini.

“Siete i due uomini più importanti della mia intera vita. Non vi perderò, per nessun motivo.”

Bucky e Tony si guardarono, forse intendendosi.

Steve li conosceva, sapeva che tutti e due gli uomini amavano il sesso in tutte le sue sfumature più piacevoli e sperava vivamente che continuasse ad essere così… che quello fosse un motivo in più per trovarsi e condividersi a vicenda.

Tony alzò un sopracciglio iniziando a parlare con il suo abituale tono strafottente.

“Vedervi mentre vi baciate devo ammettere che ha risvegliato in me qualcosa di…”

Bucky non gli permise di finire la frase, si avventò sulle sue labbra in un impeto di curiosità e di istinto, lasciando di stucco anche Steve.

Nella testa di Bucky una sola semplice domanda: ormai erano in ballo quindi perché non continuare a ballare?

Tony rimase immobile per i primi secondi, incredulo ma piacevolmente colpito dal gesto improvviso, mosse le labbra aprendole per permettere alla propria lingua alla ricerca di quella di Bucky che, nel contempo, aveva appoggiato le mani sui suoi fianchi, quasi titubante nell’avere a che fare con un corpo di un semplice uomo, timoroso di fargli del male.

Si dovettero fermare dal continuare il loro primo bacio per via di un roco gemito mal celato, un suono che raggiunse le loro orecchie in maniera chiara e distinta. Steve stava godendo nel vederli avvinghiati, aveva rilasciato quel rumore solo per il semplice fatto di averli guardati mentre si baciavano intensamente.

“Cap non puoi pretendere che io rimanga tranquillo se ho nelle orecchie certi suoni, per di più emanati da te.”

Tony aveva parlato ad una spanna dal volto di Bucky, eppure non aveva schiodato i suoi occhi da quelli chiarissimi dell’uomo di fronte a sé. Era certo che le gote di Steve fossero diventate rosse per l’imbarazzo.

Si allontanarono di pochi centimetri permettendo al biondo di avvicinarsi a loro, di baciarli assieme unendo le loro salive e le loro lingue in qualcosa di erotico e di sconcio, qualcosa che sapeva di proibito ma per il quale valeva la pena rischiare il tutto per tutto.

Le mani di Steve si poggiarono sul collo dei due uomini, scivolarono lungo i pettorali e gli addominali per poi finire ad accarezzare le virilità assopite dei due uomini.

“Stevie…”

Il richiamo di Bucky sembrava quasi disperato nelle orecchie di Steve, si voltò in sua direzione sorridendogli mentre gli scoccava un altro lieve bacio sulle labbra. 

Conosceva Bucky meglio di chiunque altro e, in quel preciso istante, essere lì con Tony a pochi centimetri da lui, lo stava mettendo a disagio. Il suo cervello non riusciva semplicemente a godersi il momento, ma gli stava mostrando le immagini della missione che aveva dato inizio alla loro personale Guerra Civile. 

“Fidati di me, Buck.”

Tony appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla di Steve, spalancò la bocca alla ricerca di ossigeno da inviare d’urgenza al suo povero cervello, che si stava ancora chiedendo come fosse possibile di essere lì ad aspettare di fare una cosa a tre. Con Steve e con Bucky…

Il corpo di Tony stava rispondendo positivamente a quella mano poggiata sulla sua virilità, mosse il palmo strusciandosi attraverso la stoffa ed avvertendo la durezza farsi rigida sotto al proprio tocco. Steve lo guardò sorridendo improvvisamente consapevole di quello che doveva fare.

“Fidate _vi.”_

Scoccò un bacio a stampo a tutti e due, lentamente e senza alcuna fretta, doveva essere un’esperienza importante, un piacere per i sensi e per il cervello prima di tutto.

Si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia di fronte a loro, tra di loro, vicino alle loro erezioni, guardarli dal basso verso l’alto era strano ma appagava la sua necessità di sentirsi agli ordini di qualcuno, di non essere lui per una volta a comandare completamente.

Tony e Bucky si guardarono, quasi allarmati da quell’improvvisa consapevolezza che il gioco si stava davvero facendo serio, preoccupati ma, per una volta, rispettosi dell’altra parte.

Le dita abili di Steve andarono a sganciare la cintura di Tony, lasciando che il rumore metallico di essa si librasse in aria facendo gemere il genio, Steve si liberò di quei pantaloni e di quei boxer che ostacolavano la sua meta finale..

L’erezione di Tony era tesa e gonfia, era facile avere a che fare con lui, era semplice perché bastava poco per farlo arrivare al limite, ma Steve sapeva che, in quell’ambito, la vera sfida da affrontare sarebbe stato il suo Bucky.

Era un super soldato quanto lui, addestrato al peggio del peggio, tra torture ed elettroshock Steve ci aveva messo mesi se non anni ad aiutare quel corpo a ricordare il vero significato della parola piacere.

Accarezzò l’asta di Tony decidendo di denudarli entrambe prima di muoversi, si dedicò ai pantaloni morbidi della tuta di Bucky, li abbassò portandosi dietro anche i boxer scuri lasciandolo nudo ed esposto.

Alzò gli occhi verso il volto di Bucky ritrovandosi a sbattere con gli occhi serrati del soldato, aveva paura di non riuscire a lasciarsi andare con Tony lì vicino, aveva paura di essere assalito nuovamente dai mostri dell’Hydra come era solito accadere durante le loro prime volte dopo il Soldato d’Inverno.

Sorrise accogliente verso il suo compagno, lasciò che una mano andasse ad accarezzare i suoi addominali scolpiti per richiamarlo a sé prima che la voce uscisse dalla sua gola, autoritaria ma amorevole.

“Buck, guardami, andrà tutto bene.”

Il volto di Bucky si abbassò mentre le palpebre si alzavano mostrando le iridi chiari cariche di tutto ci che Steve aveva già predetto, si leccò le labbra mordendole, forse per imporsi di credere alla parole del compagno, consapevole che in qualsiasi caso erano lì assieme.

Bucky si ritrovò a seguire i movimenti lenti del suo Steve, ne seguì i muscoli guizzanti delle braccia per osservarlo mentre lo toccava con una carezza e con quegli occhi che erano fissi nei suoi, sconci e liquidi di piacere. Steve lo accarezzò baciando i lembi di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere con le labbra umide, seguì i lineamenti di ogni addominale sentendo l’erezione risvegliarsi nella sua mano per quei tocchi leggeri.

“Rilassati Buck, siamo noi.”

Il Soldato si leccò nuovamente le labbra, ne mordicchiò la parte inferiore mentre alzava lo sguardo per fissarlo nello sguardo di Tony, vibrando. 

Tony si stava toccando, lasciava che la sua stessa mano lo accarezzasse, eccitato nel guardarli mentre si sfioravano. Steve si voltò non fermando la propria mano che stava donando piacere a Bucky, si ritrovò a gemere nel vedere Tony con lo sgaurdo di chi ha bisogno di maggior contatto fisico, necessitando qualsiasi cosa.

Erano nudi, in piedi l’uno di fronte all’altro con, ai loro piedi, Steve.

Tony stava lasciando sprofondare la lingua nell’antro caldo di Bucky mentre Steve cercava di donare piacere ai due uomini, la sua bocca si riempiva e si svuotava prima del sapore unico di uno e poi dell’altro, in un circolo continuo e stravolgente.

I suoi occhi ogni tanto si alzavano, dividendosi dalle due erezioni svettanti per prendere fiato e poter godere, così, del bacio erotico e sconcio che gli altri due uomini si stavano scambiando sopra alla sua testa.

Steve sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, farli andare d’accordo e amarli allo stesso modo ma era fiducioso, credeva troppo nei propri sentimenti.

Si leccò le labbra accogliendo l’eccitazione di Tony tra le labbra, ne accarezzò il glande con la lingua prima di lasciarla sprofondare in gola con maestria e con un gemito ad accompagnare il movimento assieme al rumore di bagnato che si udiva sconcio e perfetto in quella stanza.

La virilità di Tony vibrò nella sua bocca mentre le dita sottili si insinuarono tra i suoi capelli per strattonarli e spingere quelle labbra ad accoglierlo il più possibile per rilasciare il proprio piacere in quell’antro caldo.

Una serie di gemiti rochi venne emessa dal genio, rumoroso ma perso in quel piacere unico che gli stava, delicatamente, contraendo le interiora. Steve guardò Bucky che, nel frattempo, si era seduto sul divano toccandosi delicatamente con quel braccio in metallo.

Tony si sedette sulla poltrona con gli occhi chiusi e il respiro ansante per quel piacere che da troppo tempo non sentiva scorrere nelle sue vene, aveva avuto gente di ogni genere nel suo letto ma Steve era su un altro livello, lo era sempre stato.

Steve lo lasciò in pace, asciugandosi i lati delle labbra per poi gattonare verso Bucky e dedicarsi alla virilità di Bucky. Afferrò le dita metalliche e le rimosse da quella lunghezza, la accolse in bocca con un unico movimento, avvertendo il sapore di Tony mentre si mischiava con quello del Soldato.

Iniziò a vezzeggiare la carne tesa del compagno cercando un modo per fargli raggiungere il piacere, un climax che sapeva essere inarrivabile solo con quella pratica. Lo avvolse più volte, cercando di inumidire il più possibile l’eccitazione di Bucky, consapevole di ciò che sarebbe arrivato da lì a poco.

“Spogliati, Stevie.”

Un guizzo eccitato lampeggiò nelle iridi di Capitan America di fronte all’ordine di Bucky che, seduto scomposto su quel divano aveva l’aria di un predatore che era pronto ad afferrare la sua preda. Una voce eccitata ed affaticata giunse alle loro spalle e li obbligò a fermarsi, guardando Tony che li stava fissando con l’erezione nuovamente sveglia.

“Avete intenzione di continuare? Non sarò un super soldato e non reggerò quanto voi ma…”

Bucky sorrise e quel semplice movimento di muscoli facciali fece vibrare l’intero corpo di Steve che, durante quelle poche parole, si era spogliato mostrandosi nudo ed eccitato come poche altre volte nella sua vita era stato.

Steve si voltò invitando Tony a raggiungerli, ma l’uomo si alzò andando a recuperare qualcosa in un cassetto prima di tornare da loro con un flacone tra le mani.

Cap seguì ogni singolo movimento del genio mentre si sedeva vicino a Bucky.

Tony si lasciò scivolare il liquido tra le mani, si inginocchiò tra le gambe di Steve e lo tirò a sé aiutato dal divano che permise di far sdraiare Steve in modo da avere pieno accesso all’orifizio.

“Il divertimento è appena iniziato.”

Il genio lasciò scivolare in Steve un paio di dita, giusto per sentire il melodioso suono di quei gemiti osceni ma eccitanti mentre con la mano libera andava ad afferrare l’erezione svettante di Bucky, iniziando a massaggiarlo con un lento sali e scendi.

Steve non poteva imporre ai due uomini di amarsi, ma poteva essere il tramite con cui i due potevano trovare un’intesa, un corpo caldo in cui fare pace e in cui perdersi, insieme.

Per lui, solo per lui.  


Fine.


	10. Divano.  ♪

  
| 793 Parole | Demenziale | AU |

10\. Divano. SpideyPool   
Wade indossò la sua giacca in pelle, sistemandosi il colletto con movimenti pacati, ma non abbandonò nemmeno per una frazione di secondo quel suo sorrisetto canzonatorio.

"Sono alla cinquantaseiesima taglia, a sessanta facciamo festa, stronzetti!"

Da quando era tornato dalla guerra, Wade si era ritrovato a vagare da un posto di lavoro all'altro, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse combattere: aveva provato a fare il segretario ma aveva fallito, miseramente, quando un cliente aveva sbattuto la mano arrabbiato sul ripiano facendo scattare l’istinto dell'ex soldato spaccando il naso al malcapitato, aveva provato anche a fare il barista ma, alla prima rissa all’interno del locale, aveva dovuto intervenire un'ambulanza e le forze dell’ordine per salvare la vita al centauro tatuato. 

Inadatto nonostante le sue capacità straordinarie di coordinazione e di adattamento.

Aveva trovato per caso l'agenzia dove, tutt'oggi, lavorava, era entrato a bere distrattamente e aveva sentito uno dei tanti clienti mentre ne parlava.

Aveva parlato di cacciatori di taglie e di soldi facili. Come poteva lui non seguire quella voce fino a trovare un posto in cui lui eccelleva?

Camminò fino a casa accendendosi una sigaretta e soffiando il fumo lontano dai propri polmoni.

Mise una mano in tasca e ne estrasse il cellulare dove, sullo schermo, spiccava un messaggio della sua banca che lo avvertiva che l’ultima transazione di lavoro era andata a buon fine. L’aveva fatta pagare al cattivo di turno vendicando una povera fanciulla che era stata stuprata da esso.

Soldi accreditati, messaggio perfetto per finire la serata.

Raggiunse la scala del suo appartamento e si ritrovò a perdersi negli occhi del giovane con cui aveva condiviso, alcune sempre prima, una lunga e piacevole nottata di sesso.

"Ragazzino che ci fai qui?"

Peter gli sorriso delicato mentre si alzava di scatto dagli scalini, nervoso e innocente.

Il giovane mostrò un sacchetto semitrasparente che aveva come logo un disegno di un cappello messicano, lo sventolò davanti a proprio naso come a giustificare il motivo di quella visita. Wade alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di puntare un dito sul suo petto e sbirciare con la coda dell'occhio il contenuto della borsa.

"Entra. Solo per il buon profumo di Chimichanga, sia chiaro."

Peter lo seguì, si guardò attorno con curiosità mentre entrava nella casa di colui che sapeva essere uno dei migliori cacciatori di taglie dell’intera città.

Wade lo tenne d’occhio, osservandone i movimenti con un sopracciglio inarcato, stranito anche lui del permettere a qualcuno di invadere il suo personale spazio personale.

Il giovane si era tolto la cartella e la giacca lanciandole senza premura a terra, si era poi arrotolato le maniche della camicia a quadri sopra il gomito mentre lo sguardo vagava sui pochi oggetti che quella casa conteneva.

“Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere, non toccare niente, moccioso.”

Wade si diresse in cucina dove recuperò un paio di birre dal frigorifero, tornò poi in sala dove trovò il giovane comodamente seduto sul suo divano.

“Mettiti pure comodo, fai come se fossi a casa tua, cucciolo. Dico sul serio, Peter.”

Peter scoppiò a ridere facendo venire i brividi all’uomo, ecco cosa aveva attirato la sua attenzione per il ragazzo in discoteca, quella risata era bellissima, a metà tra l’imbarazzato e il divertito, divina, senza contare il volto praticamente illuminato del ragazzo...

Si sedette vicino a lui, si lanciò ra forse l’espressione più adatta, stappando la birra e passandogli la sua. Fecero tintinnare il vetro delle due bottiglie come se stessero brindando a qualcosa per poi bagnarsi la gola con il gusto amaro ma dissetante della bibita.

“Chiariamo una cosa, l’altra notte con te è stata qualcosa di wow, piacevole e estremamente  _caliente_ ma, c’è sempre un ma ragazzino, sappilo...”

Prese un altro sorso prima di guardare Peter e ritrovarsi a seguirne i lineamenti delicati: seguì il contorno delle labbra percorrendo poi la linea del mento e del collo lasciato esposto dalla camicia sbottonata. 

Wade deglutì a fatica, accorgendosi che, la propria salivazione, si era ridotta ad uno zero assoluto mentre il suo infimo cervello stava fantasticando di spogliare quel ragazzino e prenderlo lì, sul suo sgangherato divano in pelle. 

In mille posizioni.

Nudo.

Legato.

Esposto solo per lui.

“Ma?”

Peter lo stava guardando, curioso di sapere cosa fosse quel famigerato  _ma_ di cui Wade stava parlando e, l’uomo, capiva perfettamente la sua perplessità. 

“Nulla, al diavolo i ma e diamoci dentro, moccioso!”

Si avventò sulle sue labbra catturandole con desiderio e necessità, assaporò il giovane lasciando che la mano libera andasse ad appoggiarsi sulla sua erezione in mezzo alle gambe.

“Facciamo saltare le molle al divano, Baby!”

Peter ridacchiò sentendo quelle parole, i capelli di Wade vennero assediati dalle mani delicate del ragazzo e l’uomo non si trattenne dal ridacchiare contro la pelle delicata del suo delicato collo.  


Fine.


	11. Wall Sex.

  
  
| 769 Parole | VM18 | Stucky | 

11\. Wall Sex . Stucky 

Steve si morse un labbro per poi scendere a baciare il collo muscoloso di Bucky, lasciando dietro di sé una scia umida.

Mosse il bacino oscillando e sprofondando nelle viscere del suo compagno prima di abbassare lo sguardo per guardare il proprio membro sparire e riapparire da quell’apertura a seconda delle sue forti spinte.

Una mano del capitano andò ad appoggiarsi sul retro del collo che aveva appena baciato per trovare una posizione in cui mettere le mani.

Erano entrambi vestiti, indossavano la divisa ed avevano i calzoni calati, giusto il necessario per unirsi in quel sudicio vicolo.

Bucky aveva semplicemente appoggiato le mani al muro, esponendo il proprio sedere, in modo da invogliare il capitano a dare il meglio di sé.

La ricetrasmittente nell'orecchio grattò leggermente prima che la voce di Sam si facesse sentire.

"Cap, Bucky dove siete finiti? Siamo pronti per partire."

Steve bloccò il movimento del bacino, rimanendo però dentro il compagno. Prese un profondo respiro prima di portare la mano libera ad accendere la picccola tecnologia con un dito e parlare.

"Arriviamo, cinque minuti e siamo da voi. Passo."

Il suo bacino si mosse facendo sprofondare nuovamente la propria erezione, mentre le sue orecchie ascoltavano il melodico suono dei suoi fianchi che sbattevano sulla carne delle natiche di Bucky facendo eco in quel vicolo.

Il gemito e l'ansito che vennero rilasciati dalla gola del moro risuonarono come una litania liquida nelle orecchie di Steve.

"Oddio Steve…"

Un semplice sibilo, nulla di più se non un sussurro carico di erotismo.

"...ancora."

Steve fece aderire completamente il suo petto alla schiena dell'uomo pressandolo contro il muro sudicio. 

Gli baciò il retro del collo dove prima c'erano le sue dita, lasciando poi affondare il naso nel profumo del suo Bucky. Si riempì le narici di quella fragranza che, dopo la battaglia, era speziata di sudore, continuando a muoversi con spinte sempre più forti e rumorose.

Steve colpì la prostata del suo compagno, la sentì per via delle lievi contrazioni che le interiora del compagno gli stavano facendo provare, così come poteva avvertire il corpo che tratteneva contro il muro mentre tremare di piacere.

"Stevie…"

Bucky si tese, stendendo le braccia spostando sia il proprio peso che la mole di Steve alle sue spalle mentre si lasciava andare ad un orgasmo rubato e violento.

Cap si perse nel guardare il braccio in vibranio che si assestava per sopperire a quello sforzo che non aveva nulla a che fare con la violenza, meravigliandosi.

Una mano di Rogers andò ad accarezzare l'eccitazione del soldato per prolungarne il piacere e per mantenerlo in quel limbo che faceva contrarre le interiora contro il suo membro.

Bucky si riprese in fretta. Scosse il capo, ansimando ma appagato mentre si spostava facendo uscire la virilità da sé stesso, solo per andare a baciare le labbra di Steve e per appoggiarsi al muro con un sorriso divertito in volto.

"Abbiamo ancora tre minuti, vedi di non mettercene troppi, cretino."

Bucky si lasciò scivolare caricando il peso sui piedi in modo da mantenersi in equilibrio mentre, delicatamente, afferrava Steve per i pantaloni solo parzialmente abbassati e lo tirava verso la propria bocca, accogliendone la lunghezza.

Il rumore bagnato che produceva la bocca di Bucky era oscenamente eccitante, Steve si ritrovò ad appoggiare le mani al muro, lì, dove prima era poggiato il suo compagno.

Mosse il bacino affondando maggiormente in quell'antro accogliente e caldo.

Come era finiti a fare sesso in un sudicio vicolo di Brooklyn dopo una missione? 

Se lo chiesero tutti e due mentre si guardavano e si sistemavano per tornare dagli altri.

"E’ colpa tua, ero venuto qui per pisciare, mi hai seguito…"

Steve arrossì a quel commento, portandosi una mano nei capelli per scompigliarli e cercare una via di fuga dalla situazione. Un piccolo pugno venne assestato sulla spalla in vibranio, come un monito per quella piccola provocazione.

"Come se tu non avessi gradito la mia presenza… imbecille."

Bucky ridacchiò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per poi portare quello stesso braccio attorno alle spalle di Steve- Si incamminarono con passo calmo e rilassato verso i loro colleghi.

"Non ho mai detto che non mi sia piaciuto anzi, è un buon modo per allentare la tensione, Stevie."

Si guardarono sorridendo e perdendosi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro.

"Dove diavolo eravate finiti?"

Clint li guardò male scuotendo il capo, Steve lo vide guardare l'orologio e sospirare.

Bucky gli passò di fianco superando Clint senza degnarsi di dargli una risposta. Si grattò il mento mentre iniziava a parlare.

"Momento pipì e solita chiacchierata."

Clint sbuffò fingendo di credere a quella scusa che, in fondo, era parzialmente veritiera.

Fine.


	12. Appuntamento.

  
| 786 parole | Romantico (?) | Demenziale | SpideyPool |

12 - Appuntamento . 

La campanella dell'ultima ora suonò, squillante e liberatoria nelle orecchie degli studenti.

Peter si alzò dal suo posto indossando lo zaino con un gesto meccanico e stanco.

Uscì per ultimo da quell'aula, solo perché il suo amico era a casa malato. Raggiunse le scalinate esterne e si accorse che, fuori dal cancello c'era una figura a lui nota. Un uomo più alto di lui, incappucciato con una felpa nera e degli occhiali da sole.

Peter sorrise andando verso quella figura quasi saltellando dalla felicità.

"Ehi, ragazzino."

Il giovane si lanciò ad abbracciare il torace dell'uomo, inebriandosi del suo profumo.

"Wade che ci fai qui?"

Wade abbracciò di rimando il corpo del ragazzo scoccandogli un leggero bacio tra i capelli, gli sorrise andando alla ricerca di quei meravigliosi occhi chiari.

"Sorpresa. Mi sono preso la briga di organizzare qualcosa per noi due, una sorta di appuntamento."

Peter si ritrovò a fissare l'uomo, dubbioso e curioso nello stesso modo. Accarezzò le braccia di Wade e gli sorrise, inarcando un sopracciglio e parlando con, nella voce, un tono eccitato.

"Quindi?"

L'anti-eroe ridacchiò afferrando il ragazzo per la vita e caricandoselo in spalla. Iniziò a camminare poggiando il palmo della mano sinistra spalancato su quel sedere che faceva bella vista di sé sulla sua spalla.

"Wade! Mettimi giù!"

Il volto del ragazzo era diventato viola dall'imbarazzo, avere a che fare con "DeadPool" era sempre imbarazzante! Peter non sapeva mai con precisione cosa gli passasse per il cervello, era imprevedibile e, delle volte - spesso e volentieri -, diventava pericoloso avercelo attorno.

"Non ti devi preoccupare di niente, ho organizzato tutto alla perfezione, solo io e te, al lume di neon."

Neon? Peter bloccò ogni sua protesta alla ricerca di idee su cosa cosa diavolo avesse potuto inventarsi quel pazzo di Wade Wilson.

"Ti seguo ma, ti prego, fammi camminare, la gente mi guarda male che vergogna."

Wade si decise a lasciar scivolare il giovane a terra, delicatamente trattenendolo però tra le proprie braccia, perso l'uno nelle iridi dell'altro.

"Sei bellissimo, sei come la salsa messicana che cola dai chimichanga bollenti."

Peter ridacchiò a quella sorta di apprezzamento, stavano assieme da più di anno e, ormai, si era abituato ad avere a che fare con quelle metafore strambe. Doveva ammettere che, se Pool lo paragonava ai suoi amati chimichanga, era importante, estremamente.

Avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo ma erano in pubblico, alla luce del sole su un marciapiede che, anche se non affollatissimo, brulicava di gente.

"Andiamo ragnetto mio?"

Lo seguì per i vari vicoli fino a raggiungere una scaletta d'emergenza. Vide il compagno salire la scaletta fino in cima e lui scosse il capo prima di seguirlo, dubbioso se essere curioso o spaventato da tutta quella situazione assurda.

Arrivò sul tetto osservando come, sotto l'immensa scritta al neon delle Stark industries ci fosse una sorta di tavolo apparecchiato.

La tovaglia era rossa mentre i tovaglioli erano neri, al centro del tavolo c'erano dei fiori - palesemente finti - sul blu con un sacchetto di plastica nel centro.

Un pugno in occhio sulla base dei colori ma… accettabile per il gesto carino.

Peter fece per parlare, pronto in qualche modo a ringraziare il suo compagno per quella sdolcinata sorpresa ma Wade parlò prima di lui rovinando l'atmosfera.

"Fottuto piccione viaggiatore! Hai usato beccare con il tuo beccuccio maledetto i miei chimichanga, vieni qui che ti uccido!"

L'animale in questione si era portato via un sacchettino che, molto probabilmente, faceva parte della sorpresa. Peter si ritrovò ad osservare la scena con un sorriso che cresceva di momento in momento di fronte al proprio fidanzato che, armato di peluches a forma di unicorno, stava cercando di ammazzare il piccione. 

Camminò verso di lui abbracciandolo da dietro, lasciando che il proprio naso sprofondasse nella schiena larga dell'uomo.

"Grazie, Wade."

Il mercenario chiacchierone si bloccò da qualsiasi imprecazione o attentato verso l'insulso uccello dedicandosi al ragazzino che, teneramente, si era avvinghiato a lui.

"Peter, Peter… non mi devi ringraziare, sarebbe strano ma ho un'idea sul come potresti sdebitarti."

Peter strinse di più le braccia prima di saltargli addosso aggrappandosi a lui scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

"Sei il solito, non cambierai mai. Vecchio pervertito."

Wade lo tenne sulle proprie spalle poggiando, a tradimento, una mano sul sedere per "sorreggerlo".

"Che ne dici se mangiamo e poi torniamo a casa mia a fare saltare le viti del letto?"

Peter ridacchiò guardandosi attorno curioso, erano in pieno giorno su uno dei palazzi più bassi dell'intero Queens.

"È pieno giorno, Wade."

L'uomo annuì voltando il capo e rubandogli un leggero bacio a stampo su quelle labbra che, veloci, andarono alla ricerca delle gemelle per un altro bacio.

"Ma io ho voglia di te, adesso, ricoperto di salsa messicana e unicorni di zucchero colorato."

Fine.


	13. Cucciolo. ♪

  
| 733 Parole | Sweet | Puppy | ♪ |

13\. Cucciolo. Stucky.

Steve iniziò a correre bloccando una granata con lo scudo, la afferrò lanciandola al mittente con un lancio preciso e letale.

Respirò guardandosi attorno con le orecchie che gli fischiavano leggermente, stordite dal continuo scoppio di proiettili e di bombe. Erano anni che non si ritrovava su un vero campo di combattimento, quanto tempo era passato da quando le sue ginocchia avevano incontrato un suolo sporco di sangue e di morte? 

Si ritrovò a stringere i pugni deciso a trovare i responsabili di quella lotta inutile e distruggerli, voleva dare un taglio a tutto il rumore e a tutta la guerra.

Dentro di sé, però, era consapevole dell’importanza di essa per lui e per ciò che era, lo avevano addestrato al combattimento e, anche se in percentuale minore, si sentiva l’adrenalina del combattimento nelle vene.

“Clint, dammi degli indizi, mettiamo fine a tutto questo.”

Il falco gli fece strada, indicandogli la via da seguire per trovare la via per sconfiggere l’ennesimo generale dell’Hydra.

Cosa era lui senza tutto quello? 

Una marionetta piena di principi e di idee, era solo un ammasso di muscoli e di siero.

Raggiunse il generale e lo affrontò con il suo solito coraggio: un colpo, due, lo scudo che roteò verso di lui e poi la vittoria.

La battaglia non si placò subito ma, invece, infuriò ancora per diversi minuti, forse ore.

Steve ammazzò un soldato dopo essere stato atterrato da una violenta spallata sullo sterno.

La vista si fece scura per qualche secondo e il respiro era corto nei suoi polmoni, rilasciò un gemito prima di voltarsi, cercando di rialzarsi.

In quel preciso istante due occhi spaventati lo fissarono, due occhi che sembravano implorare pietà. 

“Ehi, cucciolo.”

Cap si bloccò allungando, dolorosamente, una mano verso il cane che, fiducioso, si avvicinò alle dita dell’uomo, iniziando timorosamente a leccarle.

_“E’ finita Steve, abbiamo vinto.”_

Si tirò a sedere gemendo mentre afferrava la creaturina con cautela. Si guardò attorno non vedendo nessun altro cane nelle vicinanze, nessun collare e nessun padrone.

“Che ne dici di venire a casa con me, ti va?”

Doveva avere poco più di due mesi e, mai, l’avrebbe lasciato lì abbandonato a morire di stenti in quella terra sporcata dalla guerra.

“Bucky! Sono a casa!”

Avevano dovuto dividersi per quella missione. Bucky era dovuto andare, insieme a Natasha, in Iran per fermare un piccolo distaccamento dell’Hydra. 

L’uomo uscì dal bagno indossando solo un paio di pantaloni attillati slacciati e un asciugamano per sfregarsi i lunghi capelli scuri.

Gli occhi di Bucky si spalancarono, curiosi sulla figura del suo compagno trovandolo sporco e in divisa, ma ciò che gli fece inarcare un sopracciglio fu un batuffolo di fango e grandi occhi marroni che lo guardavano tremando dalla casacca dell'uomo.

“Ti presento il nuovo abitante di questa casa…”

Bucky fece per parlare, non potevano tenere animali domestici, il loro “lavoro” li portava spesso via di casa, lontano per giorni e giorni.

“La moglie di Clint si è proposta di tenerlo quando andiamo in missione quindi nessun problema per quello che so che stai per dire…”

L’ex Soldato sospirò, portandosi le mani ai fianchi per poi annuire, per niente sicuro di quella scelta affrettata, ma felice di vedere il sorriso genuino di Steve.

“Ora andiamo a farci un bel bagno caldo, cucciolo.”

Steve passò di fianco a Bucky ma si bloccò dal proseguire, si piegò leggermente per baciare le labbra del compagno con enfasi e passione, forse un modo dolce per ringraziarlo.

Sorrise, lasciandolo da solo per andare in bagno, continuando a parlare con il cucciolo come se stesse parlando ad un bambino.

Bucky si vestì, accese i fornelli per iniziare a cucinare qualcosa per cena. Decise di tornare alla porta del bagno e di appoggiarsi allo stipite, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso di fronte alla vista della situazione dolce che si trovò di fronte.

Il cucciolo di cane stava ringhiando e abbaiando ad uno Steve completamente nudo, l’asciugamano era a terra e, molto probabilmente, il cane gli aveva rubato e con cui ora ci stava giocando reggendolo tra le fauci sbattendo la testolina energicamente.

Gli occhi di Bucky e di Steve si incontrarono ricolmi di dolcezza e di amore, un sentimento puro e carico di tutto ciò di cui, entrambi, avevano bisogno.

"Se avete un cucciolo che gira per casa significa averti nudo più spesso penso che il primo gatto che trovo lo porterò a casa."

"Sei un cretino."

Fine.


	14. Soulmate.

  
| 1591 Parole | SoulMate | AU | (la canzone si intitola Paralyzed di NF) |

14\. SoulMate . FrostIron. 

Il leggero rumore delle suole delle sue scarpe riecheggiava nelle vie della periferia di New York, un suono silenzioso ed inudibile.

Loki si stava dirigendo, con passo svelto, verso l'unico locale dove era riuscito ad ottenere un lavoro. Si leccò il labbro inferiore, sibilando di dolore quando la saliva entrò in contatto con il taglio che rimaneva sul lato sinistro della bocca, mostrandosi per quei tre centimetri.

La botta era gonfia e nemmeno lo spesso strato di fondotinta, era riuscito a coprirne interamente il colore violaceo e scuro.

Le mani erano sprofondate nelle tasche del cappotto lungo e, in una delle due, c’era il lettore mp3.

Entrò nel locale dall'entrata secondaria e si tolse il cappotto rimanendo con una maglia verde scuro a maniche lunghe che arrotolò fino ai gomiti mostrando il tatuaggio che, fin dal giorno in cui era nato, spiccava sulla sua pelle chiara.

Una sola indefinita parola.

Era scritta in stampatello minuscolo e si trovava a percorrere tutta la parte interna del gomito, era sbiadita e ciò mostrava che doveva ancora trovare la sua anima gemella in quella sua schifosa vita fatta di delusioni e violenza.

_“Bambini ognuno di noi in questo mondo, ha un tatuaggio sul proprio corpo, qualcuno ce l’ha su un braccio, altri sulla schiena, alcuni sul collo e alcuni sulle gambe. Tutti ne hanno uno.”_

_Si erano seduti in cerchio ad ascoltare le parole della maestra, dieci bimbi di sei anni._

_“Vi sembrerà non bello, è confuso ed illeggibile ma quando la vostra anima gemella arriverà da voi, le prime parole che vi dirà si definiranno nel vostro tatuaggio. Guardate.”_

_La donna alzò la manica del proprio maglione mostrando sul polso un tatuaggio ben definito con una semplice parola: _ Posso?

_“La mia persona speciale mi allungò una mano e mi ha semplicemente chiesto posso, era l’ultimo ballo scolastico, al liceo.”_

Loki non aveva mai saputo cosa volesse dire vivere una vita semplice e piena di felicità o serenità, fin da quando era solo un bambino il suo, era un inferno.

La madre se ne era andata quando lui aveva poco più di otto anni. Si ricordava quel giorno con tristezza e con rassegnazione, l’aveva attesa sotto al portico perché se ne era andata dicendogli che andava a comprare le sigarette per papà. 

Ci aveva creduto da bravo bambino, innocentemente.

Suo padre era sempre stato un grande amante dell’alcool, ma dal giorno in cui lei se ne andò, lui peggiorò iniziando anche a picchiare il bambino per qualsiasi cosa.

Era stato cresciuto con l’odio nelle vene, aveva dovuto imparare ad usare le parole come sua unica arma di difesa perché contro il padre, tre volte più grosso di lui, non aveva alcuna speranza.

La gente sapeva cosa accadeva tra le mura della casa dei Laufeyson, le sue maestre sapevano tutto ma fingevano di non vedere. Nessuno si sarebbe inamicato suo padre per intervenire a suo nome, se fosse stato  _normale_ lo avrebbero fatto ma lui un moccioso che era nato da una scopata tra due individui che non erano anime gemelle.

Un reietto e un ibrido, un _ mostro_ .

“Loki. Tocca a te così Pier va in pausa.”

Si lisciò i vestiti per poi legarsi i capelli sulla nuca prima di camminare e prendere il posto dell’altro pianista.

Si sedette sorridendo delicatamente al collega che, dolcemente, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla come per incoraggiarlo, molto probabilmente perché aveva intravisto i segni della violenza sul suo volto.

Lasciò che le proprie dita andassero a sfiorare i tasti del pianoforte mentre si leccava le labbra in modo da inumidirle per iniziare a cantare la canzone che lui stesso aveva composto.

I primi tasti vennero accompagnati ad occhi chiusi, perso nello stesso dolore di quando l’aveva composta, le parole non era necessario leggerle perché le aveva come stampate dentro, indelebili come le botte che lo segnavano volta dopo volta.

“When did I become so numb?

When did I lose myself?

All the words that leave my tongue

Feel like they came from someone else

I'm paralyzed

Where are my feelings?”

La voce si estese per tutto il locale facendo zittire gli avventori che rimasero in silenzio, con il fiato sospeso per l’intensità del significato e per la bravura del giovane.

Loki muoveva le dita sui tasti con destrezza e facilità, la sua voce non tremava di fronte ai ricordi che, man mano, scivolavano da lui, crudeli e inafferrabili.

“I no longer feel things

I know I should

I'm paralyzed

Where is the real me?

I’m lost and it kills me inside

I'm paralyzed

When did I become so cold?

When did I become ashamed? (oh)

Where's the person that I know?

They must have left

They must have left”

L’acqua iniziò a cadere dal cielo e, un tuono o due, accompagnarono la canzone come se anche il tempo avesse percepito il malumore del giovane. 

Non aveva mai avuto paura dei temporali o della pioggia, forse perché quando pioveva poteva nascondersi sotto alle intemperie e fingere che le sue lacrime non appartenessero a lui.

Aveva imparato a non piangere di fronte alla bestia che doveva chiamare padre, aveva dovuto mordersi le labbra spesso e volentieri per impedire ai propri occhi di lasciare andare quelle perle salate. Era solo un bambino che era stato obbligato a crescere troppo in fretta, un semplice bambino che non conosceva più il significato dell’innocenza.

_“Figlio di puttana!”_

_La cinghia calava violenta contro la sua schiena, il cuoio colpiva le sue carni fragili marchiandole con dolore. Il gesto si ripeteva, ancora e ancora, fino a quando _ lui  _non era stanco di starsene in piedi. Di solito lo chiudeva nello sgabuzzino e lo lasciava lì con le ferite sanguinanti._

_Senza sapere perché succedesse e senza poter chiedere alcuna cosa, un bambino che, sul fondo di quello schifo però non tremava per il dolore o per le violenze, vibrava per sapere il motivo di tanto accanimento nei suoi confronti._

“With all my faith

I'm paralyzed

Where are my feelings?

I no longer feel things

I know I should

I'm paralyzed

Where is the real me?

I’m lost and it kills me inside

I'm paralyzed

I'm paralyzed

I'm scared to live but I'm scared to die”

Loki aveva cercato un paio di volte di togliersi la vita, aveva avvicinato la lama alle vene e aveva inciso con la precisa intenzione di mettere la parola fine a quella che non si poteva nemmeno definire vita. Ogni volta, però, si fermava e rifletteva sul significato di ciò che stava per fare. La morte non era una risposta plausibile, era semplice quanto inadatta…

Morire avrebbe solo significato dare ragione al padre, mai Loki avrebbe lo lasciato vincere sulla sua vita, non era debole e non era un vigliacco.

Vivere con il mostro che lo aveva “cresciuto” stava diventando impossibile e controproducente sotto ad ogni aspetto. I suoi colleghi lo guardavano spesso con pietà e Loki non voleva vedere quella sfumatura dolorosa, voleva vivere e fare ciò che amava di più: cantare e suonare il piano.

Null’altro.

“Where is the real me?

I’m lost and it kills me inside

I'm paralyzed (I'm just so paralyzed)

Where are my feelings? (yeah, I'm just so paralyzed)

I no longer feel things (I have no feelings)

I know I should 

(oh how come I’m not moving why aren’t I moving ay yeah)

I'm paralyzed

Where is the real me? (where is the real me, where is the real me?)

I'm lost and it kills me inside (I'm paralyzed, I'm paralyzed)

I'm paralyzed (I'm paralyzed)”

La canzone finì e le sua dita si soffermarono sulle ultime note trascinando quella nostalgia e quel dolore che appartenevano alla canzone quanto a lui.

Non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di darle un titolo, non glielo voleva dare. Aveva scritto le parole di quella composizione su un foglio ingiallito e bagnato dalle sue lacrime, non serviva un titolo e se proprio doveva averlo non sarebbe stato lui a dargliene uno.

Si ritrovò a cantare altre composizioni, più leggere e più allegre, canzoni che parlavano di amore e di gioia, testi che ripeteva come una litania chiedendosi cosa avesse spinto i loro autori a scrivere certe cose… 

“Vai in pausa, tranquillo.”

Non si era nemmeno reso conto che, da quando aveva iniziato a suonare, erano passate già un paio di ore. Annuì alzandosi dalla panca e dirigendosi all’esterno del locale per accendersi una sigaretta con stizza. Si sedette su uno dei gradini, chiuse gli occhi godendosi l’aria fresca che il temporale aveva portato con sé. 

Soffiò il fumo lontano dai polmoni ed imprecò a denti stretti e con la voce bassa, si passò una mano nei capelli liberando quei fili corvini dall’elastico verde che aveva indossato prima.

“Paralyzed.”

Una voce lo raggiunse dalle spalle, una parola che lo fece voltare a mezzo busto, in volto un punto di domanda e, con un sopracciglio inarcato, la stessa parola sulle proprie labbra.

“Paralyzed?”

Il giovane che lo raggiunse aveva, tra le mani, un bicchiere di quello che sembrava Whisky pregiato, aveva dei bei lineamenti ed era vestito con abiti comodi ma non spartani.

“Il titolo per la canzone che hai cantato all’inizio.”

Un leggero pizzicore si diffuse nella zona dove c’era il tatuaggio, si grattò la zona e gemette di dolore mentre si alzava la manica della maglia, quasi scottato.

La macchia si era definita e delineata con la parola che, quel giovane, aveva appena sussurrato con tono sicuro.

Alzò lo sguardo specchiandosi nella medesima scena, lo sconosciuto si era aperto la camicia fino a mostrare un pettorale dove, la sua stessa scritta, si era delineata con, alla fine di essa, un punto di domanda.

“Tu…”

Si guardarono scioccati e silenziosi per un tempo che pareva essersi bloccato, il rumore della pioggia occupava lo sfondo fino a quando il ragazzo allungò un braccio, porgendogli la mano. Sorrise in maniera dolce e affabile, mentre iniziava a parlare nella sua direzione.

“Io sono Anthony Stark, Tony per gli amici.”

Loki si ritrovò a guardare la mano curata che si stagliava a pochi centimetri da lui, la guardò con occhi disperati, quel Tony era davvero la sua anima gemella? 

Improvvisamente la possibilità di avere qualcuno di fianco a sé sembrava una condanna, una morte interiore, un motivo in più per non trascinare quello sconosciuto nella sua merdosa vita.

“Non posso…”

Le lacrime si affacciarono prepotenti sul suo volto, il suo volto negò e si abbassò insieme alle spalle, come se un peso immenso si fosse appoggiato su di lui.

“Non ti trascinerò nella mia vita, non te lo meriti, nessuno se lo merita.”

Avvertì solo i passi veloci dell’uomo che si facevano vicini, sentì le braccia calde di quel Tony mentre lo avvolgevano dolcemente stringendolo contro il suo corpo caldo.

Nulla aveva più importanza ora se non il suo calore, il suo odore ed, infine, il suo sapore. 

Fine.


	15. Daddy Kink.

  
Ci sarà un prequel nel giorno 17 <3 Spero che vi piaccia  
PS: non sono capace di scrivere smut, è ufficiale XD  
  
  
| 1560 parole | FrostIron | AU | Smut |

15\. Daddy Kink.

“Lingua d’Argento, hai un cliente che si è prenotato per la notte, non ha fatto richieste particolari ma mi ha solo detto di dirti che la pole dance non era male…”

Colui che si faceva chiamare Lingua d’Argento accavallò le gambe con un movimento elegante per poi guardare, con sufficienza, il giovane che aveva appena parlato con un sopracciglio inarcato. Si leccò le labbra lasciando che un sorriso malizioso si formasse sulla sua bocca ed annuì distrattamente.

“Non prendere più nessun cliente per me dopo di lui.”

L’altro giovane ridacchiò mentre appoggiava le mani sulle spalle della “Lingua”, abbassando il busto fino a far sfiorare le proprie labbra con il suo orecchio prima di parlare.

“Lui ti ha prenotato per tutta la notte, Loki.”

Loki ridacchiò spostando il capo di lato e permettendogli di accarezzarlo con quella bocca scabrosa.

“Vattene, devo prepararmi per il cliente.”

Lasciò che il giovane messaggero se ne andasse prima di alzarsi e camminare, lentamente e con passo elegante, verso il proprio armadio.

Ne aprì le ante e sorrise guardando tutto ciò che c’era al suo interno, afferrò un paio di pantaloni in pelle e se li portò al naso, ne respirò il particolare odore emettendo un lieve gemito per esso.

Le sue dita finirono per caso su un particolare collare che non usava da mesi, forse da anni. Un brivido si fece sentire prepotente e voglioso lungo tutta la sua colonna vertebrale, si decise ad afferrarlo indossandolo con gli occhi chiusi.

Si sarebbe divertito con Tony, ne era certo.

Si era seduto sul materasso ad aspettare l'arrivo del cliente, Loki era sempre stato una persona paziente ed avrebbe atteso anche tutta la notte se necessario.

Si era legato i capelli con una treccia e si era truccato: gli occhi sfumati di nero e d'argento, il mascara per allungargli le ciglia e, sulle labbra, il rossetto nero che non lasciava segni.

Era un escort, uno di quelli che si faceva pagare e che amava apparire, non una prostituta da pochi spiccioli.

Tony Stark entrò nella sua stanza, accompagnato da uno dei buttafuori, si tolse la cravatta sotto lo sguardo curioso di Loki. Ogni gesto e ogni movimento fu registrato dai suoi occhi e dalla sua lingua curiosa che passava sulle labbra, eccitata.

“Scusa il ritardo, ho avuto da fare con…”

“Siediti.”

Bloccò le sue scuse indicandogli la sedia che aveva, precedentemente posizionato al centro della stanza. Guardò l’uomo ridacchiare mentre eseguiva il comando con calma.

Loki si mosse scendendo dal letto e mostrandosi in tutta la sua bellezza a Tony… 

I tacchi a spillo facevano sembrare le gambe molto più lunghe e magre, erano fasciate da uno strato di pelle che non lasciava nulla all’immaginazione del suo cliente.

I pantaloni erano a vita bassa e lasciavano trapelare l’elastico degli slip verdi che saliva, sottile, fin sopra alle anche. A coprire la parte superiore del corpo un gilet in pelle e, al collo, il collare in pelle che aveva ritrovato poche ore prima.

“Daddy?”

Tony aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, curioso mentre chiedeva spiegazioni riguardo al pezzo di pelle che indossava al collo sopra il quale spiccava, sempre in argento, quelle cinque lettere in stampatello D.A.D.D.Y.

Le lunghe dita smaltate di nero si mossero sull’uomo quando gli fu vicino, si poggiarono dispettose sulla bocca per poi scendere delicate a seguire i lineamenti del mento e del collo.

Sbottonò i primi tre bottoni della camicia scura che Tony indossava, si inginocchiò malizioso e lascivo rimanendo in bilico su quei tacchi vertiginosi per slacciare il gilet che, l’altro, indossava.

“Che ne dici?”

Tony fece fondere i loro sguardi, si inseguirono senza toccarsi, alla ricerca di una risposta a quella domanda che non aveva alcun senso se non nella testa di Loki.

“Questa notte non sarai Tony per me, sarai…”

Finì di rimuovere i bottoni dalle asole liberando il petto del suo prezioso cliente, si alzò portandosi dritto per camminargli attorno e fermarsi alle sue spalle. Una mano andò ad accarezzargli il collo e il petto, scivolando poi sui capezzoli con falsa calma e permettendo alle proprie dita di pizzicarli prima di scendere, delicatamente, fino al membro intrappolato nei pantaloni.

Gli morse l’orecchio leccando poi la parte lesa prima di parlare lascivo e volutamente sensuale.

“Sarai il mio Daddy? Mi dirai che sono stato un bravo bambino o mi sculaccerai?”

Il membro tra le sue mani ebbe un fremito e Loki ridacchiò: aveva fatto centro.

“Voglio che tu mi apra i pantaloni, da bravo bambino.”

Loki si mordicchiò le labbra, tornando a camminare fino ad inginocchiarsi in mezzo alle gambe dell’uomo, lasciando che le mani accarezzassero il tessuto dei pantaloni sulle cosce dell'uomo.

Tony si alzò in piedi e lo guardò dall’alto, lo sguardo lucido di chi la passione, ormai, ce l’aveva nelle vene.

“Con la bocca.”

Il sorriso che si spalancò sulle labbra di Loki mostrò la dentatura perfetta mentre, con i denti, afferrava la lampo del capo di vestiario e la accompagnava verso il basso senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli del moro.

Per il bottone si aiutò tenendo le due parti di stoffa con le dita mentre lasciava scivolare fuori dall’asola quel piccolo bottone utilizzando la lingua e i denti.

“Ordini, Daddy?”

Tony sorrise eccitato alla richiesta, si guardò attorno indicandogli il luogo dove, sapeva, esserci il lubrificante e i preservativi.

“Recupera il necessario e poi torna qui.”

Loki si alzò muovendo il bacino e mettendo in mostra l’effetto che, quei pantaloni, facevano sul suo corpo scolpito. Non aveva mai amato essere sottomesso, era nato dominatore ed amava esserlo ma con Tony poteva fare uno strappo alla regola, anche un paio all’occorrenza.

Tornò da lui trovandolo nudo, pacato e rilassato sulla sedia mentre, con una mano, si masturbava con un movimento lento ed ipnotizzante.

Loki si morse un labbro sentendo i pantaloni farsi più stretti, guardò i preservativi e li lanciò distrattamente alle sue spalle lasciandoli cadere a terra con un rumore soffocato.

Ad un altro cliente non avrebbe mai permesso di avere un rapporto con lui se sa protezione ma con Tony era diverso, voleva sentirlo caldo e pulsante dentro di sé.

“Cosa fai non ubbidisci?”

Loki raggiunse l’uomo facendo gli ultimi quattro passi a gattoni, camminò sulle ginocchia avanzando come una pantera pronta ad attaccare e ghermire la sua amata preda.

Raggiunse le dita di Tony chiuse sul proprio membro, le leccò, una dopo l’altra seguendo quei movimenti che avevano rallentato per godersi quella scena porno fatta ad arte.

La pallina del piercing sulla lingua di Loki andò a vezzeggiare il glande che aveva di fronte, lo accarezzò senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello soddisfatto di Stark.

"Girati. Piegati con le braccia in avanti e il petto a terra."

Loki eseguì, stirando la schiena per allungarsi sul pavimento mentre il suo bacino rimaneva in alto, a sfiorare le ginocchia di Tony.

Le mani dell'uomo si posarono sul suo bacino, lo afferrarono trascinandolo vicino a sé. Le natiche dell'escort sbatterono delicatamente sulla sedia e si ritrovò a gemere di quella leggera violenza.

"Voglio prepararti e farti mio, qui. Che ne dici, baby boy?"

Loki si mordicchiò le labbra annuendo alla domanda, avvertendo le mani del cliente che gli abbassavano i pantaloni il giusto necessario per scoprire lo sfintere rilassato.

Il rumore del tubo del lubrificante che veniva aperto fece fremere il giovane che attese una mossa.

Il primo dito scivolò al suo interno senza alcuna pressione, il lubrificante aiutava il movimento ondulatorio e permise al miliardario di aggiungere velocemente una seconda falange.

Loki rilasciò un mugugnio eccitato, cercò di spalancare al meglio le proprie natiche e di andare alla ricerca di quel contatto per aumentarne il piacere.

Tony abbassò ancora i pantaloni giusto il necessario di liberare i testicoli del ragazzo, accarezzandoli e strizzandoli con attenzione, non voleva fargli male ma aumentare il loro piacere.

"Hai qualche richiesta particolare, Lingua d'Argento?"

Loki ridacchiò, spostando il viso per riuscire a guardare il volto del suo compagno, ci pensò mentre le dita da due divennero tre lavorando nel e sul suo deretano.

"No, Daddy."

L'eccitazione era alle stelle, ma Tony continuava a vezzeggiare il suo foro con dedizione, conducendo la mente di Loki a pensare che, quella, fosse una tortura, una piacevole e lenta tortura.

Gemette mentre sentiva la propria erezione scivolare all'interno dei propri pantaloni, il tessuto creava un piacevole attrito contro la sua pelle tesa.

L'eccitazione di Tony lo accarezzò scivolando lungo lo spacco delle natiche e sfiorò l'ano che si contrasse al lieve contatto. Continuò la sua corsa lasciando che la punta passasse sul perineo per poi spingere delicatamente i testicoli con decisione ma stando attento a non fargli male.

“Scopami Daddy… per favore.”

L’intera durezza di Tony entrò in Loki con uno schiocco secco, pelle contro pelle. Un gemito si levò dalla gola dell’escort mentre il suo cliente godeva buttando la testa all’indietro, iniziando a muovere il bacino.

Le spinte aumentarono, una dopo l’altra, avvicinando i due al piacere. Piacere che arrivò obbligando Tony ad uscire dal suo corpo accogliente e riversarsi sulla sua schiena glabra mentre lui si lasciava andare ad un orgasmo nascosto dai suoi stessi pantaloni.

Stark si mosse alle sue spalle, si alzò passandogli di fronte per allungargli una mano, una gentilezza che venne accolta con un sorriso dolce.

Si baciarono con calma, consapevoli che, quella notte, sarebbe stata lunga e appagante per tutti e due.

Fine.


	16. Cerotto.

  
| 742 parole | Post end game | Angst |

  
16\. Cerotto. SpideyPool  
Il suo intero mondo era crollato, si era dissolto dopo uno schiocco. Se ci ripensava le lacrime tornavano ad inondare il suo volto, amare ed infinite.

Stark era morto. 

Si era sacrificato, aveva rubato quelle gemme e, nonostante avesse visto ciò che poteva fare, aveva schioccato le dita comunque, dando il tutto per tutto per l’intero universo.

Iron Man non c’era più e Peter si sentiva solo, non sentire la voce di colui che vedeva come un mentore faceva male, un dolore che gli colpiva il petto ripetutamente e con una violenza tale da essere disturbante.

Stava camminando per le strade, i segni della battaglia a riempirgli il volto martoriato e gli occhi bassi a guardare le proprie scarpe.

Si passò la manica della felpa sotto agli occhi in un gesto tanto automatico quanto semplice, una passata che nascondeva lacrime e dolore.

Si sistemò lo zainetto sulla spalla, distrattamente, non c’era più nulla che avesse valore in quel preciso istante, non c’era nulla per cui valesse davvero la pena combattere.

“Spidey?”

Una voce conosciuta lo riscosse dalla trance in cui era caduto, alzò la testa trovandosi di fronte alla persona che, forse, voleva vedere meno in assoluto: Wade Wilson.

“Non è giornata Pool, lasciami stare.”

Erano stati amanti, compagni di squadra e, c’erano state delle volte in cui Peter aveva iniziato a pensare di essersi innamorato di quel mercenario chiacchierone.

Peter aveva fatto un paio di passi per continuare quel suo vagabondare per le strade ma due braccia forti lo avevano cinto in un abbraccio soffocante. 

Si arrabbiò sbraitando e cercando di liberarsi, imprecando contro l’uomo che lo stava trattenendo nonostante tutte le parole e i pugni che stava ricevendo nelle costole.

“Lasciami…”

La voce del ragazzo si fece sempre più sottile, andò a scemare man mano che l’abbraccio diventava rassicurante, accogliente.

“Vieni con me.”

Wade lo prese per mano, intrecciando le loro dita e Peter si ritrovò a provare un senso di nostalgia per quell’abbraccio che si era dovuto sciogliere.

Stavano camminando stranamente in silenzio, stava seguendo Pool come un assetato che segue il rumore delle gocce di acqua che cadono a terra.

Mai avrebbe pensato di ricevere conforto da lui, quanto poteva essere pessimo a non essersi nemmeno ricordato di Wade?

“Non è pulitissima ma almeno è casa, la vecchia non c’è quindi stattene qui per un attimo.”

Peter entrò in casa seguendo l’altro dando uno sguardo veloce a quella confusionaria stanza per poi sedersi sul divano e portarsi le mani tra i capelli e stringerli con forza.

Cosa ci faceva lì, nell’ultimo posto dove doveva stare? 

Doveva essere a casa del Signor Stark, abbracciare Pepper e la piccola Morgan dicendogli che andava tutto bene, che l’avrebbero superata ma… 

Con che faccia tosta poteva dire quelle frasi ad una moglie e ad una figlia quando lui stesso sentiva il suo mondo andare in frantumi senza Iron Man?

Come poteva essere di conforto se era lui quello che ne aveva più bisogno?

Una mano si adagiò sul retro della sua nuca obbligandolo a voltarsi verso sinistra, trovandosi a fronteggiare il volto scoperto dalla maschera di Deadpool. 

La sua visuale era annebbiata dalle lacrime e le cicatrici su quel viso non erano una bella visuale eppure qualcosa dentro il petto di Peter pulsò, prepotente.

Si lanciò tra le sue braccia affondando il naso sul suo collo, piangendo silenziosamente. 

Wade si sdraiò sul divano portandosi dietro il corpo del ragazzo, stettero sdraiati fino a quando il respiro del giovane si placò portandolo a fissare gli occhi in quelli chiari dell’altro.

Una mano del mercenario si alzò sventolando tra le mani un cerotto con la stampa di unicorni, l’indice roteò fino ad indicargli un taglio che, il giovane, aveva su un braccio.

“Passerà tutto con il super cerotto di Pool. Ho dovuto litigare con una bambina per averli quindi fanne tesoro, Spidey…”

Peter si ritrovò a ridacchiare tornando a far sprofondare il naso sul petto e sul collo di Wade, era riuscito a farlo sorridere, a fargli dimenticare per un attimo la morte di Tony.

Era ciò di cui aveva bisogno, qualcuno che anche solo per un attimo, gli mostrasse un mondo con dei colori alternativi. 

Il suo mondo prima era circondato da oro e rosso ma ora che non era più possibile, forse, era ora di aggiungere altri colori alla sua visuale…

**Ehi, lettore. Gli unicorni sono colori, ricordatelo.**

_Lo sono eccome, lo dice Pool, le voci di Pool_ .

E si possono toccare.

Fine.


	17. Pole Dance. ♪

Non l'ho riletta perchè sto pubblicando di corsa, giornate impegnative!  
Mi scuso per eventuali errori!  
  
  
| 996 parole |  ♪ | Arancione | AU | 

17\. Pole Dance. FrostIron

"Quindi? Destinazione?"

Avevano finito di cenare da poco, erano usciti dal ristorante allegri per via del vino che avevano bevuto.

Tony ridacchiò passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Steve, lo guardò con uno sguardo malizioso prima di parlare rivolto a tutti.

"Sai, Rogers, un uccellino mi ha raccontato che vai a letto con uno dei baristi dell'Hail Night Hydra…"

Clint scosse il capo ridendo, subito seguito dal resto del gruppo mentre Steve sprofondava nella vergogna e nell'imbarazzo.

"Mi hanno parlato tutti bene di quel posto quindi, che ne dici, ci facciamo un giro?"

La musica era alta e le luci erano psicadeliche, il palco era vuoto ma qualcuno stava sistemando alcuni drappi sullo sfondo e Tony non si preoccupò di nulla quando si ritrovò a guardare alcuni dei giovani che ballavano sui cubi.

"Non è male il nuovo compagno di Steve!"

Clint gli aveva urlato nelle orecchie per farsi sentire, calamitando la sua attenzione verso la zona bar del locale. Steve stava parlando con un giovane dai capelli neri, un bel ragazzo tatuato, Clint aveva ragione.

Gli occhi di Tony vennero calamitati da un altro giovane, un ragazzo che se ne stava comodamente appoggiato alle spalle di Steve e del suo nuovo compagno.

Una bellezza particolare con gli occhi verde smeraldo e i tratti nordici. I loro sguardi si erano incrociati e, l'uomo, gli aveva schiacciato l'occhiolino con un modo di fare erotico.

L'intera figura dello sconosciuto sembrava urlare sesso da ogni poro e Tony aveva già iniziati ad avvertire la propria intimità risvegliarsi come se fosse un moccioso in piena pubertà.

"Signor Stark! Auguri di buon compleanno!”

Tony si ritrovò a voltarsi, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla creatura che aveva addocchiato per poter sorridere, fingendo un’empatia che in quel momento non provava, verso il proprietario del locale, un uomo tozzo e grasso.

“La ringrazio.”

L’uomo gongolò stringendogli la mano con energia, fin troppo per i suoi gusti, ma lo sguardo di Tony tornò verso il bar, alla ricerca di quel giovane. 

Era sparito.

“Ci sarà uno spettacolo speciale questa sera, la invito a rimanere.”

Tony sorrise forzatamente mentre l’altro lo salutava e se ne andava, sfregandosi le mani.

Clint guardò la direzione dove l’uomo era sparito, guardandolo con disgusto palese, ad impatto non era piaciuto a nessuno dei due.

“Signori e signore, vi prego di accomodarvi.”

La musica diminuì arrivando a spegnersi quasi del tutto e le luci si accesero soffuse per permettere, ad alcuni operai, di sistemare una serie di sedie e poltrone di fronte al palco.

Una bellissima ragazza si avvicinò a loro e li condusse alla prima fila di comode sedute, sembrava di essere al cinema.

“Ora che siete tutti comodi, iniziamo con le regole di questo giochino.”

L’uomo che stava gestendo quella specie di teatrino era giovane e bello, indossava pochi vestiti e usava la lingua con destrezza, stava incantando la platea.

“Prima regola: non si tocca a meno che non sia  _lui _ a chiedervelo.”

Il presentatore prese fiato mostrandosi prima di parlare nuovamente, ridendo.

“Seconda regola: lustratevi gli occhi perché una cosa così sconcia e eccitante, non vi ricapiterà mai più di vederla! Ecco a voi, Lingua d’Argento!”

Le luci si abbassarono, spegnendosi in tutto il locale. Le uniche luci che erano rimaste accese erano puntate sul palcoscenico, in attesa che qualcuno ne uscisse.

La nebbia artificiale si fece largo tra loro mentre la musica aveva iniziato a pompare nelle casse con un ritmo lento e sensuale.

Una figura in penombra se ne uscì da dietro le tende, era un uomo e camminava su quei tacchi vertiginosi con una praticità che lasciò stupito Tony.

Era il giovane di prima, quello che gli aveva fatto l’occhiolino poco prima. Un dio fatto uomo.

Indossava un paio di lunghi stivali in pelle che raggiungevano comodamente la metà coscia, un paio di slip in pelle coprivano le nudità del ragazzo che,nonostante quella parziale nudità, si muoveva come se di fronte a sé non ci fosse una folla.

Tony si ritrovò a guardare i movimenti del danzatore con occhi carichi di desiderio mentre la sua immaginazione lo portava ad immaginarsi al posto di quel palo solido che stava reggendo il professionista con maestria.

Le mani di lui si artigliavano con maestria e il suo corpo si avvitava per salire e muoversi, snodato e perfetto, come se tutti quei movimenti fossero più che naturali.

Vedere quei muscoli guizzanti e tonici obbligò Tony ad incrociare le gambe, artigliando i braccioli della seduta.

Quel giovane si muoveva usando quel palo con destrezza, i lunghi tacchi non gli impedivano di reggersi e di scivolare su e giù con, nello sguardo, una scintilla di puro erotismo.

Tornò con i piedi per terra per camminare, come la peggiore delle puttane, verso di lui. 

Passo dopo passo.

Fino a quando il piedi non finì sul suo inguine, in una pressione leggera ma consistente.

"Lingua d'Argento, piacere di conoscerti."

Sul volto del ragazzo si mostrò un sorriso divertito, forse a tratti pericoloso ma a Tony non importava.

"Che ne dici di fare un giro nel mio camerino dopo?"

Glielo sussurrò all'orecchio mentre si accomodava sulle sue cosce, facendo sfregare l'inguine con l'erezione del festeggiato.

Tony ridacchiò, spostando le mani per portarle di fronte agli occhi del ragazzo dai lunghi capelli neri.

"Ne sarei lusingato ma… non posso toccarti per vedere se la merce vale la pena."

Negli occhi del professionista passò, veloce come un lampo, una soddisfazione e un desiderio unico.

Le mani di Tony vennero portate, con calma e interesse fino alle natiche, in cui fece sprofondare i palmi saggiandone la consistenza senza stringere.

"Amo giocare, da cosa iniziamo?”

Una mano gli artigliò la mascella e, subito, le loro bocche si incontrarono, fugaci e vogliose in un bacio che, di casto, non aveva nulla.

“Chiamami Loki. Scusa ma lo spettacolo deve continuare.”

Si alzò dalle sue gambe e tornò a danzare attorno a quel palo, come se quella scenetta non fosse mai accaduta, in attesa di ciò che sarebbe successo dopo.  
  
Fine.


	18. Pompiere.

  
| 873 parole | AU |  ♪ |

18\. Pompiere. Stucky.

_/9-1-1 Qual è l'emergenza?/_

_/Sono James Barnes c'è stato un incidente, sei auto, circa diciassette coinvolti. Siamo tra la nona e la decima. Chiedo di poter intervenire, sono un paramedico della squadra di Brooklyn./_

_/Permesso accordato./_

La sirena della caserma squillò, rumorosa e imprevedibile, facendo scattare gli uomini a prepararsi per partire.

"Avanti ragazzi, al lavoro."

Si mobilitarono e in poco raggiunsero il luogo che l'operatrice del 9-1-1 gli aveva indicato.

"Capitano Rogers, sul posto troverete anche un paramedico in borghese, mi ha contattato lui per informarmi dell'incidente, mi ha chiesto di poter intervenire nonostante non sia del luogo e le autorità hanno dato l'ok."

Sei auto, diciassette persone coinvolte.

Steve scese dal camion trovandosi a valutare la situazione mentre dava ordini ai suoi sottoposti.

Le persone erano già state sistemate, allontanate in sicurezza dai mezzi facilitando il loro lavoro.

"Ehi, sono il paramedico James Burnes, ho bisogno di un aiuto! Da questa parte!"

La voce di un uomo raggiunse le loro orecchie, si guardarono seguendo il suono fino ad avvicinarsi a lui.

Era inginocchiato sull'asfalto mentre teneva la propria felpa premuta sul collo di una giovane donna, sdraiata a terra.

La donna si stava agitando e, vista la quantità di sangue, non era un bene.

"Signora si calmi, i soccorsi sono qui e…"

La vittima iniziò ad urlare afferrando il braccio del paramedico in borghese con disperazione.

"Mio figlio! Non voglio perderlo!"

James aveva alzato lo sguardo, aveva guardato il capitano che si stava prodigando ad avvicinarsi a loro e poi aveva guardato l'auto da cui la donna era uscita nonostante la raccomandazione di rimanere ferma. Non c'era nessuno all'interno o almeno, non vedeva nessuno.

"Signora, c'era qualcuno oltre a lei nell'auto?"

La testa della ferita si mosse leggermente mentre si teneva la pancia come per indicare la gravidanza. Bucky socchiuse gli occhi annuendo e sorridendo comprensivo verso la donna prima di voltarsi e guardare i colleghi paramedici e parlare.

"Non somministratele farmaci che la potrebbero indurre all'aborto."

Steve annuì alla richiesta dando il via libera e lasciando spazio ai colleghi paramedici che scambiarono quattro parole con il moro.

"Okay, tu devi essere il capitano della squadra, vieni c'è un bambino bloccato tra le lamiere, niente di rotto, solo qualche graffio. Vieni."

Il soccorritore gli si era avvicinato, parlandogli con professionalità conducendolo fino alle lamiere e salutando il piccolo che, anche se era spaventato, gli aveva sorriso.

"Ti tireremo fuori da qui. Portatemi gli attrezzi!"

James fece un paio di passi indietro lasciando spazio di manovra, infiltrandosi solo quando il bambino venne liberato, afferrandolo con delicatezza e prendendolo tra le braccia.

"Signor soccorritore, dove è il mio papà?"

James portò il piccolo all'ambulanza parlandogli dolcemente. Spiegandogli che il padre era già stato portato in ospedale e che stava bene.

"Steve questo giovane è fenomenale, lo odio già. Diciassette persone coinvolte e ne aveva già sistemate i tre quarti quando siamo arrivati..."

Steve ridacchiò togliendosi il casco da pompiere, il grosso del lavoro era fatto. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Sam e sospirò, divertito.

"Professionalità, ecco di cosa stiamo parlando, Sam."

Il collega sbuffò incrociando le braccia al petto seguendo lo sguardo del suo capitano sorridendo.

"Steve, Steve… quello sguardo. Non sono in tanti quelli che riescono a farti perdere la testa e lui… wow, amico lo stai guardando da quando siamo arrivati! Quindi, conoscendoti, le cose sono due…"

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo iniziando a camminare per non ascoltare le parole del suo sottoposto.

"O ce lo troviamo come collega oppure te lo trovi nel letto!"

Steve sbuffò camminando verso il giovane. 

Sam aveva ragione: si era mosso con sicurezza e competenza, gli aveva parlato come se l'emergenza fosse casa sua ed infine era riuscito a calmare tutti in quella situazione di caos.

L'attenzione di Steve era scesa e si era distratto nell'osservare quel James, ne era consapevole ma, come aveva detto il suo migliore amico Sam, non erano in molti quelli che riuscivano ad entrare nelle sue grazie a primo impatto e il giovane aveva colpito il tabellone con il massimo del punteggio.

Si appoggiò con la spalla al portellone dell'ambulanza e sorrise nel vedere l'uomo che accarezzava la testa del bambino prima di allontanarsi e guardarlo.

"Sei stato bravo… in che distretto lavori?"

James lo guardò e Steve si ritrovò a notare il particolare colore azzurro degli occhi, sembravano di ghiaccio.

"Brooklyn."

Il capitano ridacchiò mentre, divertito, gli diceva che lui era nato nella periferia di Brooklyn.

James annuì passandosi una mano tra i capelli, si era leccato le labbra e le aveva mordicchiate con una semplicità ed un'innocenza che fecero diventare asciutta la bocca di Steve. Ogni movimento venne seguito con trepidazione dal capo dei pompieri.

"Capitano se non fosse che è in divisa e se non fosse che io sono un testimone dell'incidente, potrei quasi pensare che ci sta spudoratamente provando con me…"

Steve arrossì, le sue guance divennero roventi mentre spostava lo sguardo, colto in fallo ed improvvisamente interessato alla pompa del camion rosso dei pompieri.

Una risata divertita lo riscosse dalla vergogna, obbligandolo a puntare gli occhi sul volto sorridente e malizioso.

"Se la mia intuizione fosse giusta e tu ci stessi veramente provando con me… potrei chiederti a che ora finisci il turno?"

Fine. 

A domani con una specie di continuazione con una sfaccettatura porno <3 


	19. Creampie.

Oddio spero di aver "centrato" il prompt perchè Oh My Odin le cose così spudoratamente HOT io non le ho mai scritte!  
Detto ciò vi lascio alla lettura e ditemi cosa ne pensate!  
Ciao!  
  
  
| 1337 parole | VM18 | Hard |

19\. Creampie. Stucky.

  
From Stevie to Bucky:

A che ora finisci il turno?

From Bucky to Stevie:

30 minuti, sempre se non ci sono emergenze di alcun tipo.

From Stevie to Bucky:

Passo a prenderti.

Bucky si mordicchiò il labbro mentre riponeva il telefono all’interno della tasca della giacca, la serata di lavoro era stata tranquilla, avevano ricevuto solo due chiamate e a nessuno piaceva la cosa…

Di solito quando le serate erano tranquille, succedeva sempre qualcosa di terribile, era matematico!

“Ehi Bucky, che hai da fare dopo?”

Guardò il collega e sbuffò ridacchiando, scuotendo il capo con un ghigno malizioso in volto prima di rispondere all’amico con un tono peccaminoso.

“Penso che il Capitano dei pompieri abbia intenzione di... sai, venire a salvarmi.”

Scoppiarono a ridere rilassati mentre la discussione continuava tra toni leggeri. Erano due mesi ormai che si frequentavano, due lunghi e piacevolissimi mesi.

Il pensiero che fosse nato tutto in un giorno in cui, tra l’altro, era di riposo faceva sorridere il paramedico. Si leccò le labbra al ricordo del sano sesso che avevano avuto passata l’emergenza di quel giorno; ilpensiero lo fece vibrare, doveva solo finire il turno, nulla di che.

La sirena suonò facendo riscuotere tutti dal torpore che la noia aveva provocato; si prepararono velocemente e partirono partiti alla volta dell’emergenza.

Due ore e quaranta minuti dopo la chiamata tornarono in centrale, esausti e provati dall’incidente che aveva visto coinvolte sette persone ma che, per fortuna, avevano solo riportato fratture o ferite di lieve entità.

Scese dall’ambulanza muovendo il collo, maledizione odiava le emergenze prima della fine del turno.

“Era normale che ci fosse un’emergenza, era tutta la serata che non facevano nulla.”

Il suo amico Clint gli aveva parlato per poi indicare, con un movimento della testa, un pick up nero che sostava fuori dalla rimessa dei loro mezzi.

“Il tuo pompiere sexy è arrivato!”

Bucky guardò in quella direzione imprecando, se ne era completamente dimenticato per via dell’emergenza.

“Cazzo! Arrivo subito.”

Lo disse a Clint prima di correre nella direzione di Steve, lo guardò scendere dal posto guida ed iniziò a chiedergli scusa quasi come se fosse una litania.

“Abbiamo avuto un’emergenza e non ti ho avvertito, perdonami.”

Steve camminò verso di lui, lo abbracciò e lo baciò, con una semplicità disarmante. Chi meglio di un pompiere poteva capire il vero significato dell’emergenza a fine turno?

Bucky venne sospinto non molto delicatamente contro la portiera del veicolo mentre il corpo allenato del Capitano aderiva al suo con desiderio.

Le loro labbra si erano trovate, si erano morsicate a vicenda e i loro bacini si erano scontrati rivelando al paramedico un dettaglio “ingombrante”.

“Qui qualcuno è felice di vedermi…ma purtroppo devo finire di sistemare l’ambulanza e poi sono tutto tuo.”

Steve arrossì ridacchiando, gli lasciò spazio e, indossata una felpa, lo seguì all’interno salutando tutti.

Clint abbracciò Steve per poi guardare Bucky sistemare gli attrezzi e sostituire ciò che era stato usato, rimpiazzandolo.

“Sai che vi dico, andate, me ne occupo io, Natasha è di turno questa notte quindi niente fiamme in casa Barton! Andate.”

Bucky ringraziò l’amico e ridacchiò guardando le guance del suo compagno diventare rosse.

Si tolse la divisa e raggiunse il pick up in tempi record. Per via dei turni esagerati erano giorni che non riuscivano a prendersi del tempo per amarsi o per esplorarsi a vicenda.

Steve si mise alla guida, immettendosi nella calma placida della notte.

Il paramedico si leccò le labbra lasciando che una mano scivolasse sulla gamba di Steve, ne accarezzò il muscolo gonfio per poi continuare la corsa verso il cavallo dei pantaloni sfiorando il lieve rigonfiamento.

“Buck, sto guidando.”

Il sorriso che si fece largo sul volto del biondo pompiere era a metà tra l’eccitato e il nervoso, Buck sapeva che questo genere di cose mettevano in ansia il suo compagno ma il solo pensiero della trasgressione gli faceva salire l’adrenalina nel sangue.

“Sì, lo vedo ma vedo anche che non c’è quasi nessuno sulle strade, sono le tre di notte e sento che sei di marmo.”

Le dita che rimanevano a massaggiare l’erezione del compagno attraverso i pantaloni si ritirarono e, dalla bocca di Steve, un lieve sospiro di dissenso si liberò nell’auto.

“Allentiamo la tensione e poi dritti dritti a casa, voglio solo darti un premio perché mi hai aspettato fino ad ora… accosta.”

Steve inserì la freccia non appena vide una stradina secondaria, guidò fino ad un parcheggio semideserto e spense il motore, ridendo nervoso.

“Capisco perché non hai scelto di fare il poliziotto, sei un criminale in verità.”

Bucky scoppiò a ridere di fronte all’accusa del Capitano dei pompieri, ma non aveva tutti i torti e mettere Steve in situazioni scomode era diventato il suo nuovo hobby.

“Voglio solo portarti verso la dannazione eterna, assieme a me.”

La mano del paramedico tornò ad accarezzare il membro pulsante di Steve, slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e anche la cinghia di cuoio che indossava il suo compagno.

“Bucky…”

Sentendosi chiamare alzò lo sguardo per sorridergli, quasi che volesse dirgli che andava tutto bene, che erano lì assieme. Lo baciò facendo sì che le loro lingue si incontrassero in una danza erotica e bagnata, un’unione che li lasciò senza fiato.

“Collabora, mio capitano.”

Steve alzò il bacino facendo scivolare i pantaloni e i boxer fino a metà coscia, liberando così la propria erezione. Bucky non perse tempo e l’afferrò accarezzandola con calma, conosceva il suo Stevie e sapeva che lo stress lo faceva diventare reattivo.

“Non durerò a lungo, Buck.”

“Lo so.”

Bucky gli scoccò un bacio a stampo sulla bocca prima di scendere ad accogliere in gola più carne tesa possibile, un gemito soffocato venne rilasciato da Steve, non si aspettava un attacco così diretto.

La mano di Steve si appoggiò tra i corti capelli scuri di Bucky, seguendo quei movimenti senza forzarlo troppo, lo accompagnava con delicatezza.

Il rumore bagnato, che accompagnava ogni movimento della bocca del giovane paramedico, aveva riempito l’auto. Un sottofondo che mandava scosse eccitanti al basso ventre dei due.

Bucky si allontanò dal membro pulsante per respirare a pieni polmoni e per raccogliere la saliva che era scivolata sul suo mento.

Slacciò la felpa di Steve e gli fece alzare la maglietta incastrandola dietro al collo con un movimento fluido.

Sul volto del pompiere si era formato un punto di domanda come se stesse per chiedere il motivo di quei gesti, una domanda muta a cui Bucky volle dare una risposta dopo aver baciato le labbra leggermente secche di Steve.

“Voglio vederti venire, lo sai che mi piace.”

Il pompiere socchiuse gli occhi ridacchiando, appoggiò entrambe le mani sul collo di Bucky e lo attirò a sé per poterlo baciare con passione e trasporto.

“Sì ma siamo in macchina e rischiamo di sporcare tutto, cretino.”

Bucky baciò nuovamente quelle labbra con trasporto, lasciando che la propria mano andasse a masturbarlo in un moto lento e continuo.

Annuì, ignorando completamente la protesta del suo fidanzato. Aumentò il ritmo scendendo a leccare la cappella, si fissò a guardare il volto di Steve: era vicino al limite.

"Lasciati andare, Capitano Rogers."

Il membro fra le sue mani sussultò e Bucky si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo per guardare il piacere, che faceva tendere il pompiere, diventare liquido.

Lo sperma di Steve si riversò sugli addominali scolpiti e sul petto iniziando a colare. La lingua di Bucky andò a raccogliere il liquido biancastro senza smettere di muovere la mano sull’erezione, cercando di prolungare il piacere dell’orgasmo.

Tornò ad assaggiare il membro del compagno facendolo sprofondare nella propria bocca prima di allontanarsi e sedersi sul sedile.

Il pene di Steve si era adagiato sulla sua coscia continuando a rilasciare un po’ di seme, facendo ridacchiare Bucky.

Si era seduto in modo da poter godere della vista di Steve stravolto dal piacere, un uomo tutto d’un pezzo messo in ginocchio da un semplice orgasmo. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, le gote leggermente arrossate e la bocca semi aperta, era sensuale ed erotico, semplice e perfetto ai suoi occhi.

“Sei meraviglioso, Steve.”  
  
Fine.


	20. Caffè.

  
| 447 parole | Fluff | FrostIron |

20 - Caffè . 

Per Tony la mattina era una sorta di rituale, una serie di abitudini che portava a compimento con dediziosità.

Si svegliava, andava in cucina per accendere la caffettiera e ritornava in bagno per lavarsi e radersi. Se ne stava in bagno fino a quando il caffè era pronto, si riempiva la sua tazza preferita e si sedeva, in solitudine, in cucina leggendo sul suo telefono le notizie della giornata.

Sorseggiava il suo caffè con calma e, non appena finita la prima tazza, andava a riempirla nuovamente per poi spostarsi nel suo laboratorio.

Era un ciclico susseguirsi di azioni che lo portano a svegliarsi al meglio, a sopportare la giornata con grandi propositi. 

Ma aveva dovuto apportare dei cambiamenti nella sua routine, da quando il grande Dio dell’inganno aveva deciso che quella sarebbe stata la sua dimora, Tony si era dovuto adeguare e ricreare da zero un nuovo rituale.

Si svegliava ogni mattina con, di fianco a sé, il corpo slanciato e tonico di Loki, doveva spesso farsi violenza psicologica per riuscire ad uscire dal letto e non attentare a quelle labbra che, ormai, conosceva a memoria. Svegliava delicatamente Loki quando aveva finito di farsi la barba per poi dirigersi in cucina e preparasi il caffè con calma, dosando le grammature con precisione.

Loki amava arrivare silenzioso alle sue spalle e scoccargli a tradimento un bacio dietro al collo, era diventato una sorta di buongiorno silenzioso che non aveva bisogno di parole per essere espresso.

Il dio si spostava in sala con passo felpato e si accomodava con la tazza di Tony tra le lunghe dita affusolate, sogghignando per quel furto di proprietà.

“Quella tazza, per la cronaca, è mia.”

Ci teneva a ricordarglielo tutte le mattine come un promemoria al quale l’altro rispondeva sempre con un sorriso furbo ed una breve alzata di spalle.

Tony si ritrovava giornalmente a percorrere quel soggiorno con un’altra, banalissima, tazza bianca tra le mani per sedersi di fianco alla creatura millenaria.

Accendeva la televisione lasciando che le immagini del telegiornale passassero sullo schermo, di solito si voltava verso l’uomo e lo baciava sulle labbra attirandolo a sé.

Lasciando che le loro lingue andassero a cercarsi con relativa calma, pacate ma appassionate del sapore dell’altra.

Si dividevano ansanti da quel bacio e, di solito, Tony si ritrovava ad indicare l’oggetto che rimaneva appoggiato sul tavolo con quella bustina di tea in immersione.

“Devi proprio bere il tè? Fa così tanto  _British_ ...”

Il mago si ritrovava ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a sbuffare, annoiato da quella conversazione che si ripeteva, tutte le mattine.

“E tu devi proprio bere quella porcheria dal colore di terra annacquata?”

“Il caffè è vita, Piccolo Cervo.”

Fine.


	21. Lingerie.

  
| 1015 parole | VM18 | Lingerie |

21\. Lingerie. Stucky

“Quindi mi risulta che Bucky e Sam hanno perso la scommessa!”

Iniziarono tutti a ridere tranne i due uomini che, capita l’antifona della situazione, si ritrovarono ad insultarsi sottovoce.

Natasha si alzò dal divano andando a recuperare due borse nello sgabuzzino per poi porgerle ai due uomini con un sorriso divertito.

“Visto e considerato che sapevo che avreste perso la sfida, vi ho preso questi da indossare. Ora.”

I due uomini avevano preso quelle due borse e ci avevano guardato dentro prima di impallidire. Sam aveva iniziato a straparlare arrossendo vistosamente, mentre Bucky si era semplicemente alzato con le gote in fiamme.

“Davvero amico? Hai intenzione di metterle davvero?”

Sam aveva urlato a Bucky che ormai era quasi arrivato alle scale che lo avrebbero portato al bagno del piano superiore.

“Non la smetteranno fino a quando non le indosseremo quindi, tanto vale farlo subito...”

Aveva continuato il suo cammino con passo incerto ma con la testa alta, alle sue spalle un commento di Natasha rivolto a Steve gli fece venire i brividi.

“Ti piacerà, Steve. Ho gusto per queste cose.”

Raggiunse il bagno e sospirò, maledicendosi per aver accettato la sfida. Natasha era perfida, voleva fargli pagare il fatto che ci aveva messo diverso tempo per ricordarsi di lei e delle loro nottate senza alcun impegno… 

“Maledetta vedova.”

Si slacciò la cintura e si sedette sullo sgabello, togliendosi i pantaloni per appoggiarli con cura sul lavabo. 

Aprì la borsa togliendo da essa un paio di slip in pizzo, li guardò e sbuffò mentre, con la coda dell’occhio, notava anche delle specie di giarrettiere.

“Oh diavolo…”

Afferrò la stoffa ed imprecò nuovamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli che aveva tagliato da poco. Si leccò le labbra ritrovandosi però a sorridere ad un ricordo.

_“Ehi Nat… siamo appena tornati dalla missione e mi chiedevo se sei stata in casa nostra.”_

_Bucky aveva afferrato il telefono e l’aveva semplicemente chiamata, mentre Steve era ancora nudo nel letto, con le guance in fiamme e il volto sprofondato nel cuscino._

_Tra le mani di Bucky un intimo femminile rosso in pizzo._

_/Perché avrei dovuto, scusa?/_

_Bucky era nudo, era eccitato ma non avrebbe mai mancato l’occasione per pestare i piedi all’amica, non quando aveva visto Steve così traumatizzato da un semplice paio di mutande._

_“Non saprei, sai sei l’unica che ha le chiavi e non penso che Fury indossi della lingerie in pizzo.”_

Era una vendetta da parte della rossa, ora che aveva ricordato quel particolare ne era certo.

Afferrò il cellulare ed inviò alla donna un messaggio semplice:  _Brava, bella vendetta la tua_ .

Si tolse i boxer comodi rimanendo mezzo nudo, indossò il pizzo e cercò di adattarle, erano quasi strette vista la presenza ingombrante del suo membro.

Si legò in vita la prima parte della lingerie agganciando i due laccetti per poi indossare, con qualche problema dovuto alla grandezza, le due fasce in pelle che coprivano una porzione della coscia con una striscia di dieci centimetri per parte. 

Collegò il pizzo che scendeva elegante dalla strisciolina sulla vita fino alla pelle che circondava la sua coscia con due pratiche graffette morbide. Sbuffò guardandosi allo specchio, era osceno con quel pizzo che non nascondeva nulla...

Mai sarebbe uscito così conciato, si vergognava ed era consapevole che Steve sarebbe svenuto sul posto.

Indossò i jeans e la maglietta per poi pentirsene dopo soli due passi… 

Quel pizzo non frenava per niente la frizione fra il suo corpo e la stoffa dei pantaloni.

Scese dalle scale con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto mentre guardava Sam in mutandine in pizzo fucsia e i tacchi a spillo.

“Sei vestito…”

Natasha aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e Bucky aveva alzato la maglia mostrando a tutti la striscia di pizzo che gli circondava la vita assieme alle due strisce che scendevano a perdersi nei pantaloni.

“E l’intimo?”

Natasha non demordeva e Bucky non fece una piega, abbassò il pantalone sul fianco mostrando il pizzo nero.

“Mi hai detto di indossarlo, non di mostrarlo.”

“Touchè.”

“Bene, buonanotte a tutti. Andiamo Bucky?”

Uscirono dall’appartamento di Tony per ultimi, arrivarono in auto e Bucky si mise alla guida. Guidò per circa cinque minuti prima di parlare mantenendo, però, lo sguardo fisso sulla strada.

“Stevie, indosso ancora la lingerie e mi sta dando fastidio. Ci fermiamo a… guardare le stelle sul retro del pick up?”

Steve arrossì e Bucky sorrise vedendo quel rossore con la coda degli occhi. Non si aspettava una risposta, conosceva meglio di chiunque altro l’uomo e, come conosceva lui, conosceva anche il suo senso pudico.

“Sì, Buck.”

Bucky si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati e un enorme punto di domanda a mostrarsi.

Dopo tutti quegli anni Steve riusciva ancora a sorprenderlo!

“S-Steve! Ah…”

Il gemito aveva lasciato la sua gola senza il suo permesso mentre l’erezione di Steve era sprofondata dentro di lui. 

“Steve. Toglimi. Queste. Cazzo. Di. Mutande.”

La testa del grande Capitan America si mosse in segno negativo. Avevano optato per rimanere in auto, Bucky si era semplicemente seduto sul bacino di Steve ed avevano iniziato con i preliminari ma Steve aveva deciso di fargli tenere l’intimo, l’aveva preparato ed era stato piacevole ma… da quando Steve era affondato dentro di lui quel pizzo gli risultava quasi doloroso e scomodo. Tirava, stretto, sulla sua erezione.

Bucky si calmò facendo passare il proprio braccio metallico sul collo di Steve ed obbligandolo ad alzare il mento così da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Stevie, sono serio… mi danno fastidio.”

Steve lo fissò, le guance erano arrossate e Bucky capì che, dopotutto, quella lingerie stava eccitando il suo compagno oltre ogni misura. Lasciò scivolare la mano in metallo fino all’intimo, spostò l’elastico permettendo alla propria erezione di uscire da quella gabbia in pizzo. 

Respirò e, nonostante sentisse ancora il tessuto a tirare, si ritrovò ad afferrare il volto di Steve e lo baciò con trasporto.

Mosse il bacino permettendo al membro di Steve di uscire e rientrare, dando così il permesso di continuare perché il compagno stravolto dal piacere poteva valere la pena di sopportare quella lieve e noiosa tortura fatta di pizzo e pelle.  
  
Fine.


	22. Morning Sex.

  
| 726 parole | Fluff (?) | VM18 |

22\. Morning Sex. 

Tornare a casa dopo una missione faceva sempre piacere. Il silenzio del proprio appartamento portava ai due soldati un equilibrio gradevole…

Era quasi un rituale il loro, l’entrare in casa e chiudersi la porta alle spalle lasciando fuori tutto ciò che avevano dovuto affrontare.

Si spogliavano e si lavavano a turni per poi finire sul divano con la tele accesa che passava immagini di un film che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai guardato per via del sonno.

Anche al rientro dell’ennesima missione non era cambiato nulla, si erano addormentati e Steve aveva la testa sulle cosce di Bucky, dormiva con la bocca aperta e una mano nascosta sotto al corpo caldo del compagno mentre l’altra era sullo stomaco.

Bucky era stato il primo ad aprire gli occhi, indolenzito dalla posizione e dalla battaglia che, solo il giorno prima, avevano dovuto combattere. 

Aveva abbassato lo sguardo ed un sorriso si era impossessato del suo volto, guardare Steve mentre dormiva era sempre stata una cosa meravigliosa, forse un po’ malata ma piacevole.  
Passò la mano tra quei fili biondi, ne saggiò la consistenza e la morbidezza con affetto, passando dolcemente il pollice anche sulla fronte.

“Stevie, alzati che andiamo a letto.”

Alzò lo sguardo, alla ricerca dell’orologio sulla parete, erano le sette del mattino e il cielo era scuro, quasi sicuramente era prevista acqua.

Steve mugugnò qualcosa infastidito, le rughe che si crearono sulla sua fronte vennero dolcemente accarezzate fino a quando non si distesero del tutto. Il grande Capitan America era un bambino bisognoso di coccole e Bucky ne era più che consapevole.

“Non fare il moccioso con me, avanti, muoviti. Andiamo in camera da letto che staremo più comodi. Steve...”

Piegò il busto scoccando un bacio a stampo sulle labbra dell’altro, un contatto lieve e dolce, uno sfregamento di carne che fece gemere il biondo.

Il braccio metallico andò ad accarezzare l’addome di Steve. Una carezza delicata e dolce, fatta con con la punta delle dita, una sorta di massaggio che, nella testa del moro, doveva solo dare fastidio al compagno.

“Rogers.”

L'uomo gemette nuovamente e la mano di Bucky andò ad accarezzare il membro del suo compagno, ridacchiando mentre parlava per l'ennesima volta.

"Svegliati bell'addormentato sul divano."

Erano ormai passati dieci lunghi anni dalla sconfitta di Thanos e la mente instabile di Bucky si era assestata, gli incubi erano diventati sempre meno frequenti così come, in proporzione, il suo sorriso era tornato.

_Un Bucky diverso._ Così Sam lo aveva definito parlando un giorno con Steve e andava bene, faceva tutto parte di un passato che ormai era andato.

Gli occhi azzurri di Steve si spalancarono per fissarsi sul volto del suo Bucky, uno sguardo che si protrasse per un tempo inquantificabile, almeno non per loro.

Il biondo si girò a pancia in giù e caricò il proprio peso sulle braccia e sulle gambe prima di afferrare, con un movimento veloce, le ginocchia di Bucky e trascinarlo sotto di sé, sdraiato e sorpreso da quel cambio di programma.

“Steve!”

Le loro labbra si scontrarono in un’accozzaglia di lingue e saliva, di denti e labbra. Si divisero ansanti e vogliosi mentre le loro erezioni si sfioravano per via dei bacini che oscillavano l’uno contro l’altro, alla ricerca eterna di un contatto.

“Non stavi dormendo?”

Steve ridacchiò alla domanda del compagno e lasciò che una mano andasse a scivolare sul suo corpo in modo lento ed erotico. 

“Mi hai istigato e quindi ora sono più che sveglio.”

Bucky era nudo, inginocchiato davanti al divano con i gomiti poggiati sulla seduta, il sedere esposto mentre Steve era sprofondato dentro di lui con un gemito basso e vibrante.

I brividi erano partiti dalla nuca ed erano scesi, srotolandosi fino alla sua eccitazione, obbligandolo a gemere in risposta a tutta la situazione.

I movimenti si susseguirono con un ritmo veloce ed ipnotico e il rumore della loro pelle che si scontrava era piacevole alle loro orecchie. 

Bucky amava fare sesso dopo la sveglia, nei giorni in cui nessuno di loro aveva missioni o altro da fare, adorava vedere il volto stravolto dal piacere e dal sonno del suo compagno, era un mix perfetto ed eccitante.

Le spinte aumentarono portando il moro a capire che quelle erano le ultime spinte da parte di Steve, ridacchiò leccandosi le labbra prima di parlare, ansante ed eccitato.

“Comunque sia… buon giorno anche a te, Stevie.”

Fine.


	23. Camino.

  
| 1807 parole | Angst | Hurt/Comfort |

23\. Camino  
“Vi lasciamo qui, mi raccomando Steve, fate attenzione.”

Steve e Bucky si erano guardati negli occhi e si erano sorrisi incoraggiandosi a vicenda. Avevano annuito a Natasha ed avevano imbracciato le armi per scendere dal QuinJet ed iniziare così la ricerca di quel covo dell’Hydra.

“Ci troviamo tra due ore, se cambia qualcosa ci teniamo in contatto.”

Il portellone si spalancò lasciando entrare quell’aria gelida che contraddistingueva le lande della Russia.

I due soldati iniziarono a camminare, passo dopo passo, respiro dopo respiro, spalla contro spalla. Il rumore che le loro suole producevano nello schiacciare la neve sembrava un tonfo immenso in quel silenzio che dominava la natura selvaggia.

I loro respiri erano trattenuti da mascherine riscaldate ma il leggero vapore acqueo che sfuggiva da esse viaggiava verso l’alto, creando una lieve scia biancastra.

Si fermarono guardinghi dopo pochi minuti, si inginocchiarono nella neve e il gelo iniziò a far sentire la sua morsa.

Studiarono la zona decidendo, guardandosi, di continuare l’esplorazione.

Il cammino iniziò a farsi difficile per via della neve che, centimetro dopo centimetro, intralciava loro il passo, rendendo impossibile l’alzare la gamba per continuare.

“Maledizione. Ci abbassiamo di quota, non riusciamo a continuare.”

Bucky passò davanti a lui studiando quel posto alla ricerca di alcuni elementi familiari, se da quelle parti c’era davvero una vecchia base dell’Hydra lui doveva per forza sapere dove fosse, doveva solo… ricordarselo.

I minuti passarono e il loro cammino era diventato semplice per via della poca neve che, una volta scesi di quota, pareva essere quasi del tutto scomparsa.

“Tutto bene, Buck?”

L’ex assassino si voltò a guardare il grande Capitan America, gli sorrise annuendo prima di tornare ad analizzare quell’area.

C’era una specie di baita poco distante da loro, la vide per puro caso quando un capriolo si mosse spaventato dalla loro presenza.

“Non ho nessuna memoria di questa zona, Steve.”

Si guardarono nuovamente, occhi negli occhi. La testa di Steve annuì, agganciando lo scudo sulla schiena e sospirando.

“Magari non ci sei mai stato in questa base e… va bene così. Non ti devi sforzare.”

Bucky abbassò lo sguardo e il fucile, quel bosco immerso nel niente era così calmo da fargli venire voglia di restare lì a respirare l’aria pulita.

Socchiuse gli occhi portando poi il volto verso l’alto e aprendo gli occhi, curioso di vedere il cielo che pareva grigio in quel momento.

“Steve, le nebbie si abbassano. Se arriva un temporale le temperature calano e rischiamo grosso.”

L’uomo si voltò puntando gli occhi verso quelle nubi che, velocemente, stavano risucchiando la montagna, roccia dopo roccia. 

“Contatto Natasha per farci venire a prendere.”

Steve aveva parlato portando automaticamente una mano all’orecchio per contattare la spia, ma Bucky si era voltato istintivamente quando aveva udito un bramito vicino a sé: un gruppo di quindici cervi si stavano spostando scendendo verso valle, correvano senza badare a loro quasi che fossero spaventati o in allerta per qualcosa.

“Stevie…”

Arretrò di un paio di passi quando, guardando nuovamente verso l’alto, si ritrovò a scontrare lo sguardo con una valanga che scendeva, rapida, verso di loro.

“Steve! VIA!”

Cap guardò il compagno incuriosito, mentre quello lo afferrava per un braccio e lo trascinava via. Non era riuscito a contattare Natasha, c’era un’interferenza per cui aveva solo udito un leggero fruscio e delle parole sconnesse.

Iniziarono a correre e, quando il rumore della valanga si fece sentire come un grande tumulto che spacca e distrugge, ormai era troppo tardi.

La neve li ghermì trascinandoli verso il basso, l’ossigeno era rarefatto e il freddo si era ripresentato ad artigliare i loro corpi divisi da quella forza imprevista.

Bucky si ritrovò ad urtare un sasso o una pianta, non riuscì a capire di preciso cosa fosse ma era certo che la sua testa stesse sanguinando quando il suo stesso corpo si fermò.

Gemette di dolore muovendo, lentamente, ogni singolo arto del corpo capendo così di essere bloccato.

Cercò di aprirsi un varco usando il proprio braccio metallico e riuscendo, dopo qualche tentativo, a vedere la luce.

Era una luce scura, sentiva il vento soffiare forte anche da quella posizione sotterrato ed era certo che le nebbie si fossero ulteriormente abbassate.

“S...St...Steve!”

Riuscì a farsi forza, usò tutte le sue energie per trascinarsi al di fuori della neve, tremò per il freddo e per quell’aria che trascinava la neve e la trasformava in piccoli proiettili congelati.

Le nebbie avevano portato con sé una tempesta di neve.

“Steve…”

Aguzzò la vista cercando qualsiasi segnale, qualsiasi cosa che gli indicasse la posizione del suo Steve. Una fitta dolorosa lo fece piegare in due dopo un paio di passi: alcune costole dovevano essersi incrinate.

Sentì un rantolo e un lieve colpo di tosse alla sua destra, si voltò ignorando quel dolore che, insopportabile, gli stava facendo mancare il respiro. 

Un passo, due passi.

Sprofondò fino al ginocchio, ruggì trascinandosi nuovamente fuori da quella neve che pareva volerlo attirare a sé.

“Steve! Fatti sentire!”

I brividi si fecero violenti per via di quel fiato che, a forza, aveva spinto fuori dai polmoni sofferenti. Non avrebbe lasciato Steve, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato.

“...cky…”

Raddrizzò la testa cercando di capire in quella tormenta da dove provenisse di preciso quel suono, era certo che quella fosse la sua voce, ne era certo.

La nebbia gli impediva di vedere oltre che a pochi metri dal suo naso e questo non aiutava affatto quella ricerca disperata.

Fece un altro paio di passi incespicando in quella che doveva essere una radice sradicata, cadde di faccia, gemendo sofferente.

“Maledizione...”

Tossì un paio di volte rimanendo immobile, chiuse gli occhi respirando con il naso, quel dolore si faceva sentire ad ogni minimo movimento volontario o involontario che fosse.

Si mise seduto vedendo una mano inguantata che sbucava dallo spesso strato di neve mossa.

Bucky rantolò per rialzarsi e arrivare fino a quella mano. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, iniziando senza pensarci troppo a scavare utilizzando le mani come una pala.

“Steve, sono qui, parlami...”

La mano si mosse cercando di aiutare l’altro a spalare, la neve si era fatta compatta attorno al corpo di Steve e, quando riuscì a liberargli il volto, il biondo aveva le labbra blu.

“B-Bucky…”

Si sorrisero dolcemente mentre continuavano a scavare aiutandosi per liberare il corpo dalla neve. 

Solo quando Steve fu completamente libero, Bucky si fermò per guardarsi attorno; la valanga li aveva trascinati a valle, vicino a quella mezza baita che aveva intravisto prima.

“Dobbiamo muoverci, ci rifugiamo lì dentro, sperando che ci sia della legna o simili da bruciare. Devi camminare.”

Steve si tirò in piedi faticando ad appoggiare un piede, cercò di fare due passi ma barcollò pericolosamente.

Bucky si ritrovò ad afferrarlo con forza aiutandolo ad ogni passo.

Tremavano violentemente tutti e due quando raggiunsero la piccola baita. 

Gli occhi del Soldato furono catturati da una catasta di legna attaccata al muro, era vecchia ma di sicuro avrebbe reso se accesa.

“Entra.”

Steve si bloccò a quell’ordine, guardò il compagno non capendo cosa stesse per fare.

Bucky si ritrovò a non considerarlo nemmeno, lo lasciò appoggiato allo stipite della porta d’entrata e andò, dolorante, a recuperare la legna.

Entrò nell’abitazione alla ricerca di un camino, lo trovò subito lasciando cadere quella bracciata di legna a terra e rialzandosi sofferente da quella posizione china.

“B-Bucky… accendo io il fuoco.”

Bucky lo guardò annuendogli, mentre cercava vicino a quel camino qualcosa con cui poter accendere il fuoco. 

Tutto era umido ma doveva esserci per forza qualcosa.

Bucky tornò di fuori facendo un altro paio di bracciate di legna prima di entrare e chiudersi quello spesso portone alle spalle.

Steve aveva trovato, in un cassetto, dei vecchi fogli di giornale assieme a dei fiammiferi e, subito aveva tentato di accendere quei fiammiferi, battendo i denti per il gelo che, minuto dopo minuto, gli stava impedendo di muovere persino le mani.

Bucky aveva freddo ma almeno non era vicino all’ipotermia, il suo corpo era rimasto per poco tempo sotto la neve a differenza di quello di Steve.

Il soldato si ritrovò a sondare le proprie tasche, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutare l’altro. Non trovò nulla di utile.

“Maledizione!”

Steve fece scivolare, tremolante, un altro fiammifero sulla superficie ruvida della scatolina riuscendo ad accendere la piccola fiammella.

Lo portò vicino a quella carta umida fino a quando essa non prese fuoco. La sistemarono all’interno del camino ricolmo di legna attendendo fino a quando il primo legnò non iniziò a scoppiettare e a diventare nero pece.

“Steve, spogliati.”

Bucky si era rialzato, gemendo di dolore fino a raggiungere alcune ante, rovistò all’interno aprendo e chiudendo quel legno cigolante alla ricerca di coperte o roba simile.

Trovò solo un paio di grandi trapunte in lana, le afferrò tornando da Steve ed aiutandolo a slacciare quella divisa che, il gelo, aveva incollato addosso all’uomo.

Il Soldato usò il coltello per sganciare alcune cinghie e riuscire, finalmente, a denudare il compagno.

Lanciò i vestiti in un angolo della cascina e si tolse anche i propri, faticosamente e dolorosamente ma cercando di non dare troppo a vedere lo stato penoso in cui anche lui versava, non voleva far preoccupare Steve che tremava e perdeva, per pochi secondi, i sensi.

Si sedette a terra dietro di lui, accogliendolo tra le sue braccia e coprendo entrambi con quelle due coperte che, in quel momento, parevano essere la loro unica salvezza.

Avere Steve tra le proprie braccia, in quelle condizioni gli portava alla memoria il gracile e fragile ragazzino di Brooklyn.

A quei tempi si ammalava per qualsiasi cosa: per un po’ di aria fredda aveva le convulsioni per via della tosse che, sempre, si trasformava in bronchite o polmonite. Il naso che gocciolava e l’asma, che lo rendevano inadatto a qualsiasi forma di movimento, erano cose che rendevano quel gracile ragazzino unico nel suo genere.

Bucky si era reso conto di amarlo solo quando era partito per il fronte, quando ormai non c’era più la voce dolce di Steve a svegliarlo la mattina ma al suo posto c’erano le bombe e gli spari. 

Il fuoco acceso in quel camino illuminava la stanza e li scaldava mentre, fuori da lì, la tormenta ruggiva ancora, violenta e distruttiva.

Avvolse meglio il compagno lasciando che il suo corpo scivolasse a terra, portandolo sdraiato su quel pavimento duro. Lo coprì meglio notando come le labbra fossero tornate di un colore vivo e di come, il suo corpo, avesse smesso di tremare.

Quanto tempo aveva “perso” nel ricordarsi quel giovane e mingherlino ragazzo?

Si alzò, nudo, andando a mettere altra legna sul fuoco, afferrò i loro vestiti stendendoli nel miglior modo possibile cercando di farli asciugare.

Si stese anche lui, gemendo sofferente prima di addormentarsi con la testa appoggiata sul torace di Steve dal quale il lieve ma continuo battere del cuore, accompagnò l’uomo in un breve sonno.

Fine.


	24. Spiaggia.

  
| 570 parole | Fluff | Stucky

24\. Spiaggia

Il trillo della sveglia obbligò Steve ad aprire gli occhi, la spense con un gesto meccanico e si stiracchiò allungando i muscoli della schiena e delle braccia, mugugnando riposato.

"Buck, avanti alzati che andiamo a correre."

Il soldato di fianco a lui si girò, dandogli le spalle e negando con il capo.

Avevano avuto una notte all'insegna degli incubi e il sonno aveva faticato a tornare.

Steve allungò una mano accarezzando la linea ben definita della colonna vertebrale del suo Bucky. Aveva i muscoli definiti e perfetti, sia da toccare che da vedere.

"Andiamo a correre sulla spiaggia, che ne dici?"

Il moro si tirò a sedere sul letto, si passò la mano tra i capelli guardando Steve che gli sorrise divertito dalla sua espressione truce.

Steve sapeva perfettamente quanto l'altro amasse dormire la mattina, ma era anche consapevole di quanto amasse andare a correre nella frescura delle ombre dell'alba.

"Stevie, sono le cinque e mezza del mattino."

"Esatto."

Corsero l'uno di fianco all'altro, in silenzio per assaporare quella quiete data dalla mancanza di persone su quelle strade secondarie.

Rallentarono il passo quando i loro piedi sprofondarono nella sabbia chiara, si fermarono prendendo fiato e guardandosi negli occhi.

"Avanti Bucky, ho voglia di farmi una nuotata!"

Lo sguardo stranito del moro fece ridacchiare l'uomo che, nel frattempo, aveva iniziato a spogliarsi di quella maglia color grigio che indossava.

"Non penso che sia una buona idea, sono le sei e mezza e penso che l’acqua sarà fredda e non ho intenzione di ammalarmi per colpa tua, imbecille."

Steve rise togliendosi le scarpe saltellando prima su un piede e poi sull'altro, cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio.

Bucky si ritrovò ad appoggiare le mani sui fianchi, scosse il capo cercando di capire a cosa fosse dovuta quella mezza pazzia.

"Avanti, quando ero giovane tu andavi sempre a correre la mattina presto ed io me ne rimanevo a casa a pensare di accompagnarti…"

Si avvicinò all'uomo cercando, a tradimento, di togliergli la maglia, finirono a rotolarsi in quella sabbia ingaggiando una mezza lotta.

Bucky si ritrovò in boxer vicino ad uno Steve entusiasta di quella follia.

"Mi dicevi che ti lanciavi nell'oceano per nuotare quindi? Che problema c'è?"

Bucky alzò gli occhi al cielo, raccolse i capelli in una coda morbida ed infine parlò.

"Cambia solo il fatto che andavo a correre tardi, arrivavo in spiaggia per fare il pallone gonfiato con le ragazze e che, indovina, l'acqua non era gelida."

"Muoviti o dirò a tutti che hai paura di un po' di acqua fresca!"

Steve camminò verso l'acqua urlando l'ultima frase per farsi seguire dall'altro.

Buckylo inseguì per cercare, scherzosamente, di affogarlo in quell'acqua che, a tutti gli effetti, era fredda.

"Gesù è congelata."

Avevano nuotato un po' verso il largo per poi fermarsi e parlarsi.

"Ho avuto una pessima idea."

Steve aveva ridacchiato quando erano tornati a riva, battevano i denti ma erano lì, felici e assieme.

Bucky fu il primo che assaltò le labbra del biondo, lasciò che la propria lingua scivolasse all'interno dell'antro caldo alla ricerca di quella gemella che conosceva a memoria.

Le guance di Steve ritrovarono colore imporporandosi all'istante di fronte a quel bacio scambiato con tanta passione.

"Che distratto, pensavo che le tue guance non avessero più sangue, scusa."

Steve si coprì il volto con la maglietta, cercando inutilmente di far scemare quel rossore che sentiva pungergli gli zigomi.

"Sei un cretino."

"Tu sei un imbecille, siamo pari."

Fine.


	25. Profumo.

  
| 320 Parole | Stucky | Bucky Pov | Flash |

25\. Profumo.  
Era sbagliato.

Da qualche parte nella sua testa lo sapeva, lo sentiva chiaro che tutta quella situazione era un enorme errore.

Più ne diventava consapevole e più non ne capiva il motivo… 

Non aveva memorie di quando era piccolo o di quando era arrivato all’Hydra quindi come poteva avere una coscienza tale da decidere cosa fosse giusto e cosa sbagliato?

Il suo fucile di precisione pareva emanare un profumo fatto di polvere da sparo e metallo, un odore che molti avrebbero definito nauseante. Lo adorava, sparava con precisione dopo lunghi appostamenti e si ritrovava spesso a sperare che il vento non cambiasse in modo che, quella scia, raggiungesse le sue narici.

Sessantacinque uccisioni confermate. 

Ogni singolo morto aveva alle proprie spalle una storia mentre lui non ne aveva una, o almeno non se la ricordava.

Era cambiato tutto e il suo equilibrio da assassino spietato si era incrinato.

"Bucky?"

Quella voce non era sconosciuta così come il volto di colui che aveva parlato.

Lo aveva guardato ma nella sua testa non c'era stata nessuna memoria collegata al biondo.

Il suo cuore perse un battito senza saperne il motivo.

Chi era quello sconosciuto che lo aveva chiamato con quel nome tanto strano?

Bucky…

Un flash nella sua testa gli mostrò un breve ricordo, un attimo: un treno, un braccio teso e il volto di quell'uomo.

Era tutto sbagliato, Steve Rogers era un suo obiettivo, doveva essere la sessantaseiesima uccisione…

Eppure respirava ancora, era ancora vivo nonostante i loro tre incontri. Il Soldato d'inverno non sbagliava mai e, se succedeva, al secondo tentativo chiudeva la missione.

Perché?

Steve era bravo ma questo non c'entrava nulla.

La verità era semplice quanto dolorosa per lui:

Bramava avere un passato, una storia ed un profumo che gli ricordasse qualcosa.

Era per colpa di quel flash e di quel nome sussurrato che, in quel preciso momento, stava trascinando fuori dall'acqua il corpo senza sensi di Steve.

Fine.


	26. Benda.

  
| 505 parole | FrostIron |

26\. Benda.

“Per voi comuni umani, Asgard è qualcosa di inarrivabile, niente potrebbe essere paragonata alle sue bellezze…”

Erano nudi nel loro letto, i corpi ancora caldi dal precedente amplesso e Tony si era ritrovato a chiedere al dio come fosse casa sua, in una domanda semplice quanto innocente. 

Stark era sempre stata una persona curiosa e il modo in cui Loki raccontava qualsiasi cosa era piacevole per il genio. Anche in quel preciso istante in cui sminuiva gli esseri umani in nome di una stirpe superiore, Loki risultava perfettamente a suo agio nel ruolo di narratore, con il mento alto e gli occhi che lo scrutavano con fierezza.

“Vorrei tanto poterla vedere anche io, la vostra tecnologia e tutto il resto… sembra tutto meraviglioso, Rock of Age!”

Loki e Tony si ritrovarono occhi negli occhi, l’emozione di uno unita nella curiosità dell’altro, due parti complementari della stessa identica moneta.

“Sei umano...”

Loki lo disse come un monito, come se quel desiderio fosse irraggiungibile per via di quel particolare così volubile.

“E tu sei un Dio e mi pare che sei nel mio letto… ma comunque sia lasciami sognare.”

Il discorso era caduto lì, tra le spire di un bacio e l’abbraccio di due corpi tiepidi.

Tony era seduto sullo sgabello del proprio laboratorio, di fronte a sé l’ennesimo esperimento che doveva solo essere aggiustato quando un leggero strato di seta verde gli ostruì la visuale mentre, alle sue spalle, una voce calda ed erotica lo rassicurava.

“Tieni gli occhi chiusi fino a quando te lo dico io, è un ordine, stark.”

Appoggiò gli strumenti sul tavolo e alzò le mani per sfiorare quella stoffa che risultava piacevole al tocco, ma che comunque gli bloccava la visuale.

“Loki che cosa…”

“Silenzio ed ubbidisci. Afferra la mia mano e seguimi.”

La mano di Loki si fece sentire contro il suo braccio e per Tony fu facile raggiungerla e stringerla, seguire il corpo di Loki che lo trascinava delicatamente verso qualcosa che non poteva vedere.

“Fidati di me.”

Tony ridacchiò stringendo la mano in modo saldo e sicuro, quasi che avesse paura che si dissolvesse perché in fondo stava comunque parlando del grande dio degli inganni.

“Togliti la benda e goditi il paesaggio.”

Tony si portò le mani agli occhi rimuovendo la stoffa, curioso di quella frase che pareva non avere nessun senso. Il suo sguardo venne risucchiato dall’infinito, dall’intero universo che si riversava sui contorni della città più bella che avesse mai visto. 

Le guglie si stagliavano nel cielo con imponenza, ,l’oro brillava ma non accecava i suoi occhi delicati e le statue erano imponenti nella loro bellezza

“Dove…”

La meraviglia era disegnata sul volto di Tony mentre Loki osservava quel singolo umano con un moto di soddisfazione negli occhi vispi, non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo per cui lo aveva accontentato ma era magnifico poterlo guardare in quel momento.

Avrebbe voluto guardarlo così per l’eternità e ancora.

“Grazie, Loki.”

Un sorriso beffardo si impossessò delle sue labbra. Era forse quello il sentimento dell’amore che gli umani decantavano tanto?

Fine.


	27. Anello.

  
| 707 parole | Fluff | Stucky |

27\. Anello.   
"Ehi, Cap! Nello spogliatoio c'erano queste targhette ma non so se sono tue o di Bucky."

Sam mostrò all'uomo le medagliette, si grattò la testa e parlò, curioso ma rispettoso nella stessa semplice misura.

Sul volto di Steve un sorriso dolce che va via via a formarsi.

"Solo che non so se sono tue o di... cioè, una è tua e una è di Bucky e assieme c'è una fede."

Steve annuì afferrando tra le mani quella collana e passando ogni singolo pezzo tra le dita, saggiandone la consistenza prima di parlare per spiegare all'amico il significato di tutto quello.

Steve non lo aveva mai tenuto "nascosto", solo che nessuno all'interno della squadra se ne era accorto o, se qualcuno lo aveva fatto, non aveva pesato la situazione.

"Sì, sono le mie."

Afferrò la targhetta su cui c'era inciso il nome di James e ne accerezzò i contorni sorridendo dolcemente. Decise di raccontare all'amico il motivo per cui aveva quella del loro amico.

"Ce le siamo scambiate in Wakanda, quando lo abbiamo risvegliato dalla criogenesi."

Sam si mosse sedendosi di fronte al proprio capitano, un sorriso curioso ad abbellire il volto dai lineamenti marcati.

"Mi piace l'idea di avere qualcosa che gli appartiene, qualcosa che mi ricorda la nostra vita prima di essere ciò che sono e…"

Steve non aveva parole per spiegare tutto il sentimento che quella semplice targhetta gli muoveva nel petto, era una sorta di piacevole temporale che lo investiva ogni volta che la guardava e che gli ricordava che erano sopravvissuti a tutto, insieme o divisi nel ricordo dell'altro.

"E l'anello, Cap?"

Steve semplicemente sorrise abbassando lo sguardo mentre afferrava la maglietta grigia e la indossava.

_"Sono agitatissima! Non ci credo che tu… insomma…"_

_Steve poteva sentire la voce di Shuri anche dalla stanza vicino e la situazione lo divertiva nonostante l'emozione che iniziava a farsi sentire, vivida dentro di lui._

_"Calmati Shuri."_

_Steve si era appoggiato al muro e aveva socchiuso gli occhi, il suo Bucky era così diverso da quando lo aveva conosciuto eppure, ai suoi occhi, gli sembrava sempre lo stesso canzonatorio e strafottente ragazzo che passava ore a cercarlo e a salvarlo dai bulli._

_"Come fai a dirmi di stare tranquilla? Dovresti essere super agitato e invece sei tranquillo. Hai fumato?"_

_Steve scoppiò a ridere nel sentire la voce della ragazza che, agitata, straparlava. Poteva quasi immaginarsi la faccia del suo Bucky talmente lo conosceva bene._

_Bussò alla porta e, con tono dolce e pacato, parlò, interrompendo i deliri della ragazza._

_"Ehi, Buck sono venuto a prenderti, T'Challa ci sta aspettando."_

_Le proteste da parte della ragazza non impedirono al moro di aprire la porta e mostrarsi con un sorriso di ringraziamento._

_"Te l'avevo detto che se le avessi chiesto di farti da testimone ti avrebbe reso il matrimonio un inferno. Non mi ascolti mai."_

_Bucky aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo mentre usciva dalla stanza ed aspettava la giovane che si era messa tra i due uomini e li aveva abbracciati con forza._

_"Sappiate che piangerò, tantissimo."_

_Steve e Bucky si guardarono sorridendosi con amore._

_"Siamo qui riuniti per sancire l'unione tra Steve e Bucky."_

_La cerimonia si svolse senza alcun problema e, come predetto, Shuri scoppiò a piangere allo scambio degli anelli, scusandosi anche con il fratello che stava cercando di sposare i due._

_"Steve puoi baciare lo sposo e vi dichiaro sposati a tutti gli effetti."_

_Steve aveva ridacchiato guardando il viso di Bucky che si era spostato verso il basso, in imbarazzo._

_Gli aveva alzato il mento e lo aveva baciato con trasporto mentre, alle loro spalle, c'erano urli di gioia e di felicità._

_Indossavano vestiti wakandiani, morbidi e comodi, ma quello che Steve aveva adorato erano i colori, le stoffe con cui avevano composto gli abiti di Bucky avevano colori che passavano dal bianco all'avorio con inserzioni in oro. I suoi vestiti invece erano più scuri ma restavano in tinta con quelli di Bucky per via dell'oro che li screziava._

"Anello? Quale anello Sam?"

Steve ridacchiò allegro mentre nascondeva le targhette e l'anello sotto alla maglietta.

Non voleva nasconderlo a nessuno ma si era riscoperto geloso del loro matrimonio, geloso di quei tre giorni passati nella capanna a celebrare la loro luna di miele.  
  
Fine.


	28. Broken Glass.

| 2094 Parole | Stucky | Sentimentale |

28\. Broken Glass.

"Fanculo!"

Steve si stava sfogando contro un sacco da boxe, aveva tolto i guanti e li aveva lanciati verso il terreno incurante del fatto che, senza di essi, si sarebbe fatto del male.

La pelle sulle nocche si era arrossata e si era spaccata, pugno dopo pugno, alla folle ricerca di una calma che pareva irraggiungibile.

All'inizio di quel percorso, la sua vita sembrava un sogno: il matrimonio con Peggy era favoloso, il suo lavoro da poliziotto andava a gonfie vele e la loro casa era magnifica.

Con il passare del tempo, però, l'incantesimo si era spezzato, era crollato tutto come uno specchio infranto.

L'amore si era tramutato in odio e rassegnazione, il suo lavoro una condanna per il suo matrimonio e il pensiero di vivere sotto lo stesso tetto di sua moglie, gli faceva mancare il fiato; gli sembrava di essere in apnea sotto ad uno spesso strato di ghiaccio.

Il pugno colpì per l’ennesima volta il sacco con violenza, mentre nella sua testa la voce della donna che aveva sposato risuonava pungente e crudele.

_-Steve, smettila! Ne ho abbastanza. Non sei l’unico uomo che c’è stato nella mia vita e non sarai l’ultimo, inizio a chiedermi il motivo per cui ho mollato l’università e i miei amici per stare con te.-_

Le nocche si abbatterono nuovamente contro il sacco, sporcandolo di sangue.

La suoneria del telefono riempì la stanza con un motivo allegro e Steve si ritrovò a sospirare ed asciugare le mani nell’asciugamano per poi rispondere alla chiamata.

_ -Ehi Steve! Come va?- _

Steve appoggiò il telefono sulla panchina degli spogliatoi, impostando il vivavoce per poi tamponare le mani ferite con quella spugna chaira mentre, con un tono di voce rassegnato, chiedeva all’amico Sam che cosa volesse.

_ -Ti ho chiamato per dirti che Bucky è tornato dall’Afghanistan questa mattina e che mi ha chiesto di contattarti.- _

Steve si rilassò, sorridendo al solo suono di quel nome. Bucky per lui era sempre stato un punto fermo nella sua vita, un amico, un fratello e, per un lungo periodo, anche un compagno d’armi.

Era stato l’unico che, quando aveva chiesto il congedo per sposarsi con Peggy, si era opposto dicendogli che non era la donna giusta per lui e… 

Bucky aveva ragione.

Aveva sempre avuto ragione, maledizione.

“Buck è tornato? Grazie a Dio, ho bisogno di parlare con lui.”

Una leggera risata raggiunse le orecchie di Steve, una risata che era certo non appartenesse a Sam, quella risata era di Bucky e ne era certo. I suoi occhi divennero lucidi senza alcun motivo apparente se non il semplice sentire quel tono basso lo rilassò.

_ -Sono tornato, Stevie. Passo a prenderti e non ci sono storie che tengono.- _

Steve si portò le mani sui fianchi e guardò in alto, annuendo più a sé stesso che al mondo che lo circondava. Il suo Bucky era tornato dalla guerra, era vivo e tra poco lo avrebbe riabbracciato.

“Sì, ti aspetto fuori casa.”

Chiuse la chiamata spogliandosi la maglia e salendo al primo piano della casa per indossarne una pulita. Frugò nel cassetto e il leggero tintinnio delle sue piastrine da militare lo distrassero da quella ricerca. 

Le afferrò rigirandosele con cura tra le mani, facevano parte del suo passato e, nonostante fossero in guerra, il periodo in cui le portava ed era al fianco di Bucky era stato il periodo più felice della sua vita.

Le indossò con un sorriso felice, aveva bisogno di scaricare la tensione e il nervoso che quel matrimonio gli stava facendo scivolare nelle vene ed era certo che, parlare con il suo amico, era la cosa migliore da fare.

"Dove vai?"

Peggy lo aveva raggiunto in camera e lo stava guardando come se avesse compiuto un crimine enorme.

Steve indossò una felpa e le parlò con voce ferma ma pacata. 

"Bucky è tornato in patria ed esco con lui a bere qualcosa…"

Il silenzio che si creò nella stanza sembrava pesare quanto un macigno, sapeva di malinconia e di rassegnazione, come se Bucky portasse via le colpe.

"Devi smetterla di vedere quel tizio, è un tiratore scelto e la cosa non mi piace nemmeno un po’ e lo sai… ma tanto farai come vuoi quindi se pensi di tornare per cena fammelo sapere."

Il biondo aveva sospirato, stringendo le mani fino a fare sbiancare le nocche in un blando modo di placare la rabbia che aveva dentro di sé.

"Non torno per cena, probabilmente nemmeno a dormire. Vado."

Scese le scale passandole di fianco, più tempo passavano assieme e più le cose tra loro diventavano difficili.

La donna non gli permise nemmeno di raggiungere il fondo delle scale interne quando parlò, con tono freddo e distaccato.

“Se esci da quella porta Steve Rogers, puoi anche non tornare più se non per prendere la tua roba. Ribadisco che se esci adesso tra noi è finita… per sempre.”

Steve si ritrovò immobile, lo sguardo fisso sul vetro satinato della porta di casa, il corpo incapace di prendere una decisione. Strinse le mani fino a creare un pugno ed avvertire la pelle tirare, ancora delicata per via dei pugni che aveva sferrato per cercare di calmarsi solo pochi minuti prima.

Erano mesi che quella storia andava avanti, cercavano inutilmente di andare d’accordo ma la verità era che Steve sapeva che Peggy aveva un altro uomo ma non aveva la forza di buttare tutto all’aria...

Il pick up nero opaco di Bucky si fermò di fronte alla casa di Steve, la sagoma si stagliò attraverso quel vetro. Steve si ritrovò a non sapere che fare, si voltò verso la moglie e negò con il capo, incapace di prendere una decisione.

“Peggy smettila. So che ne hai un altro e io sono stanco di essere trattato male per nulla.”

La sua testa annuì, sempre più sicuro, parola dopo parola.

“Quindi sì, ora uscirò da quella porta, salirò sul pick up del mio migliore amico e tornerò a prendere le mie cose. Non sono un idiota e tutto ha un limite, anche per me.”

Steve si voltò imboccando la porta, aprendola prima di afferrare la propria giacca e di camminare verso Bucky. 

Bucky lo lasciò salire in macchina con un sorriso dolce stampato in volto, un sorriso al quale Steve non riuscì a restare furioso, sciogliendosi immediatamente.

"Ehi Bucky. Come stai?"

Bucky guidò fino alla periferia tra un discorso e l'altro e Steve era visibilmente più rilassato.

"Sam mi ha raccontato dei tuoi problemi di matrimonio…"

Steve sbuffò passandosi una mano tra i capelli, in un gesto che doveva calmare i muscoli e la mente.

"Sì. Avevi ragione…"

I loro sguardi si incontrarono e Bucky si ritrovò a navigare in una distesa di sofferenza.

"Non ti dirò che avevo ragione, ma questa sera ti sfogherai… ho organizzato qualcosa che spero ti farà rilassare."

Bucky parcheggiò e scese dall'auto, fece il giro del mezzo ed abbracciò l'amico in uno slancio di affetto.

"Mi sei mancato."

Steve ricambiò quel contatto come se esso fosse l'unica possibilità del biondo per poter tornare a respirare.

"Anche tu, Buck. Anche tu."

Si persero l'uno nell'odore dell'altro, un tocco e un abbraccio che sembrava lenire le ferite di entrambi.

"Dove mi hai portato?"

Bucky sorrise, finendo di aiutare l'amico a chiudere per bene quella tuta protettiva che gli avevano fornito.

La indossò anche lui per poi allungare all'amico una mazza.

"Prendi questa e seguimi."

Sul volto di Steve c'era un punto di domanda enorme. 

Camminarono, superando alcune stanze chiuse fino a raggiungere una con il numero dieci scritto in rosso.

"Benvenuto nella nostra crash room, Stevie. Distruggi qualsiasi cosa e scarica la tensione."

Bucky abbassò la visiera del casco che entrambi avevano indossato e, con un movimento secco, lasciò che la mazza distruggesse un paio di piatti, godendosi il frastuono.

Steve guardò i cocci di ceramica mentre si fermavano per poi guardare l'amico, divertito dalla situazione.

"Prova, ti sentirai meglio. Fidati."

Steve strinse il manico dell'arma con decisione, la alzò verso l’alto e la fece calare sulla tavola imbandita.

Il rumore dei bicchieri rotti infranse il silenzio della stanza, i frammenti continuarono a muoversi sia alla seconda che alla terza botta.

La soddisfazione si fece lentamente largo nei loro animi e nei loro occhi man mano che gli oggetti si spaccavano, quasi che la cosa rilassasse i loro nervi tesi.

Iniziarono a ridere, spensierati e leggeri. 

Della stanza ormai erano rimasti intatti solo i muri, il resto della mobilia era formato da cocci e da frammenti di varia entità.

"Andiamo a berci qualcosa?"

Uscirono da lì spogliando le protezioni e abbandonando le mazze fuori dalla stanza.

Bucky lo accompagnò in un bar vicino, si sedettero al bancone ed ordinarono un paio di birre.

"Allora cosa c'è che non va con Peggy?"

La testa di Steve si mosse in segno negativo mentre trangugiava la metà birra che gli mancava.

"Fai prima a chiedermi cosa c'è che va…"

Si passò una mano tra i capelli guardando l'amico con, nello sguardo, una stanchezza che sembrava logorarlo dentro.

"Non va bene che io sia un poliziotto, non va bene che io faccia boxe, non posso guardarmi una partita di baseball o di football…"

Gli occhi di Steve erano lucidi e Bucky si ritrovò ad appoggiare la mano tatuata sulla sua spalla in una sorta di abbraccio rassicurante.

"Non le va bene che io abbia come amico Sam, se parlo con Natasha quasi chiama le forze dell'ordine e… tu non gli vai bene perché fai parte del mio passato nell'esercito."

Bucky sospirò, facendo salire la mano ad accarezzargli il retro della nuca. 

"Non è facile accettare che tuo marito abbia un amico che, di professione, fa l'assassino, la capisco."

Steve sbuffò ridendo nervoso, per lui avere Bucky al suo fianco era la sua salvezza, la sua ancora nei momenti bui. Bucky era tutto ciò che in Peggy non aveva mai trovato.

"Voglio ubriacarmi, voglio fumare e vomitare l'anima…"

Bucky scoppiò a ridere non allontanandosi però dal corpo caldo dell'amico. Si leccò le labbra per poi mordersele in quella sequenza che, da sempre, mandava fuori uso il cervello di Steve.

"Se vuoi dell'erba potrei averne un po' sul pick up ma… non hai bisogno di stare male, hai solo bisogno di sfogarti."

Bucky si mosse ordinando due birre in bottiglia per poi dirigersi verso l'esterno del locale.

Raggiunsero l'auto e Steve afferrò la bottiglia che l’amico gli stava tendendo mentre frugava tra i sedili del pick up. Si spostò poi sul retro e ,con la mano tatuata, aprì il cassone sedendosi comodamente per poi rollarsi una sigaretta con un po’ di erba mischiata al suo interno.

“Penso di non averla mai amata seriamente…”

Steve si ritrovò a seguire i movimenti di Bucky: il suo modo di portarsi la sigaretta alle labbra, l’avvicinare l’accendino alla paglia e darle fuoco incavando le guance per aspirarne l’aroma era tutto… erotico.

Bucky era sempre stato un bel ragazzo, uno di quelli che piaceva a tutti con un fisico mozzafiato e quel modo di fare da spaccone. Era il classico ragazzo a cui non importava nulla di nessuno tranne per Steve. 

Steve non riusciva a ricordare una sola singola volta in cui il suo amico Bucky non c’era stato per lui, se lo ricordava ad ogni rissa, ad ogni traguardo e ad ogni sconfitta… 

L’unica occasione in cui il  _suo _ Bucky non c’era, era stato il giorno del suo matrimonio.

“Non l’hai mai amata, Steve. Lo sai perfettamente.”

Steve puntò lo sguardo in quello di Bucky, amava la sincerità dell’amico ma poteva essere anche un poco più delicato… 

Camminò coprendo i pochi passi che gli mancavano per finire tra le ginocchia dell’amico, gli rubò la sigaretta mista portandosela alle labbra ed aspirandone il fumo nocivo e rilassante.

Gli occhi si fissarono sulla paglia che bruciava ma, quando il suo sguardo si rialzò, si scontrò con i denti di Bucky che stavano mordendo delicatamente il labbro inferiore.

“Maledizione, Buck!”

Lo sibilò tra i denti prima di muoversi d’istinto far scontrare il bacino con quello dell’amico e baciarlo, in un incontro di lingue e denti mentre la mano senza paglia andava ad afferrare i capelli dietri la nuca per aumentare l’intensità di quel bacio.

Bucky seguì i suoi movimenti, spinse anche il bacino in avanti, alla ricerca di ulteriore contatto.

“Stevie…”

Un respiro, due respiri. Fronte contro fronte.

Un tiro, due tiri, si scambiarono il fumo tramite un bacio come dei ragazzini.

“Mi ha buttato fuori casa e sono mesi che mi tradisce Bucky… Ora voglio solo stare con chi mi fa davvero stare bene.”

Occhi negli occhi e un sorriso dolce sul volto di Steve.

“Tu.”

To Be Continued... Domani 


	29. Fiori.

**| 1193 Parole | Stucky | Sad | Emotional |**

**29\. Fiori. **

Bucky si mosse baciandolo sulle labbra, un bacio che non aveva niente di casto.

“E’ quasi l’alba campione...” 

Steve ridacchiò, erano nudi e sporchi dei loro stessi umori, ma nonostante tutto stavano bene sdraiati sui sedili posteriori di quel pick up spazioso. 

Appagati da quel sesso che avevano consumato in fretta e furia.

Si erano spostati la sera prima, Bucky aveva guidato per alcuni minuti fino a ritrovarsi in un parcheggio isolato dal mondo. Non aveva fatto a tempo a spegnere il mezzo che si era lanciato sulle sue labbra con impazienza e desiderio, una voglia che era ricambiata da tutti e due. Un’unione che aspettava da troppo tempo.

_Era successo tutto in modo naturale dopo che il motore era stato spento e il freno a mano era stato tirato. Bucky si era girato e aveva iniziato a baciarlo, morderlo, desiderarlo e, dalla sua parte, Steve non si era tirato indietro ricambiando quelle attenzioni con la stessa piacevole intensità._

_Si erano spostati sui sedili posteriori e, nonostante Steve non avesse mai fatto sesso con un uomo, l’amplesso risultò piacevole e appagante._

_Bucky era bravo e Steve ne voleva ancora, il corpo di colui che fino a ieri chiamava amico lo stava mandando fuori di testa e il solo pensiero di possederlo nuovamente gli mandava scariche di pura eccitazione che si scioglievano lungo la sua colonna vertebrale._

Il rumore della cintura dei jeans del tiratore scelto riportò Steve al presente, ritrovandosi a guardare Bucky che si rivestiva. Alzò un sopracciglio afferrando i propri vestiti ed indossando i pantaloni, mentre guardava l’amico cercare qualcosa sui sedili anteriori prima di scendere dal mezzo con un movimento fluido.

Scese dopo di lui, appoggiandosi alla carrozzeria fredda del mezzo, chiuse gli occhi e rimase ad ascoltare la pace che quel silenzio sembrava regalargli.

L’odore emanato da una sigaretta raggiunse le sue narici.

“Bucky…”

Una leggera risata si fece strada tra di loro, partì prima da Bucky e poi, di riflesso, contagiò anche Steve.

Il momento di divertimento si placò così come era arrivato, dal niente…

“Da quanto lo sai che…”

Una mano delicata si appoggiò sulla sua spalla obbligandolo ad aprire gli occhi per perdersi in quegli occhi che, anche dopo tanti anni che li vedeva, lo facevano sentire nudo.

“Non farmi questa domanda, Stevie. Ti prego…”

Steve si perse nello sguardo dell’altro, si mosse andando a baciarlo, facendo scontrare le loro labbra in un tocco sottile e piacevole mentre, nella sua mente, si stagliavano alcuni momenti della loro amicizia in cui il dubbio poteva venirgli.

_“Ehi Bucky! Le ho chiesto di sposarmi e ha detto di sì!”_

_Gli occhi di Bucky si abbassarono annuendo, aveva scosso il capo ma aveva continuato a camminare._

_“Tutto qui?”_

_Bucky teneva tra le mani un mazzo di fiori bianchi, mentre varcava il cancello del cimitero. Steve diede la colpa a quella ricorrenza, al giorno in cui un pirata della strada aveva ucciso i genitori di Bucky._

_“E’... fantastico Stevie. Sul serio. Scusami ma voglio rimanere da solo.”_

Aveva pensato che fosse colpa della data e dei ricordi che quel giorno comportava ma… era solo un suo parere, era stato tutto un enorme sbaglio da parte sua, aveva interpretato male i segnali, un momento che Steve non aveva voluto vedere perché gli risultava più comodo così.

_“Vorrei che tu mi facessi da testimone.”_

_Dopo sei giorni era andato a casa sua, lo aveva trovato che sistemava gli stessi fiori che aveva lasciato, solo pochi giorni prima, sulle tombe dei genitori._

_Steve sapeva quando Bucky ci tenesse quando non era in missione e non gli importava se fossero leggermente appassiti, amava tenerli in casa._

_Bucky aveva abbassato la testa e l’aveva incassata tra le spalle, rassegnato._

_“Stevie ascolta…”_

_Si girò verso di lui con uno sguardo dolce e comprensivo, Bucky non lo avrebbe mai ferito intenzionalmente ma mai Steve si sarebbe aspettato quelle parole._

_“Non penso che lei sia la donna giusta per te, ti ha limitato fin dalla prima volta che siete usciti, ti ha fatto lasciare le missioni di guerra, ti impedisce di vedere i tuoi amici e…”_

_Prese fiato Bucky, portandosi le mani ai fianchi sospirando nervoso per quelle parole che parevano rifiutarsi di uscire dalla sua gola._

_“Posso accettare di uscire dalla tua vita ma vorrei vederti felice anche solo… Sei bello e potresti avere chiunque ai tuoi piedi.”_

_Steve scosse il capo, incredulo ma non furioso. Bucky fece per continuare il discorso ma la voce di Steve si fece sentire, sicura di quello che diceva._

_“Bucky davvero, sono tutte cose che ti sei messo in testa tu, non è vero. La amo. Ho deciso io di lasciare l’esercito e gli amici che ho limitato sono quelli che mi avrebbero portato su strade sbagliate. Non mi limita, mi migliora.”_

_Bucky annuì a quelle parole sbuffando, si leccò le labbra mordendo il labbro inferiore mentre iniziò a negare con il capo, puntando lo sguardo nel suo._

_“Hai ragione, Steve. Non cambio idea nel dirti che non è la donna adatta a te e per questo non voglio che la nostra amicizia finisca… Sei importante per me ma...”_

_Lo sguardo di Bucky si spostò puntandosi su alcuni borsoni che rimanevano in un angolo dell’appartamento. _

_“Questa notte parto per una missione, mi dispiace Steve. Dovrai trovarti un altro testimone perché anche se fossi qui non verrei mai a vederti firmare la tua condanna.”_

“Avevi ragione, hai sempre avuto ragione…”

Le lacrime si fecero spazio tra le sue ciglia mentre intensificava il bacio schiacciando Bucky contro il cassone del pick up.

“Scusami per tutto, sei la persona più importante della mia vita e ti ho messo da parte per qualcosa che nemmeno volevo veramente.”

_“Ragazzi, vi presento Peggy! Peggy, loro sono i miei amici, lui specialmente è Bucky, il mio migliore amico.”_

_La donna lo aveva guardato con furia quando si era accorta il modo in cui il fidanzato aveva quasi glissato sugli altri amici per dedicarsi a quel Bucky. Quello sguardo e l’intensità di esso erano un segnale d’allarme._

“Steve, ti ricordi cosa ti avevo detto al funerale di tua madre? E ti ricordi cosa mi avevi detto al funerale dei miei genitori?”

Steve ridacchiò rubandogli la paglia ormai spenta per infilarla tra le labbra e lasciare che le proprie mani andassero a frugare nei pantaloni del moro alla ricerca dell’accendino.

“Staremo insieme, fino alla fine del tempo.”

Bucky annuì a quella frase che faceva parte del loro passato.

“Sì, Stevie.”

Steve era felice, lì, in mezzo al niente con il  _suo _ Bucky a guardarsi negli occhi mentre alle loro spalle il sole sorgeva illuminando il paesaggio e i fiori con quei colori caldi che contraddistinguevano la mattina.

“Sei consapevole che abbiamo fatto sesso in macchina?”

Bucky alzò gli occhi al cielo spingendo leggermente l’altro per riprendersi la sigaretta e l’accendino mentre il volto di Steve cambiava diverse tonalità di rosso tra cui l’imbarazzo e la presa di coscienza di ciò che avevano realmente fatto

“Te ne sei accorto adesso?”

Steve negò facendo scoppiare a ridere Bucky.

“Non faccio queste cose, sono un pubblico ufficiale di polizia ed è reato, anzi sono atti osceni in luogo pubblico!”

“Sei un criminale, Stevie, benvenuto.”

Fine.


	30. Glory Hole.

****  
| 885 Parole | SpideyPool | Demenziale | Blood |

**30\. Glory Hole. SpideyPool **

Entrò nel bagno imitando Michael Jackson nella canzone Thriller, mosse le anche e battè le mani ad un ritmo tutto suo, portò una mano alla vita ondeggiando in avanti e indietro fino a raggiungere un urinatoio.

Si abbassò la zip della tuta con un’imprecazione di puro piacere ed iniziò a cercare di centrare, usando il getto, un piccolo scarafaggio che zampettava in quella zona.

Il suo cellulare suonò riempiendo l’intera stanza con la canzone degli Wham!. 

**Maledizione amico, siamo quasi ad Halloween!**

Deadpool spostò la testa verso destra e guardò in alto, non riuscendo a capire il nesso di quella frase.

_Come suoneria dovresti mettere Thriller! Non gli Wham!_

La seconda voce apparì alla sua sinistra obbligandolo a voltarsi risentito.

“Andiamo ragazzi! Posso fare quello che voglio, sono Deadpool!”

Si sistemò la tuta chiudendo la zip per poi voltarsi e notare che, dietro di sé, c’era una serie di cabine con al loro interno dei water abbastanza lerci.

“Certe visioni stimolano il mio colon… manca una voce all’appello però…”

_Nebbia, tanta nebbia e… ganja._

“Non condivete con un fratello del buon fumo? Maledette! Vi sfratterò dalla mia testa un giorno o l’altro!

Si chiuse dentro ad uno dei bagni, abbassando la parte inferiore della tuta, si sedette sulla tavola afferrando il cellulare che aveva, nuovamente, iniziato a suonare.

Si guardò intorno notando due buchi ricoperti di spugna sui due lati del muro in legno scadente. Alzò gli occhi al cielo decidendo che, forse, era arrivata l’ora di rispondere alla chiamata.

Sbloccò il cellulare e rispose con voce dolce e sensuale.

“Spidey, vorrei tanto averti qui adesso con me, schiaffeggiare quei tuoi tondi meloni che ti ritrovi al posto delle natiche e insegnarti come cavalcano i veri cowboys.”

Silenzio. 

Non ci fu nessuna risposta dall’altra parte se non un sospiro rassegnato e, dopo poco, la voce lontana di Peter che parlava con qualcuno.

_-...glielo avevo detto che era meglio che lo chiamassi io.-_

**-Wade!-**

Deadpool allontanò il cellulare dalle orecchie mentre ascoltava la voce furiosa di Stark. Guardò il cellulare e sospirò appoggiando l’apparecchio sul piccolo cestino che aveva sede lì e sospirò. 

**Non si può nemmeno starsene in pace al cesso!**

_Amico vai da loro e mostragli la mercanzia, la stella la rubiamo sullo scudo di Cap._

_Pool, un unicorno._

La sua terza voce aveva ragione, quello era un corno di unicorno? 

Si sfregò gli occhi al di sotto della maschera e notò che… NO, non era un unicorno! Ma la forma c’era.

“Porca merdaccia! In questo cesso appaiono cazzi!”

**Linguaggio** _ amigo_ **!**

_Cap non è messicano… saremo Capitan MexPool._

_Non abbiamo ancora la stella…_

“Hai intenzione di succhiarlo questo cazzo o no?”

Deadpool si portò le mani al volto in un chiaro segno di stupore quando, dall’altro buco, ne apparì un altro più tozzo e scuro. Spostò lo sguardo da uno all’altro meravigliato da quelle due presenze all’interno della  _sua_ cabina. Doveva essere un sogno.

Incrociò le gambe muovendone una mentre con l’indice delle due mani tamburellava su quei membri parlanti a ritmo di una musica che sentiva solo lui, nella sua testa.

"Non per dirtelo ma il tuo, amichetto date le dimensioni, è proprio brutto. Mi dispiace tantissimo ma… no."

_-Wade? Rispondimi, che succede?-_

Pool iniziò a ridere, mentre estraeva una katana e recideva con precisione la base di quel primo membro.

"Non meritava la mia attenzione."

Il sangue zampillò ovunque sporcando Pool e l'altro pene che cercò di defilarsi dal giudizio del mercenario ma che venne fermato dalla mano di Wade.

Le urla che l’uomo stava rilasciando erano… fastidiose nel cervello del mercenario, davano fastidio alle sue voci!

"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca! Cazzetto moscio!"

_-Wade maledizione!-_

Aveva afferrato il secondo membro stringendo con decisione, nessuno si poneva al grande Capitan MexPool in quel modo così… così… 

**Non c’è un così, ci doveva portare rispetto.**

"Lasciami andare! Ti prego!"

Il continuo piagnucolio lo stava innervosendo. Afferrò il cellulare e rispose alla sua dolce metà.

"Spidey penso che quando arrivo a casa dovrò lavare la divisa. Non capisco se questo schifo sia sangue misto a sperma o se è solo schifo più schifo."

Pool ridacchiò punzecchiando la sostanza che era finita sui suoi pantaloni in latex, nell'altra mano aveva ancora il membro che, da eretto quale era, ora era solo un aggeggio floscio e molliccio.

"Un vermicello, notevole."

_-Wade Wilson dimmi immediatamente dove sei!-_

La voce agitata di Peter raggiunse la sua testa obbligandolo a mollare quell'estremità non sua.

"Spidey sono in un bagno dove ci sono due buchi dai quali sono spuntati due falli, uno dei due notevole lo ammetto, ma non hanno nulla a che fare con il mio, tranquillo."

_-...-_

Pool guardò in basso notando una macchia di sangue che si allargava dal buco dove aveva tagliato, alzò un piede per evitare di sporcarsi gli stivali.

Si alzò, tirò lo sciacquone ed uscì da lì evitando il sangue ed aprendo la cabina vicino alla sua.

Un cadavere che si contorceva in silenzio, lamenti soffocati e nulla di più.

"È inutile che te lo chiedi signor sapientino che sta leggendo questa storia, lo so che i cadaveri non si muovono e non si lamentano ma…"

La katana si conficcò nella testa dell'uomo ponendo fine alla sua agonia.

"...ora è un cadavere, lo prevedevo."

**Sei un fottuto veggente.**

_Siamo._

_This Is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween._

Fine.


	31. Halloween.

La luce si accese puntando su una poltrona nera sulla quale se ne stava seduta elegantemente a gambe incrociate una figura.

“Oh, buona terrificante notte di Halloween.”

La luce si intensificò mostrando Deadpool con indosso una specie di bustino in pelle e,tra le mani, una frusta.

“Siete voi, sfortunati lettori di questa raccolta di storie che vi avranno solleticato i testicoli come faccio io con quelli di Logan.”

Le sue dita si mossero in piccoli movimenti mentre la mano rimaneva a coppa come a mostrare il movimento che, la raccolta di storie, doveva aver fatto in quei lunghi trentun giorni.

“Oh sì, ve lo leggo nella mente, anche voi fanciulle con le sottane che non siete altro.”

**Però hanno letto, sono lodevoli.**

_Condoglianze potrebbe bastare._

_Lo vuoi un palloncino bel bambino?_

La testa di Wade si spostò da destra a sinistra, cercando di seguire le voci nella sua testa e ritrovandosi, per la terza voce, a dover spostare il fumetto con una mano.

“Sono risentito con l’autrice e quindi eccomi qui a reclamare prima che questa…” mimò con le virgolette la parola seguente “..cosa finisca.”

Cambiò gamba incrociandole nuovamente come la migliore delle prostitute, mosse il piede mentre ricominciava a parlare con quel tono saccente e pacato.

“Chiariamo una cosa, hai fatto accoppiare tutti qui dentro. Hai trasformato un dio in una pornostar e la cosa è stata apprezzata ma…”

Pool alzò l’indice in alto puntandolo verso quello che lui considerava una sorta di schermo.

“Sono stato l’unico qui che non è riuscito ad entrare nei pantaloni di Spidey ed esigo il mio momento.”

**Sei una brutta persona, li hai fatti tutti scopare come ricci.**

_Tutti quanti._

_Anche Tony assieme a Steve e Bucky._

“Grazie voci ma oggi narro io quindi tornare nei meandri della mia testa e salutate Morte da parte mia.”

Scoppiò i tre fumetti che si erano affacciati attorno a lui e sbuffò, sbattendo le mani come un bambino eccitato da qualcosa.

“Cerca in questo ultimo capitolo di risolvere la questione perché ho ben cinque proiettili pronti per te. Ciao ciao.”

La mano di Deadpool si mosse leggiadra in un saluto infantile e ignorante. Continuò per quelli che parevano minuti infiniti prima che lui afferrasse una pistola e sparasse in alto, spegnendo così le luci.

“Figlio di puttana ti avevo detto di spegnere le luci! Il segnale era il ciao, idiota! Seconda regola: arrangiarsi.”

**E la prima qual’è Pool?**

_Massimo sforzo_.

_*Cigolio di una porta e una risata di bambino*_

  
  
| 445 Parole | FrostIron | Slice Of Life |

31\. Halloween.

Toc toc.

Loki si alzò cercando di non svegliare l’uomo che stava dormendo sulle sue gambe. Si alzò e camminò elegante verso la porta d’ingresso, passo dopo passo. Appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia e aprendo l’infisso.

“Dolcetto o scherzetto?”

Loki inarcò un sopracciglio di fronte al gruppetto di bambini, dovevano essere cinque o sei e se ne rimanevano lì con i loro sacchetti tesi in sua direzione, in attesa di ricevere delle caramelle o dei dolciumi.

Li guardò schifato prima di sorridere e chiudere la porta usando due dita. Odiava le feste midgardiane, erano così noiose e senza inventiva da mettergli tristezza.

Tornò a sedersi aprendo un libro e continuando la lettura mentre, con la mano libera, accarezzava la testa di Tony giocando con le ciocche di capelli in una sorta di massaggio rilassante.

Un rumore secco lo distrasse da quella calma. Voltò la testa verso la vetrata d’ingresso quando un altro rumore riempì la stanza e fu seguito subito da un altro.

Uova.

Tony si mosse aprendo gli occhi, infastidito da quel frastuono.

“Basta.”

Gli occhi di Loki si socchiusero prima di permettere alle proprie dita di rilasciare quella leggera scia verdina.

Silenzio.

Tony si ritrovò a guardare il suo compagno che aveva riaperto gli occhi e stava sorridendo, divertito e leggermente psicopatico.Il volto d Loki si girò a guardare quello del genio e, con una calma tutta sua, si portò un dito di fronte alla bocca sibilando di fare silenzio.

Delle urla agghiaccianti si alzarono dal giardino, nessun uovo venne più lanciato.

Tony si alzò correndo verso la porta, la aprì e la scena che si ritrovò a dover vedere era, sicuramente, opera del dio.

Le uova che i ragazzini stavano incautamente lanciando contro le case di chi non gli dava un dolcetto si erano trasformate, schiudendosi e liberando serpenti di ogni taglia e dimensione. 

Dalle noci che i bambini, dispettosi, infilavano nei tubi di scappamento, ne uscirono ragni di ogni dimensione.

“Loki…”

Una risata cristallina raggiunse l’orecchio dell’uomo mentre un braccio lo cingeva per la vita fino a farlo ruotare su se stesso e ritrovarsi intrappolato tra le braccia di uno dei maghi più potenti.

“Mi hanno chiesto dolcetto o scherzetto, ops, potrei aver mal interpretato la cosa.”

Tony sbuffò ridacchiando, si era portato in casa una sorta di bomba ad orologeria non un semplice ed ubbidiente cane per sordomuti… 

“E’ una festa noiosa, festeggiamola a modo nostro, che ne dici?”

Tony rabbrividì d’eccitazione di fronte alla proposta che l’altro aveva appena fatto, nulla di sconcio o di provocatorio, semplici parole che il suo cervello catalogò come erotiche.

“E perché no, Bambi in versione cattiva alla fine mi ha sempre eccitato.”

  
| 687 parole | SpideyPool | Extra solo per Wade |

31\. Halloween. 

Il gemito di Peter si levò nel silenzio del cimitero, sopra ad esso solo il gracchiare terrificante dei corvi.

“Perché ti ascolto?”

La voce del giovane era rotta dal piacere mentre le loro carni si scontravano con un rumore bagnato e sconcio. Wade lo aveva trascinato in un cimitero che, in quella particolare nottata, pareva più lugubre del solito.

Le candele e le lapide sembravano vivide e davano quel senso di soprannaturale.

Wade aveva alzato per metà la maschera di Peter e lo aveva baciato con trasporto e passione. 

Wade si era spogliato velocemente della tuta mantenendo solo la maschera addosso ed aveva abbassato il retro del costume di Peter. 

Si era guardato attorno solo in quel momento, dopo le mille parole di Peter sullo spostarsi e mettersi in un luogo più consono.

Si erano spostati frettolosamente e con Wade nudo, dietro ad una cripta in modo da rimanere leggermente più coperti, si erano baciati nuovamente e con trasporto, le gambe di Peter si erano incrociate sulla schiena muscolosa del compagno mentre lui lo toccava. 

Lo aveva preparato e baciato, lo aveva vezzeggiato nonostante l'impazienza.

Wade era sprofondato nel corpo giovane ed elastico di Peter, attendendo fino a quando non fu sicuro che il piacere era l’unica cosa che provasse.

Le spinte si susseguivano, a volte lente e a volte violente, in un amplesso che sapeva di proibito e di profano.

Le mani di Peter erano artigliate alle spalle del compagno, le labbra perse nella bocca e nel respiro di Wade e la schiena che veniva sfregata e sbattuta più volte contro il muro della cripta.

"Wade…."

Il nome sussurrato dalle labbra di Peter portò l'uomo a guardarlo negli occhi, nonostante le maschere.

Un altro gemito lasciò la gola del giovane, suono che venne seguito da un breve urlo di estasi mentre Wade ridacchiava felice di aver trovato, anche in quella posizione, il fascio di nervi che mandava in estasi il suo ragnetto preferito.

"Pool…"

Sprofondò nuovamente nel corpo accogliente fingendo di non aver sentito il proprio nome, non poteva fare troppe cose assieme, doveva anche gestire le voci nella sua testa e coordinare i propri movimenti.

La mano di Peter si artigliò sulla sua spalla chiamandolo con voce furiosa.

"Wade Wilson!"

Era risultato un mezzo urlo, qualcosa che sembrava un ordine impartito tra i denti serrati al quale non riuscì a sottrarsi. Rallentò il ritmo delle spinte mentre guardava il giovane.

"La polizia… ci sta guardando."

La testa di Spiderman si nascose nell'incavo del collo del mercenario, viola d'imbarazzo e accaldato per l'erezione che pulsava ancora dentro di lui.

Wade girò la testa e venne investito da un fascio di luce che lo accecò.

"Maledizione! Stai attento con quella torcia! Qui c'è qualcuno di veramente impegnato!"

Peter iniziò a ridacchiare nascosto contro la pelle del suo compagno, da quando aveva iniziato la relazione con Deadpool, ne erano successe di tutti i colori ma non se ne pentiva in nessun modo.

Mai avrebbe pensato che quel mercenario chiacchierone ci tenesse così tanto a lui, aveva sempre visto in lui un elemento di disturbo, un qualcuno da evitare come la peste e invece anche lui aveva del buono. Ne aveva tanta di bontà al suo interno solo che non sapeva come usarla.

“Signore le devo chiedere di rivestirsi e di venire con noi in centrale.”

Peter iniziò a ridere mentre si appoggiava a terra cercando di calmarsi, era in imbarazzo, era viola in viso ma aveva davanti a sé Wade nudo che si era girato a fronteggiare i due ufficiali senza alcun senso pudico.

“Ha qualche problema nel guardare un corno come il mio? Maschilista!”

Guardare la scena dall’esterno, vestito e dopo essersi arrampicato sulla cripta per tenere d’occhio il compagno, faceva ridere.

“Signore non si avvicini!”

Wade stava sventolando la propria erezione come se fosse un’arma mentre, vestito solo dalla maschera, correva per cimitero per non farsi prendere dalla polizia.

Scoppiò a ridere, improvvisamente l’imbarazzo e il senso pudico scomparsi, avere a che fare con Wade era una follia ma, in fin dei conti, non c’era nulla di brutto nell’amare un mercenario con delle voci nella testa.

Fine.

  
  
  
Note finali:

Ed eccoci giunti alla fine di questo lungo ed insidioso percorso composto da trentun giorni.

C’è gente che potrebbe dire cosa vuoi che siano trentun giorno? Ha ragione, sono pochi ma se ogni giorno si deve scrivere, pensare e mettere nero su bianco ciò che si vuole si crea una routine che può risultare difficile da mantenere.

Gli impegni, la vita vera, le scadenze è tutto un lungo tragitto ad ostacoli ma, con un sorriso sulle labbra posso dire che sono arrivata alla fine, per la prima volta nella mia vita ho terminato qualcosa di questa entità e ne sono orgogliosa.

Non tutte le storie sono uscite come volevo e alcune invece hanno sorpreso anche me man mano le scrivevo quindi tutto sommato va bene così.

Ho rischiato di mollare prima e durante ma ho stretto i denti e ho continuato a scrivere, giorno dopo giorno, sclero dopo sclero.

Devo ringraziare alcune persone che mi hanno “accompagnato” fino qui tra cui Aivy Demi che mi ha spronata ed aiutata, NekoRika perché tramite i nostri scambi ha letto tutte le mie storie aiutandomi con le sue dolcissime recensioni a mantenere alto il morale e volevo ringraziare anche l’angelo di Nattini1 che le storie sulla Stucky le ha lette e mi ha aiutato con alcuni errori <3

Grazie anche a chiunque abbia letto questa storia e spero che, ora che è arrivata alla fine, mi dica se è stata di suo gradimento (okay magari non proprio come ha fatto Wade XD).

E’ finita e sono sollevata a mille per cento… xD 

Comunque per concludere e tirare le cosiddette somme in questo Writober ho scritto ben 35’587 parole.

16 Stucky

9 FrostIron 

6 SpideyPool + 1 Extra

Sono soddisfatta di me stessa.

Alla prossima e ringrazio chiunque leggerà tutto ciò, grazie di cuore.


End file.
